You've Always Had My Heart
by ScarlettLovesRhett
Summary: Modern day Gone with the Wind. Scarlett falls head over heels for her boss and it isn't Ashley. Will Scarlett realize that it is possible to fall for someone else, then the person she thought she was ment to be with. Or will things turn out wrong? R
1. Chapter 1:A Trip of a Lifetime

**You've Always Had My Heart**

Chapter 1: A Trip of a Lifetime

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

**A/N**: I just wanted to let all my old and new readers know, that I have improved on my writing and story telling. However I will let you decide.

"Yes I love you. I've loved you from the moment our eyes met at the train station." A lady answered her lover as they shared a passionate kiss.

Scarlett's eyes filled with salty tears as she took yet another bit of her cookie dough ice cream. A tear fell into the bucket of half eaten ice cream. Scarlett picked up a nearby tissue and dabbed her eyes, being careful not to mess up her makeup. Little did that do; her eyeliner ran down her lovely face of eighteen.

"That's so sweet. After her love being away in the war for two years there love was still there." Scarlett sniffled as she finished off the ice cream. Footsteps could be heard from behind the crying Scarlett.

"What are you watching?" a lovely and happy voice asked coming up from behind the cream colored couch. "Scarlett, is everything alright?"

Scarlett turned to see Melanie Hamilton standing there with worry on her face. "Yes everything's fine." Scarlett answered putting down the spoon and bucket. "It's a classic movie. Mom told me that we just got Direct TV and that we had TCM."

The smile came back to Melanie's lips. Now she understood why Scarlett was crying. Classic movies always made her eye as well. Melanie looked at the ice cream bucket. "Wait…did you eat that entire bucket of ice cream?" pointing at the now empty bucket.

Scarlett nodded her head yes with sadness in her lovely green eyes. A split second later her eyes changed from sad to pissed off. Why did Melanie Hamilton have to be such a bubbly happy person all the darn time? Everywhere and whatever she did happy, happy, happy. It was as if sugar filled her veins instead of blood. All of this happiness all the time began to make Scarlett sick.

Ever since Melanie and Ashley begun dating, Ashley had been nagging at Scarlett to spend some "quality" time with her. Scarlett had been to so many nail and spa places, on shopping trips and had so many sleepovers with Melanie that she was now sick and tired of such things. She had no idea why she had to do such things with her? Everyone in Atlanta, Georgia, new that Ashley was the love of Scarlett's life. Scarlett had been in love with Ashley ever since he kissed her at her sixth birthday. If she was so in love with Ashley then why did she continue this stupid charade? Scarlett asked herself this everyday for the past four months.

Every girl in the whole damn city had a boyfriend even her two sisters Suellen and Carreen. Scarlett was the only one that didn't have a boyfriend…so it seemed. While still in thought Scarlett's pink razor went off.

Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

Scarlett looked at the flashing name and number. Just thinking about Ashley and he magically appears on her phone no more than thirty seconds later. Scarlett flipped her phone opened. "Hello." She asked leaning back against the couch.

"Scarlett, are you crying?" Ashley asked as he sat at his office desk in downtown Atlanta. Ashley was a part of a big law firm that had been spread all over the United States for the past two years.

"No I'm not crying, what makes you think that?" Scarlett asked in a sarcasm voice.

"It just sounded like you were or had been crying that's all." Ashley said as he began looking threw the many cases that were lined up next week.

"Gee can't a girl enjoy a nice cry and eat a thing of Cookie Dough ice cream while she enjoys a classic movie!" Scarlett leaned forward as she yelled into the phone.

"Chill out Scarlett, I was just checking don't jump down my throat about it." Ashley said as he put her on speaker phone. "You ate a thing of ice cream all by yourself?"

"Yes I did. Why is everyone acting so freaking surprised about that? First Melanie and now you, let's just post on my Facebook, _Scarlett ate a thing of ice cream all by herself." _Scarlett yelled once again into the phone. She just wasn't having a good day. It must almost be time for her to start her period. "What's all the background noise? Do you have me on speak?"

"Um yeah, I had to put you on speaker since I can't flip through cases with the phone glued to my ear." Ashley said looking at the clock. It read 2:35.

"Uh Ashley, so you mean to tell me everyone in that damn office just heard what I said!" Scarlett yelled louder this time.

"No the doors shut. I was just calling and asking when you were coming in? You were supposed to be in today at one." Ashley asked tapping a pencil on the side of his desk.

"I'm sorry Ashley, I forgot. Besides you wanted me to spend some time with Melanie remember?" Scarlett answered back with the words coming out between her clinched teeth. Scarlett had become Ashley's new paralegal assistant. Ever since the last one left due to the arrival of her new baby girl.

"Yes I did say that. However you have a job to do. I will let it go this once since Melanie is in town." Ashley said as he looked out his window. "I will see you bright and early tomorrow Scarlett have fun with Melanie." The call ended without Scarlett saying a word. All she got back was a deep. She hung up the phone.

"What did he say?" Melanie asked Scarlett as she stepped forward, while Scarlett's head hung.

"He told me that he will see me bright and early tomorrow morning." Scarlett answered as she got up and headed toward the kitchen to throw away the bucket. "He also said to have fun today."

"He is such a kind man." Melanie answered as she sighed happily.

Scarlett just had a disgusting look upon her face as she washed the spoon. "I'm sure he is. Why wouldn't he be? After all he's your darn boyfriend and not you're freaking boss." Scarlett thought to herself as she dried her hands. "What do you want to do?" Scarlett asked as she looked into the front hall mirror.

"Let's go to the spa. I haven't had a nice massage in weeks." Melanie answered as she got her shoes on.

"Fine will go to the spa...again" Scarlett answered rolling her eyes. They walked out of the home and to the four car garage. There in the fourth spot sat Scarlett's bright red convertible. The seats were lined with brown leather with matching top. The stereo system had a red boarder around it. Two colorful lays hung from the mirror. A bumper sticker was stuck on the back of the car, which read: _You can afford everything in this car except me. _In white letters while the background a hot pink.

"Wow nice car." Melanie answered as she got in. Her gaze went all over the car.

"Thanks my parents got it for me as one of my sixteenth birthday present." Scarlett said as she put on her Coach sunglasses and smiled in the mirror.

"All I got was my mother's old ford car; it's at least ten years old." Melanie answered as she buckled in. "What else did you get from your parents?"

"A laptop, all new wardrobe, and front row seats to see Taylor Swift…that's about it." Scarlett answered pulling out of the drive. Thank goodness they were leaving right then. Her parents would probably want her to pick up something. Scarlett couldn't wait to get to college to get way from Atlanta and to get away from Tara.

The car stopped at a nearby stop light. Scarlett began going threw her iPod. Three thousand songs to go through before the light turned, what fun. "Poker face... no, Tick Tock… no, Bad Romance… no." Before long the light changed.

"Scarlett, the lights green," Melanie answered while Scarlett still flipped through the songs.

Scarlett looked up then tossed her IPod at Melanie. "Pick a song." Scarlett commanded turning the corner. Melanie came upon one of her favorite songs.

_Red One Konvict Gaga I've had a little bit too much All of the people start to rush. Start to rush by.  
_

Scarlett glanced over at Melanie with a smile upon her face. She may not care that much for Melanie but, she sure could pick some good songs. Fifteen minutes later they arrived at Sally's Nail and Spa. They made their way into the building when Scarlett saw the new nail polish all the girls were talking about. "No Scarlett, we came here for the spa not nails." Melanie answered as she put her hand on Scarlett's shoulder.

"But there the new thing. I have to have it." Scarlett answered as she picked up the bright beautiful colors.

"No Scarlett, you don't need it. Come on we're next." Melanie answered pulling Scarlett away from the polish.

"OW not so hard." Scarlett yelled as she flinched. A lady massaged Scarlett's tight muscles.

"Sorry, it's just that your muscles are so tense." Meagan answered putting more lotion on her hands.

"You're not ringing out a stupid mop." Scarlett answered putting her face back in the face hole. Finally getting a chance to relax someone walked into the room.

"Scarlett, we have to get going." Melanie said as she caught her breath.

"Why." Scarlett whined as she lifted her head up. This was so not a good day.

"Ashley needs to talk to you." Melanie answered.

"Did he say why?" Scarlett asked as she got dressed. She really didn't need this right now.

"Something about a meeting tomorrow," Melanie answered as she paid for her facial.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, why now!" Scarlett answered as she flung the front door open. She glanced over at Melanie. "Sorry." As her face fell. She never cussed in front of Melanie before until now.

"It's alright." Melanie answered as they drove away.

As soon as they were home Scarlett called Ashley. "What do you want?" Scarlett asked. "What's with this meeting? I didn't even know we had one."

"Of course you wouldn't know about the meeting Scarlett. You weren't at work today." Ashley said as he drove home. "The meeting is on the upcoming Johnson case. The one about the mother having a drinking problem and beating her children. Do you have the papers done?"

"Yes there sitting on my desk at home." Scarlett answered turning the corner to her home.

"I would like to see them tomorrow before the meeting." Ashley said stepping into his apartment. "The meeting starts at nine see you then."

Scarlett closed her phone and got out of the car. "The meetings tomorrow at nine, I will need to pick the perfect outfit out and hair, hair is one of the most important things and-"

"Uh Scarlett, I hate to put a damper on this fashion emergency but, you need to take me home." Melanie said as she still sat in the passenger seat.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that sorry Melly." Scarlett said scratching the back of her head. She got back into the car and took Melanie home.

A little while latter Scarlett arrived back home and raced up to her room. She flung her closet door open and began looking for the right outfit. "How about my cream colored suite…no out of season. Heck I don't even know why I still have it. Um my cute pair of black paints and a black jacket with a white undershirt with my cute patent leather shoes." Scarlett laid aside that outfit and went and ate dinner.

The morning sun shown threw Scarlett's bedroom window. Scarlett laid in bed with her covers keeping her nice and warm. She was sleep peacefully until she heard her door open and a voice.

"Scarlett, honey its time to get up you have an hour to get ready and eat breakfast." Ellen answered in a sweet voice as she poked her head into the room.

"Uh, not now mom, I want to sleep, please." Scarlett begged as she rolled over and shut her eyes.

"Five more minutes and you better be up." Ellen answered closing the door. Five minutes later and Scarlett still hadn't emerged from her room.

"Ginger, go get Scarlett up." Gerald asked the two year old Golden Labrador. That sat at his side in his lazy boy chair.

The dog raced up the staircase took a right and went into Scarlett's room. Ginger hopped up onto Scarlett's four poster bed and began licking her lovely face. "Uh Ginger, stop it, Get down." Scarlett answered as she pushed the dog away. The dog sat at the foot of her bed and looked up at Scarlett with those big sad brown eyes. "Aw, I'm sorry girl." Scarlett answered she scratched Ginger behind the ears. "I just don't want to smell like dog when I go into work." She began brushing her lovely brown hair. The dog looked up at her with its head up and a look of confusion on its face. "Oh don't give me that look." Scarlett answered as she put on her makeup and head to her bathroom to change. Ten minutes later Scarlett appeared at the breakfast table all bright eye and bushytailed

"It's about time you get up." Suellen said as she took a drink of her juice.

"Suellen be nice to your sister." Ellen said putting a plate of pancakes. "I thought I told you five more minutes."

"I know mom I was just so tired." Scarlett answered as a yawn escaped her lovely lips. She began eating her breakfast and realized what time it was. "8:30! I gotten get going." She dashed from the table and headed for the door.

"Where are you going Katy Scarlett, didn't ya forget something?" Gerald asked his eldest daughter.

Scarlett stopped dead in her tracks. What could she have forgotten? She had everything the papers and-. She went over and gave her parents kisses goodbye and off she went. She drove with lighting speed down Oak Street and onto Main Street. A few moments later Scarlett made her way into the conference room.

"Aw Scarlett, it's nice of you to show up before the meeting." Ashley answered getting up and giving her a hug.

"I've got the papers ready for the meeting and case." Scarlett answered taking out a folder full of papers and paper clips. She handed them to Ashley as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Very well Scarlett you did a great job on these papers." Ashley answered as a smile crept a crossed his face. He laid the papers on the table. "There's also something else I need to talk to you about."

Scarlett's face went from cheerful to panic stricken. "Calm down Scarlett, it's nothing bad. In fact I and some people from the firm have to take a week off and go to Hawaii and meet with the big boss, because he doesn't want to come to his home town and-"

"Ashley, calm down everything's going to be okay." Scarlett answered getting him a glass of water.

Ashley took a drink and continued "About next year's cases and other things. Our paralegals need to come along with us." Ashley answered as he sat down at the table.

Scarlett's face lifted. This was great it wasn't bad news it was good news. Not only was she getting to go with Ashley on a trip but, the trip was to Hawaii. Ashley waved a hand in front of Scarlett's face. "Scarlett is everything alright?"

"Uh yeah I'm fine. Gee what is up with you asking me all of a sudden if everything's alright?" Scarlett asked shaking her head.

"I was just being a concerned friend Scarlett." Ashley answered as people began to come into the conference room. "People if you would please have a seat we will get started shortly."

That night Scarlett began packing for the trip. Her plane was scheduled to leave at ten the following morning. "So I'm taking my cute little sundress with my white heels, my cute little short shorts with some tank tops and tees, two evening gowns, Bikini, sunglasses, camera and some other things…am I forgetting anything?" Scarlett asked allowed as her friend Cathleen Calvert dug threw all her cloths.

"Yes your forgetting this, this and this." Cathleen said throwing things at Scarlett.

"Cathleen, I don't need these things for Hawaii. It's summer there." Scarlett answered as she put the things on her bed. "Well I think that's about it." While she stood by four things of luggage, "Alright, come give me a hug goodbye." She told her friend as she held her arms open. They hugged and Scarlett went down stairs. She found her family waiting by the front door.

"Can't we at least give u a drive to the air port?" Ellen asked looking at her daughter.

"No mom there's already a cab waiting for me." Scarlett answered as she opened the front door.

"Well alright but, you be good and safe in Hawaii." Gerald said giving his daughter a hug and kiss goodbye.

"I love you guys. Don't worry I will call often." Scarlett said giving her mom and hug and kiss. Scarlett went and got in the cab. The cab drove off while Scarlett waved to her parents. An hour later Scarlett arrived at the airport, with a smile on her face and a bag in hand.

"Are you ready?" Scarlett asked Ashley as she met him at their gate.

"Yep," Ashley answered as their flight was called. They took their seats as more people board the plane. Scarlett was in seat B6 and Ashley was in B4…wait if Scarlett was on the left and Ashley was on the right then who was in the middle? Moments later a rather large man came and sat right in that spot. Scarlett tried to keep her cool while the nine hour flight took hold, while Ashley worked on some papers for their trip.

Nine hours later the plane landed in Honolulu. The warm sea air and wonderful breeze, welcomed them into the lovely city. "This is such a lovely place." Scarlett said as they left the airport.

"We will be staying at the Queen Kapiolani hotel." Ashley said as a taxi pulled up the road where the hotel was.

"Oh sounds very high class." Scarlett said chewing on a piece of gum.

"Were here," Ashley answered opening the door and getting the bags out of the trunk. They made their way into the five star hotel. When they entered the lobby Scarlett's mouth dropped. There were pictures of the princess all around the place. It was a very beautiful place; of course it was fit for a princess. The two checked in and went up to their rooms.

"I will be just down the hall if you need me." Ashley answered as Scarlett stood in front of her room.

"Alright, thank you." Scarlett answered as she put the key in. The door opened and Scarlett's mouth fell open yet again. If she thought the lobby was amazing her room was fit for a princess. She unpacked her cloths and got things ready for the following day. In fact the following day she was to meet the boss of the entire company at a cocktail party.

**A/N:**Well what do you think? Like it hate it? let me know:) I normally don't cuse as much in stories, and the Queen Kapiolani Hotel is very nice. I got to go to Hawaii while I was in high school. It'f very nice:) Anyway if you would review. Thanks:)


	2. Chapter 2:Rhett Butler

Chapter 2: Rhett Butler

The hotel room was reverent. The walls were a cream color, with a hint of white gliding along the carpet. Pictures graced the percents of the room to give it that finishing touch fill to it. There were two rooms. One room led into the sitting room. There was a small couch which unfolded to make a bed, a chair and a big screen TV. The bedroom was next. Walking through Scarlett came across a brown king size bed, which sat in the middle of the room. White sheets covered the bed, along with a yellow blanket placed neatly at the end of the bed. Two night stands were propped up against the bed. On one sat a small lamp with an alarm clock, on the other sat a vase of flowers. A plasma screen TV with a DVD player and CD player sat on a set of dressers. A small desk sat just to the right of the dresser. A little kitchenette sat just outside of the bedroom. Across from that was the very nice and clean bathroom. However, the best surprise of all was the view. A balcony over looked the lovely ocean. The sun seeped through the window as it welcomed Scarlett, into the world of royalty.

While Scarlett unpacked her many things, she called her family. "Scarlett, it's good to hear from you." Ellen answered as she picked up her cell as it played her ringtone.

"When did your flight get in? Young lady it's six in the morning here." Gerald asked as he took Ellen's phone.

"Mom, dad, relax everything's fine. My flight got in an hour ago." Scarlett answered with a laugh as she sat on her bed. "I know it's early there but, it's late here."

"Put her on speaker so we can both talk." Ellen told Gerald as she pressed the speaker button. Scarlett rolled her eyes when she heard this, again with the speaker. "Do you like it down there? Have you seen anything?" Ellen asked into the phone.

"Yeah I am its very nice here." Scarlett answered. "Not yet, I've just started to unpack my things."

"Where are you staying Katie Scarlett?" Gerald asked looking at Ellen. This was one reason why they were hopping Scarlett would call tonight.

"We are staying at the Queen Kapiolani hotel. It's right down the road from the beach." Scarlett answered as she turned on the TV. "It's a beautiful hotel."

"Sounds like you are having fun." Ellen answered as happiness shown in her voice.

"Suellen, Carreen do you want to talk to Scarlett?" Gerald yelled up the steps of the big plantation home.

"Sure, be right down." Carreen yelled back. Moments later both sisters came down stairs. Carreen had a happy smile upon her young face. While Suellen rolled her eyes and would have done something else besides talk to her sister. More like going back to bed.

"Why do I have to talk to her for?" Suellen asked sitting down at the table.

Her mom and dad pointed down at the phone. "Thanks Suellen, feeling the love." Scarlett answered with sarcasm.

Suellen covered her mouth with her hand for a few moments. She had no idea that her parents had Scarlett on speaker. Heck she and her sister's had no idea that their parents knew how to use a cell phone, let along use the speaker on it.

"Hi Scarlett," Carreen called to her sister in a happy voice.

"Hi Carreen, How are things there? Suellen being a brat like normal." Scarlett asked with a laugh.

"Scarlett!" Her parent's said together as Scarlett made a rude comment to Suellen.

"Everything's fine, Ginger misses you and sits by the door waiting for you to come home. The Tarleton twins call often asking when you are coming back." Carreen answered. Then she looked at Suellen. "Yeah I guess you could say that about Suellen. You know Scarlett, Suellen's, only that way toward you, not me."

"Aw that's very sweet of the boys to do that. Tell them I will be home in a week." Scarlett answered back with love in her voice. "Ginger always does that when one of us leaves for a while. As for Suellen…well we all know what I think of that."

"Scarlett, I have a really rude comment I could say back but, I'm not going to…for the sake of our parents." Suellen fired back as she crossed her arms.

"No Suellen, what were you going to say?" Scarlett asked as she began polishing her toes.

Suellen looked at her parents. "Maybe if you're lucky you'll get laid while you're down there."

"Well at least I know I can do that." Scarlett said back. Her sister always had to have the last word in everything.

"Suellen and Scarlett that is enough!" both parents yelled at their daughters. "Suellen either go back to bed or say you're sorry to your sister, and that goes for you as well Scarlett." Gerald said in a cross voice.

"Sorry Scarlett." Suellen said with a snap in her voice.

"Sorry, Suellen," Scarlett answered as she stuck out her tong as if her sister could see her. "Someone is calling me, probably Cathleen. I will talk to you later. I love you."

"We love you to sweetie." Ellen answered as each family member told their goodbyes.

Scarlett clicked over to the other line. Before she could even say a word Cathleen began yelling in her ear.

"How are things going over there? Met any cute boys yet?" she asked with excitement. Cathleen was beyond excitement that her best friend in the entire world was in Hawaii, with a lot of cute guys.

"Cathleen, calm down, take a deep breath. You just practically blew my ear drum out." Scarlett said with a laugh as she tried to calm her friend down. "No I haven't…not unless you count the guy sitting next to me on the plane, and besides my flight just got in an hour ago."

"Who, the big guy you were telling me about on the flight there?" Cathleen asked with a sick task filling her mouth. It finally happened Scarlett finally cracked. Cathleen knew that Scarlett didn't have a boyfriend but, that didn't mean she had to go after the first guy she saw.

"No, I'm talking about Ashley." Scarlett answered back with a deep sigh of happiness. "This is the perfect place for us."

"Uh Scarlett, you need to get a grip on reality. Ashley and Melanie are together." Cathleen answered her friend. She hated to break it to Scarlett but it was true.

"Thanks Cathleen for all the help and support." Scarlett answered back. It began to sound like she was crying.

"Oh no Scarlett, please don't cry. I was just trying to help. I'm sorry." Cathleen said in a shock and scared voice.

"If you want to help me out, I need help deciding on which dress to wear tomorrow for the cocktail party." Scarlett began as she went over to her small closet and looked at the dresses she brought with her. "I'm to meet the boss of the entire law firm tomorrow, and I have no idea which dress I should wear."

"This is a major fashion help 101." Cathleen began. "Alright, let's see which dresses did you take?"

"The knee length, teal color, spaghetti strap dress with the diamond in between my chest. I got it at Macys last spring." Scarlett began. There was silence in the background. Cathleen had no idea what Scarlett was talking about. "I wore it to the Wilkes party a few weeks ago."

"That dress looks amazing on you. Plus it was on sale." Cathleen said with excitement. "What other dresses did you bring?"

"Oh yeah, if two hundred dollars for a dress is a sale, then I don't know what is." Scarlett thought to herself as her friend brought up the price. This in return brought back a lot of unhappiness between the family for a few moments…

"_You paid how much for the dress?" Gerald asked as his daughter and wife stood in the family room having a talk about this dress Scarlett bought. _

"_Um, two hundred dollars." Scarlett answered as her lovely face fell, with her lovely smile going into a frown showing her teeth, while her eyes became filled with fear. "Dad, mom it was on sale and Cathleen said it looked great on me and that I should get it." _

"_Honey, we don't mind that you bought the dress, we just would have liked it if you would have called us first and told us you were getting it." Ellen answered as a speechless Gerald listened to his wife. _

"_That would have been nice." Gerald answered cramming his hands into his pockets. "It's alright Scarlett. Just next time remember what you went to the mall for, instead of coming home with bags and bags." _

"_Alright, it won't happen again." Scarlett answered with a sweet smile. But deep down Scarlett new she would buy more things. Her family was rich and why shouldn't she show that her family was rich? _

"Hello Scarlett, are you there?" Cathleen asked as silence filled the room.

"Yeah Cathleen I'm here. Well I brought my little black dress, with the white shear like fabric going down the front. Two evening gowns and a few sun dresses." Scarlett answered her friend as she flipped threw her closet. "I had forgotten I packed this many dresses. Then again when you have four big bags full, you forget what you've brought."

"Gee what does your boss do? Go to cocktails and parties every night?" Cathleen asked taking out a yogurt then sat down to watch a movie.

"No, Ashley just said to bring a few nice things and the regulars. So I brought a few nice dresses and what I normally wear." Scarlett answered as she laid aside two dresses. "Alright, which dress should I wear?"

"The teal dress, that dress looks amazing on you." Cathleen answered as she took a bit of her yogurt. "With your little black shoes that you got at DSW last summer."

"That does sound very cute. Thank goodness I brought my black shoes." Scarlett answered as she pulled them out.

"Your hair would look so cute curly." Cathleen said as she began flipping through her Cosmo Magazine, while she waited for the movie to come back on.

"You think?" Scarlett asked as she held up the dress while she looked in the full length mirror.

"Totally, you wore your hair like that once for a school dance." Cathleen answered as her movie came back on.

"That's right I did. Wow that was a long time ago. That was back in our freshman year." Scarlett answered as memories came flooding back.

"You looked very cute." Cathleen said trying to reassure her friend that it would look fine.

"Alright, I will wear that. I'm sure Ashley will love it." Scarlett said with confidence.

"Scarlett, what did I just tell you about Ashley and Melanie?" Cathleen asked as she began to get onto Scarlett.

"I know," Scarlett answered back as the clock turned four.

"Just have fun this week. No thinking of Ashley, no thinking about anything…except work you have to think of that." Cathleen answered with a laugh.

"Alright, I better be getting off of here and get things ready for tomorrow, talk to you later Cathleen." Scarlett said as her phone began to die. She dug threw her bag to get her phone charger out. She put it beside her bed.

"Have fun this week and don't forget to call me with all the greatest gossip." Cathleen reminded her friend.

"Don't worry I won't" Scarlett answered back as she told her friend goodbye. She looked at the dress once more "I am going to impress Ashley, if it's the last thing I do." With that said she lay down and took a nap. She was in need of a nap.

The next day was a very busy one. Scarlett woke with a smile upon her face. Today was going to be a good day, she could just feel it. While she got up her phone rang. She looked at it and it was Ashley calling.

"Hello." Scarlett asked as she looked into the bathroom mirror. Uh, she was in need of some makeup and of course some sun.

"Scarlett, I just wanted to let you know, that the cocktail party is at five tonight." Ashley said as he dug through something's. "Would you mind coming down to my room, I need that Johnson case that you brought to the office."

"Sure, let me get dressed and I will be right down. The case is in one of my bags." Scarlett answered as she grabbed a Miami T-shirt and a pair of Aeropostale jeans. After getting dressed she began looking for the file. She dug through the bag she thought it was in. After searching her bags twice she began to get frantic. Before long her room was a wreck and she was late getting to Ashley's. Scarlett dashed out the door and walked swiftly down to Ashley's.

Moments later there was a knock on Ashley's door. Ashley opened the door and to Scarlett's surprise she found him shirtless. She did everything to keep her cool. "Ashley I can't find the file." Scarlett answered as her eyes got wide and panic shot through them.

"What do you mean you can't find it? I handed it to you before you left to go home and pack." Ashley asked as he put his hand through his lovely golden hair.

"I know you did. All I can think of is-"Scarlett started as she began to think back to wear it may be. After thinking Scarlett knew where it was. She gasped with horror as she remembered. "I left it on the kitchen counter the morning that I left."

"Oh Scarlett, how could you forget such an important file?" Ashley asked as he put on a shirt. "I knew you would keep those kinds of files with you. Now you go and do a thing like this?"

"I'm sorry Ashley, I just forgot alright. Calm down, it's not like we can't get the file here. I can have my parent's mail it here." Scarlett began. "It can-"

"No Scarlett, Rhett needs the file by tonight." Ashley said as he began to straight into space.

"What do you want me to do Ashley? Re do the whole case? Look up all the papers again?" Scarlett asked as she began to get mad.

"You're going to have to Scarlett." Ashley answered looking at a shocked Scarlett.

"No, that case took me hours to work on." Scarlett answered as she through her hands up.

"I'm sorry Scarlett," Ashley answered giving Scarlett a sad look.

"Fiddle-Dee-Dee, why me!" Scarlett yelled as she left the room. As soon as she got back to her room she got started on the papers. A few hours later she remembered that she saved the case on her flash drive which was on her key chain. Scarlett pulled it out and put it into laptop. Sure enough the case was there. "Thank god." Scarlett thought as she began printing it. Scarlett looked at the clock which read 3; 30. She had an hour and a half to get the paper down to Ashley and for her to get ready.

"Here's the case." Scarlett said with a smile as Ashley opened the door to a happy Scarlett.

"Why Scarlett, you got it done so quickly." Ashley said with a smile as he held the file in his hands.

"While I was working on it I had forgotten I had it on my flash drive." Scarlett answered putting her hand on the door frame. She was very happy that she remembered it was there. Or she would be working on the case right now instead of talking to Ashley or getting ready for the party.

"I will be down at your room in an hour or so." Ashley answered with a smile upon his face.

Scarlett dismissed herself and went back to her room to get ready. A sweet perfume came from the bathroom as Scarlett emerged in her lovely teal dress as her hair lay in curls with little purl earrings completing the look. While adding a little very berry lip gloss there was a knock at the door. Scarlett answered it, to find a rather handsome man standing there. His golden hair slicked back, as if he was double 007. His rather tall figure wore a pair of black Stafford dress pants. While his upper half wore a navy blue Van Heusen dress shirt with a black tie. His sweet Tom Ford cologne filled the air as he stepped into the room.

"Ashley, you look great." Scarlett said in awe. She knew that Ashley could clean up well but, not this well. She was practically speechless.

"Thank you Scarlett." Ashley replied with a smile. "You look very pretty as well. "Isn't that the dress you said your dad flipped over, when you got home from the mall?"

"Yes, while I was talking to Cathleen that memory was brought back. Two hundred dollars isn't that much for a dress." Scarlett defended herself while getting her purse and silver wrap. "I should know I pay four hundred dollars for a coach purse."

"If you say so Scarlett," Ashley answered as they headed out the door.

Meanwhile people began to arrive at The Little Tiki bar. This was the best place to hold parties or to just hang out with people and get a little tipsy. Scarlett and Ashley arrived just as the party got underway. People were dancing and drinking and just having a good time. Most of the people there were from the firm. Scarlett and Ashley made their way over to the bar.

"How can the firm afford to do this?" Scarlett asked as they waited for a waiter.

"The boss is paying for all of this." Ashley answered as the music got started. "Believe me it's even better on the company's budget."

"May I help you?" a waiter asked as he pulled out a pad of paper.

"Yes I will have a Strawberry daiquiri." Scarlett smiled up at the waiter.

"Aren't we being an alcoholic?" Ashley asked with a laugh. "I will have a flaming volcano."

"Very funny Ashley, no I'm just starting out little and besides your having the big one right off the bat." Scarlett fired back.

"He's right you know." A strong deep voice came from behind them.

Scarlett turned at the sound of the voice. Scarlett made eye contact with a very handsome man. This man looked no older then in his thirties maybe late twenties. His dark eyes looked into her lovely green eyes. A black mustache sat on the top of his cherry lips. While his jet black hair lay perfect upon his head. This man however, was much taller than Scarlett. This man stood at full height at least 6'1 maybe even taller. His rather tall body wore a pair of black pants with a red dress shirt with a black tie.

"Scarlett this is Rhett Butler, the boss of the firm." Ashley introduced the two strangers to one another.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. O'Hara." Rhett said as he kissed her small hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well Mr. Butler." Scarlett answered in a lovely voice. She wasn't about to let her mouth get carried away with the boss…at least not yet. "Just what is Ashley right about?"

"How you're turning into an alcoholic." Rhett said stepping up to the bar ordering a drink himself.

"How?" Scarlett asked as she began to get mad. How dare this man insult her choose of drink. A strawberry daiquiri didn't have nearly as much rum and all the other liquors, as what Ashley was getting.

"One may not hurt but, once you've had about two or at least three that's when the alcohol starts taking effect." Rhett answered getting his drink and sitting next to Scarlett.

Fiddle-dee-dee this was a lot of bull crap Rhett was talking. "I bet you would know wouldn't you Mr. Butler?" Scarlett asked in a snappy voice as she took a hard drink.

"Of course, what told you otherwise?" Rhett asked with a laugh as he finished his drink.

"I-it was just obvious." Scarlett answered turning the other way.

Rhett held out his hand as the music played. "What do you want?" Scarlett asked glancing over her shoulder.

"I'm asking you if you would like to dance." Rhett asked still holding out his hand.

Scarlett turned around rolled her eyes and took his hand. "I will be right back." Scarlett told Ashley as Rhett led her to the dance floor.

"Take your time I will be here...enjoying myself." Ashley answered taking another drink.

"If I may ask Ms. O'Hara how long have you been Ashley's assistant?" Rhett asked as he held her close.

"For a year almost, his other assistant had to leave on account she was having a baby." Scarlett answered his question as she gazed into his lovely face along with taking in the sweet smell of his cologne. She took in all she could of this man. Before long she realized she hadn't said anything. "How long have you been the boss of this firm?"

"For two years. The firm opened its doors in the summer and has done well ever since." Rhett answered as they glided a crossed the floor. Rhett couldn't help but stare into Scarlett's lovely green eyes. "You know Ms. O'Hara you have very pretty eyes."

What was her boss pulling at? If he was trying to flirt with her it wasn't working and it wasn't going to work. Why did he have to call her Ms. O'Hara? Her name was Scarlett not Ms. "Just what are you getting at?"

"Nothing I was just stating that you have lovely eyes." Rhett said with his handsome smile that graced his face.

"Oh, well thank you." Scarlett answered as she began to fill foolish. "If you want you could call me Scarlett."

"Alright Scarlett, you may call me Rhett if you wish." Rhett answered as the song ended.

"Having fun Ashley?" Scarlett asked getting another strawberry daiquiri.

"You bet." Ashley answered talking to the people next to him.

After another drink Scarlett sat out the next danced and talked with Ashley as he drank. Surprisingly Ashley hadn't gotten a least bit drunk…not that Scarlett could see.

"Maybe you better slow down with that." Scarlett said taking the drink from him.

"I'm not drunk Scarlett." Ashley answered almost in a slurred voice.

"If you're not drunk I must be your aunt then." Scarlett answered patting Ashley on the back. After talking to Ashley for a while she danced again with Rhett.

At about half past eight things began to get blurry for Scarlett. This was only her third drink and nothing more. Scarlett ran to the bathroom and got sick from all the alcohol that ran in her system. She came out moments later. Rhett and a somewhat drunk Ashley came to Scarlett's side.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked looking at Scarlett with confusion and worry.

"I don't know I-don't feel very good." Scarlett answered as she tried to keep it down along with trying to see straight.

"We need to get her back before she passes out." Rhett answered as he helped Ashley support Scarlett's body.

Ten minutes later they arrived back at the hotel. "Ashley you go to your room, you yourself look like you could drop any second as well." Rhett answered as they stopped in front of Scarlett's room.

"Alright," Ashley answered as he began stumbling to his room.

Rhett unlocked the door turned on the light and led Scarlett to her bed. "Wh-what's going on?" A sick Scarlett asked as she opened her eyes.

"You got sick and drunk at the party." Rhett answered looking at Scarlett. "Go to sleep you have a busy day tomorrow and my guess you will probably have a very big hangover in the morning."

"Alright," Scarlett answered as she shut her eyes and went to sleep.

Rhett let himself out of her room and went to his own. Tonight had been some night. He had never seen such a girl like Scarlett. She was like no other woman he had ever met.

**A/N: **A much longer chapter. What do you think of Rhett? Yes he's finally in the story:) **Review **

**P.S.** Have a nice 4th of July


	3. Chapter 3: A Good Day

Chapter 3: A Good Day

Scarlett woke the next morning with a splitting headache. Sitting up rather quickly, she began to get very dizzy and sick to her stomach. Scarlett dashed into the bathroom and threw herself over the toilet. She could hardly remember anything from last night. All she could recall was meeting Rhett Butler. They danced, talked and then everything went black. After sitting on the floor a while with a wet towel on her head Scarlett, went and got ready, to the best of her ability.

Finally after what seemed forever Scarlett made her way to Ashley's room. Stepping up to the door there was a note.

_Dear Scarlett;_

_Meet me in the small conference room to look over the Johnson case. _

_P.S. I hope you are feeling better._

_Ashley _

Scarlett sighed and went to the conference room. She made her way swiftly threw the crowd down in the lobby. She had no idea where this conference room was. She strolled up to the desk with a smile upon her sicken face. Man did her head hurt. She thought she was going to have to lie down just till the pain subsided.

"May I help you?" the man behind the desk asks.

"Yes could you-"Scarlett started but, was stopped all of a sudden with her head spinning.

"Miss Do you need any help?" The man asked picking up the phone to call 911.

"No, I'm quite alright." Scarlett answered shaking her head. "Could you tell me where the small conference room is please?"

The man put down the phone and looked at Scarlett. "If you go to the end of this hall and take a left and go down the steps you will arrive at the room." The man said with a smile.

"Thank you." Scarlett said as she went down the hall just like the man said. While Scarlett made her way down the hall and down the stairs she wondered what Ashley would think of her? Would he think she was high? Would he think she was pulling a joke? Scarlett didn't think about that, no she would think about that later…when she met Ashley.

She finally made her way down the steps and into the room. "I'm sorry I'm late, I was just-"Scarlett stared as she shut the door and turned around.

"Is everything alright Scarlett?" Ashley asked turning towards the door.

"No Ashley, I have a bad ass hangover and a headrace!" Scarlett spat as she took her seat.

"Alright then shall we begin?" Ashley said as he and Scarlett along with a few more people sat down.

Two hours later the meeting broke for lunch. While Scarlett made her way out of the room a voice came from behind her.

"My dear, you sure know how to have a good time."

Scarlett turned to see Rhett leaning up against the wall. "I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about?" Scarlett answered as she walked up to him.

"Oh yes you do. You just don't remember." Rhett said with glimmer in his eye. "You had three drinks. Got drunk by eight and passed out."

Scarlett looked at her boss then turned to leave. "Scarlett, wait." Rhett yelled after Scarlett as he ran up to her.

"What do you want? You've already told me what I did last night, anything else?" Scarlett asked as she looked up into her bosses face. Her face wore the look of anger and anguish

"I was wondering if you would have lunch with me." Rhett asked as he opened the lobby door for Scarlett.

Scarlett thought for a moment. Ashley was busy and was working through his lunch. Scarlett was rather hungry. "Alright, Rhett," Scarlett asked as she smiled up at him with those green emerald eyes.

While they walked down the side walk Scarlett made her way towards a taxi. "What are you doing?" Rhett asked as he shut the taxi door.

Scarlett looked up at Rhett with worry, wondering what she had done wrong. All she did was open a door. "I'm getting in a taxi. You can come with me or you can walk. We can see who can get there first, if you would rather do that." Scarlett answered as a smirk came a crossed her face.

"I can assure you dear that I would get there before you." Rhett answered "I know where we are going. You however do not."

Scarlett stayed silent for a few moments then gave in. "Alright, how are we to get there?"

Rhett moved aside to reveal a dark blue motorcycle. "This my dear, is what we are riding."

"This, this is what we are riding? You're kidding right?" Scarlett asked as she stood there shaking in her skin. She had never ridden a motorcycle before.

"No I'm not kidding." Rhett answered. He tossed a helmet towards Scarlett. "You're going to do fine. Just get on and hold onto me."

Scarlett swallowed heard and swallowed her fear and got on behind Rhett. "Hang on dear." Rhett said as they sped off down the road.

Scarlett wrapped her small arms around his waist. She gripped rather tightly and hung on for dear life. Rhett could feel the grip taking hold. Man she could hang on. The wind whipped by them as they sped down the highway. Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the restaurant.

"Where are we?" Scarlett asked as she left her helmet on the bike. The place was rather large. A man tipped his hat to them as he opened the door.

"This is Kinkaids, a very nice seafood restaurant." Rhett answered as they walked into the cool lovely building. "Most of the people that live here think this is the best restaurant in Honolulu."

Man and woman dressed in black pants and white shirts as they walked around waiting on people. "How many Mr. Butler," a man asked as he stood behind the hostess stand.

"Two," Rhett answered looking at the man. The man led them back to a two person table. "Thank you." Scarlett said with a smile as the man pulled the chair out for her.

"You must come here quite a lot for them to know who you are." Scarlett said as her eyes drifted over the menu. She didn't know what to get, everything sounded very good.

"I come here quite a lot. Some people from the firm and I come here." Rhett answered as a waiter walked up.

"I'm Michael and I will be your server." A rather tall young man with a kind face and a smile. "What can I get you?"

"Yes will start out with two glasses of your best wine and-"Rhett began but, Scarlett stopped him.

"I better not, have you forgotten last night?" Scarlett asked raising her brows.

"Oh yes, never mind the wine." Rhett answered. "I will have a coke."

"I will have an ice tea." Scarlett answered with yet another smile.

The waiter went away to get the drinks. For a few moments there was silence as they looked over the menu. "This was so expensive. I hate for Rhett to pay for this." Scarlett thought as her eyes landed on a rather large price.

Five minutes later Michel came back. "Have we decided?" he asked taking out a small note pad and pen. They told him what they wanted.

"Did you have fun on motorcycle my dear?" Rhett asked while the waiter walked away.

"Yes, yes I did. A little scared but besides that I had fun." Scarlett answered as she put her ice tea down.

"I'm glad you had fun." Rhett answered with that twinkle in his eye yet again. "As for you being scared, don't be."

Half an hour later their food arrived. They talked about all things. Before long it was time for them to get back to the hotel for the meeting. "Before we go I have a question for you." Scarlett said as they headed for the bike.

"Ask away my dear." Rhett answered as they sat on a small little bench outside the restaurant.

"Why weren't you at the meeting this morning?" Scarlett asked as the wind blew her lovely chestnut hair behind her.

"I had some other things to attend to." Rhett answered as he stood up. "Shall we get back? I'm sure they are wondering what has happened to us."

They got on the bike and sped down the road yet again. Before long Scarlett's cell began to ring. "Rhett my cell is ringing."

Rhett pulled over and Scarlett took her cell out. "Hello." Came out of Scarlett's mouth.

"Where are you? Lunch ended fifteen minuets ago." Ashley asked standing outside of the hotel.

"I'm sorry." Scarlett answered in a snappy voice. As much as she loved Ashley, it was moments like this when she despised him.

"You better get back here." Ashley said in a frustrated voice.

"Were on our way," Scarlett answered into the phone.

"Whose we?" Ashley asked. But it was too late Scarlett had hung up the phone.

"Ashley said we need to get back." Scarlett answered as she turned around to see Rhett leaning against the bike.

"Alright then we will." Rhett answered as he got back on.

The bike got up to 85 miles per hour. "Rhett slow down!" Scarlett yelled into his ear. If she thought she was scared on the way over here, she was panic stricken now.

"I thought you wanted to get back to your precious Ashley?" Rhett asked as he sped down the road.

"Yes but, I don't want to be killed on the way." Scarlett answered. "Wait how did you know I liked Ashley?"

"It's easy to see my dear." Rhett answered as he came to a speed limit sign that read 45.

Scarlett was silent the rest of the way back. Did everyone know that she liked Ashley?

"About time you get back. We have been waiting for you to get back." Ashley yelled as Scarlett walked into the room.

"Calm down she was with me." Rhett answered as he walked in moments later.

"This meeting would have been over sooner if you would have been back by now." Ashley said as he wrote something on the white bored.

"I gave you that promotion and I can certainly take it away in just a snap of a finger." Rhett said in a serious voice.

Ashley didn't say a word. He knew that was the wise choice, to stay silent. With in an hour the meeting was over with.

"Why did you go with him?" Ashley asked as they waited for the elevator.

"I knew you were working through lunch and I didn't want to eat alone." Scarlett answered as the doors closed. "Why are you jealous or something?"

"No I just wanted to know that's all." Ashley answered as they stepped onto their floor. "Tomorrow is a free day. If I were you I would sleep in. You don't look very well."

"Look who's talking you had a few drinks last night to you know." Scarlett answered with a laugh.

"Yes true but, I didn't have to be helped back to my room." Ashley answered as they walked down the hall.

"Shut up." Scarlett answered as she held onto her key card. "I will see you later." With that said she let herself in. Scarlett leaned against the door and took in a deep breath. She had a great day.

**A/N**: I know it's a short chapter but, the next one should be longer. Review!


	4. Chapter 4:A Day on the Town

Chapter 4: A Day on the Town

The following day Scarlett lay by the pool side, soaking up the sun. It really was a good day to lie out. There was barley a breeze and the sun was in the perfect spot. Scarlett lay on her stomach in her pink hearted bikini with her coach sunglasses over her eyes. The sun was so warm that she could almost fall asleep from its warmth. However, before she could do so a shadow stepped in her sun light.

"Excuse me but, your standing in my light." Scarlett snapped as she sat up.

"Why if it isn't Scarlett O'Hara." A familiar voice came.

Scarlett took off her sunglasses to see Rhett standing above her. "What do you want? Today's my day off. Besides, you need a key to get into this pool. Don't make me call police."

"I was just walking by and I saw you lying here." Rhett answered sitting on the chair next to hers. "I'm staying here as well my dear."

"If that's all you wanted will you please leave. I'm trying to get a tan." Scarlett answered turning to the other side. This really was getting on her nerves. Yes she had fun yesterday with him but, that didn't mean he could stalk her.

"Aren't you hot my dear?" Rhett asked now standing up. "Aren't you going to get in?"

"Yes I'm hot but, I'm not going to get in." Scarlett answered still facing the opposite way. "Besides, the water is probably freezing."

"Get up." Rhett said standing yet again in Scarlett's sunlight. She was being rather rude and bitchy.

"Why?" Scarlett asked whipping her head towards him. "Don't you have someone else you can stalk?

"No, I don't my dear." Rhett said again. "Now get up and I will show you."

So Scarlett got up and put her hands on her hips. "Now what?" He was truly trying her patients.

"This," Rhett answered as he picked up Scarlett and carried her over to the pool.

"LET ME DOWN RHETT THIS INSTANT!" Scarlett yelled as she struggled to get free. She began to dig her nails into his skin and tried to bite him. Little did this do, it just made him laugh.

"Why should I my dear?" Rhett asked as a laugh came from his lips. He was just inches away from the pool.

Scarlett's eyes got wide with fear shooting threw them. "Don't you dare throw me in?" Scarlett yelled. The sun reflected off the ten foot pool. Scarlett could barley see the bottom of what seemed to her the deepest end of the pool.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't." Rhett asked as he stood over the water. His strong voice filled Scarlett's ears.

"Because I…I just got my nails done that's why." Scarlett exclaimed as she tried one last time to get free. This lie better work or she was gong in and she wouldn't be able to handle it.

"That's not a very good reason my dear." Rhett said with a laugh. With that said he threw Scarlett into the five foot end of the pool.

"AW RHETT!" Scarlett yelled out as she came to the surface. "You bastard" She guided her hands over her hair to keep it out of her eyes.

Rhett got in as Scarlett glared at him. "What my dear? You said you were hot." Rhett said with a smile going a crossed his face. This was just too funny, seeing Scarlett like this was priceless.

"Yes, however Rhett Butler I didn't want to be thrown in." Scarlett answered in a mad and ticked off voice.

"Don't you know how to have fun?" Rhett asked as he began to swim circles around her.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." Scarlett laughed as she managed to take Rhett under. She found this rather easy to her amazement.

"Very funny my dear but, do you honestly think I would make it that easy on you?" Rhett said with a laugh as he emerged from the water.

"Do you think you could do any better?" Scarlett asked as she made her way up the latter.

"Yes, I'm sure I could." Rhett said as he put his strong arms around Scarlett's small waist. He pulled her back in within a few short moments.

"Rhett, let me go. I want out." Scarlett answered as she brought her hand back and smacked him a crossed the face. Her face changed from fiery red and mad to scared and sorrow.

Rhett's face changed as well. It went from kind and just playing around to full of rag and full of fury. "If that's the way you want to be my dear then so be it." Rhett answered as he jumped out and started for the door.

"Rhett please wait." Scarlett yelled as she ran after him with her towel and sunglasses in hand.

"Don't you think you've done enough my dear?" Rhett asked as he turned towards a gasping Scarlet as she caught her breath.

"I'm sorry Rhett I just didn't want to be dragged into the pool like that anymore" Scarlett answered looking up at Rhett. "I don't really like being pulled in like that."

"Why didn't you say something?" Rhett asked as he lit a cigar.

"Because…I was too scared to say anything." Scarlett answered as she began to get agitated at Rhett once again. He didn't have to be so snappy and mean with her.

"It's like I told you yesterday don't be scared to tell me anything." Rhett answered as he pulled her close.

All Scarlett could do was look up into his dark amazing eyes. Rhett was more interested in her then Ashley had ever been. While the sun beat down on them everything seemed perfect. Their eyes locked for a few moments as time it's self stood still. As that moment continued it was soon interrupted.

"Heads up." A voice came as a ball landed next to them. Rhett brought his arms away from Scarlett and threw the ball back in the pool. "Well my dear shall we head back inside?" Rhett asked.

Scarlett nodded her head yes, as she shook the earlier thought from her mind. They made there way into the cool building, as people checked in and checked out. "Why don't you like being pulled into the pool dear?" Rhett asked as they made their way down the hall. "If I may ask, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"It all happened when I was a little girl. I was in the pool with my sisters and some other friends. One of them pulled me back in and it was at the deeper end of the pool. I can't swim so that is why I did what I did." Scarlett answered as she approached her door.

"I'm sorry Scarlett, I had no idea." Rhett answered as Scarlett put her key in.

"Well now you do." Scarlett snapped as she flung her door open. She stepped into the doorway of the rather large room. Rhett took her hand before she could go any further.

"When can I see you again my dear?" Rhett asked as he held onto her small china hand.

Scarlett thought her heart stopped for a moment. While she stood there those words went through her mind. "Well I…I guess." She answered with a little bit of panic in her voice.

Still holding her hand he pulled her back, holding onto her arms. "When?" he asked, looking into her eyes. He had to have an answer. He would keep her there until she gave him one.

"Tomorrow, at noon," Scarlett answered with a smile.

"Oh yes, at the luncheon." Rhett answered as he still kept hold of Scarlett. "I must see you before then."

"Well I'm awfully busy until four this afternoon." Scarlett answered as she gave him a reason. What had come over Rhett? Why just a few days ago, she had met her boss and now all of a sudden he wanted to see her more and more.

"Then, I will wait until then." Rhett answered as he held both of her hands now.

"Alright," Scarlett answered as their hands parted and she went into her room.

For the next few hours Scarlett worked on the Johnson case. While she flipped through books and searched the Internet, her mind began to wonder back to what Rhett had told her. He wanted to see her again, and not just tomorrow at noon but today at four. What was she going to do? If this wasn't enough to think about her mind was also on Ashley. She had barley seen Ashley except for the meetings and parties. She just had to tell Ashley how she felt. If she didn't she would go crazy.

Scarlett stood in the lobby of the nine story hotel. With her lovely chestnut hair back in a white hair band, her long slender legs wore a white pair of pants from Buckle. While she showed off a lovely dark green top with a V cut neck, with a little white lacy camisole underneath. A cute pair of DSW white sandals to complete the ensemble. Scarlett held one of the arms of her dark sunglasses, in between her white sparkly teeth, while she waited for Rhett.

While standing there with her arms crossed her chest, a kiss was placed on her cheek. Scarlett turned around to see Rhett standing there. "Rhett…why…did you do that?"

"I was only giving you a kiss on the cheek my dear." Rhett answered with a laugh as he looked down at a shocked and not very happy Scarlett.

"What if someone from the firm were to catch you….as in Ashley?" Scarlett asked as she pressed her hand to her cheek.

"So, you still have him wrapped around your mind." Rhett answered as his eyes narrowed and his voice changed. It would seem to Rhett that the only person in Scarlett's mind was Ashley and it would always be him.

"No…I…what I mean is… what if someone saw us." Scarlett asked as she looked up at her boss. "What if they thought that…u and me were dating or worse…?" Scarlett couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Why my dear, you have a big imagination don't you." Rhett asked as he lit a cigar.

"Uh, Rhett you are not a gentleman and you are certainly no man I would ever date." Scarlett shouted as she began to storm towards the door. This man was getting on her nerves. Not even five minuets and he was bugging her. What did she have to do, yell at him and stomp on his foot telling him to get lost? No she wouldn't do it that way she would think of something else. Someway some how she would tell him off.

"You Scarlett are far from being a proper lady." Rhett answered as he walked over to the door and grabbed her free arm. She was being so difficult to deal with let alone handle. No wonder she never has a boyfriend, only boys to flirt with.

"Let go of me you asshole." Scarlett demanded as she jerked her arm free. This had gone on long enough. One moment Rhett's nice and sweat and the next he's being a mean, pain in the ass and a bastard of a guy.

"You know how to ruin a good evening don't you?" Rhett asked as he forced her to face him.

"I'm doing no such thing. It's you Rhett Butler, who is ruining this whole evening." Scarlett fired back as her Irish temper rose in her. She most certainly had her fathers temper. It was as fiery as the fire that rose in her dark green eyes.

Rhett didn't say a word all that was said was the silence between them. For a few short moments they just looked at each other. "Shall we go, or are we going to argue all the way there?" Rhett asked as he picked up Scarlett's purse.

"Will go but, if we have one more argument for this evening I'm turning around and coming right back." Scarlett agreed with Rhett as she took her purse from him.

Rhett agreed to this and left moments later. While they walked down the sidewalk the lovely breeze and warm sun welcomed them. "Where are we going on this nice summer's day?" Scarlett asked as her hair blew in the wind.

"I thought I would show you around Honolulu." Rhett answered as they stood at a four way intersection. Today was a great day to show Scarlett about the town.

"Alright," Scarlett agreed as they continued their walk. For the first time in a while Scarlett felt rather safe with Rhett.

Scarlett's knew found knowledge of the big Island, had grown rather large. She had no idea that Honolulu was so big. There were museums, art galleries, shopping centers, the open air mall, Diamond Head State Monument and China town. By the end of the two hours of sight seeing and an hour or so at China town and the open air mall. Scarlett had two full bags and a smile upon her face.

While the sun began to sit Rhett and Scarlett walked along the white sandy beach.

"Did you have fun today my dear?" Rhett asked as he carried her bags for her.

"Yes I did. I learned quite a lot." Scarlett admitted as she carried her white sandals in her hands as her toes had sand between them. "They have so many more shops here then they do back home. Some I've never seen."

Rhett laughed at her remark. After the whole afternoon together all Scarlett could talk about was the shopping. "I'm glad that you had a fun time."

While the sun set in the west and the waves crashed onto the shore, Rhett took Scarlett's small, china like hands into his rather gently. Looking down into her lovely green eyes he knew that he had fallen in love. As the last rays of light went down they grow closer together. Before long there mouths met and they shared their first kiss. Scarlett stood on her tiptoes as she took in the kiss.

While moments went by so did the kiss. Before either one of them knew it the kiss was over with.

Neither Rhett nor Scarlett knew what to say. They were both surprised and stunned. "I suppose we should get back." Rhett finally broke the silence that was between them. That silence however had been broken forever and it was all because of one kiss.

"Yes I guess we better," Agreed Scarlett as they began walking back to the hotel. Scarlett couldn't believe what just happened. Did they really kiss? It could have been in her mind? No it was most defiantly true. But she loved Ashley not Rhett. What was going on with her?

Fifteen minutes later they arrived back at the hotel as the street lights came up. Today had been a very nice and relaxing day. Now that the day was over with Scarlett was ready to head to bed.

"I will see you tomorrow." Rhett answered as he kissed her hand. "Good night my dear,"

Scarlett told Rhett good night as a smile crept a crossed her small lovely lips. While he walked away Scarlett saw that twinkle in his eyes that she had seen twice before. Along with that twinkle in his dark eyes a mysteries smile crept a crossed his lips.

Scarlett could still feel the kiss upon her soft lips as she stood behind the closed door to her room. Could she really be falling for Rhett? No! She wouldn't think about that now, she would think about it tomorrow.

**A/N:** What do you think? **Review!**


	5. Chapter 5:Love Came Too Late

Chapter 5: Love Came Too Late

Scarlett lay in bed not knowing what to do. She had been tossing and turning for an hour now. The red lights of the clock read 12:30 A.M. It was no use she wasn't going to sleep. Scarlett sat up in bed with her hand resting on her forehead. She thought and thought of what to do. Call her parents? No! Her mother would ask questions after questions. As for her dad he would ask who this man was, what his job was, how his reputation was around town and of course made sure he was right for his little girl. The next best person was to call was either Melanie or Cathleen. Melanie would be like "Oh dear Ashley's told me about him, he's not wanted in Atlanta let alone in Georgia. I don't think you should do this. What would your parents think? Oh my" Cathleen would be the next best thing.

Scarlett picked up her pink phone and dialed her best friend's number. It rang, rang and rang, but still nothing. "Oh come on pick up pick up." Scarlett whispered as she clung to her phone.

"Scarlett, how are you?" a happy voice came on the other end. "You haven't been calling me like you said you would."

"I know I haven't. If it makes you feel any better I haven't talked to my family either." Scarlett moaned because she knew her friend spoke the truth.

"What's up? There has to be a reason why you are calling this late over there." Cathleen asked as she walked through the market.

"Remember how I told you I was meeting the boss the other day? Well I-

"Clean up on aisle six." A voice came over the intercom.

"Are you in the store?" Scarlett asked as she lay back against her pillow. "Getting your King Size Milky Way know doubt."

"Hey you know what I'm like when I get on my period I go nuts." Cathleen wined as she grabbed her candy bar and paid for it. "You were saying."

Scarlett rolled her green eyes and began yet again. "Well I met him and he was so nice and kind but then he gets all ticked and mad." Scarlett began. "Then today he threw me in the pool and I wasn't the least bit happy about it."

"Scarlett is everything alright?" Cathleen asked with worry.

Scarlett took a deep breath and continued. "Then just a few hours ago he took me on a tour of the city and…"

"Oh honey it sounds to me like you're starting to fall for him." Cathleen awed as she began eating her candy bar.

"Then this evening we were walking on the beach when….when I looked up into his eyes and then are lips met." Scarlett caved as her free hand went through her hair.

"That is so sweet. Like I said a few moments ago I think your starting to like him." Cathleen mentioned again. "At least your mind is off Ashley."

"How could this be? I still love Ashley." Scarlett said in fear as her mind began to race.

"Scarlett dear it's like I've told you a hundred times before Ashley and Melanie are together. You've got to learn to accept that." Cathleen told her best friend for the hundred and one time now.

"I suppose your right." Scarlett sighed as she thought about Rhett. Her best friend always knew what was best for her, even if there were sometimes when she didn't. "Thanks for talking with me Cathleen. I think I should be able to sleep now."

"Anytime Scarlett," Cathleen smiled as she drove down the rode. "Remember keep me posted."

"Don't worry I will." Scarlett swore as she yawned. "Night,"

"Good night," Cathleen said with a laugh as she turned the corner. It was early morning in Hawaii but it was late afternoon in Atlanta.

Scarlett laid her head back down and closed her eyes. She wasn't going to think about this now; no, she was too tired to think of this now. She would think of it tomorrow, yes, that's what she would do.

The following afternoon Scarlett, along with the other members of the firm sat around a rather large table. It was a non black tie affair. Scarlett wore her light blue sundress with a white ribbon around her small waist, along with her white sandals that strapped around her small ankles. With the dress being picture perfect her hair was just that. Straight and not a single hair curled. While her ULTA makeup was in perfect order.

While the appetizer came out Scarlett made small talk with the people around her, which included Ashley, Rhett and a few others. Not knowing what it was upon her plat she turned to Ashley and asked.

"What is this?" Scarlett wondered while she began putting a small piece into her mouth. Whatever it was it was kind of good.

Ashley laughed at the question. "Why that's fried squid." How was it that Scarlett didn't know what squid was? Ashley knew that Scarlett was a southern bell but he didn't think she was that much sheltered.

"What!" Scarlett gasped in surprise, as she got up from the table and ran towards the bathroom.

Meanwhile Rhett sat there laughing at a surprised Scarlett. A few moments later Ashley joined in on the laughing. They both felt sorry for Scarlett but it was still very funny.

Scarlett made it into the bathroom grabbing a paper towel and spit the chewed up squid into it. "Why would they serve such things at a lunch? It's utterly discussing." Scarlett said allowed looking into the mirror. Getting a quick drink of water from the near by small water cooler. Scarlett looked into the mirror yet again to check her makeup. "I suppose their wondering where I am." Scarlett told herself as she gave one last look in the mirror, then left for the table.

"Did you fall in? We've been wondering where you've been." Rhett asked as Scarlett took her seat yet again.

"No I didn't fall in. I just needed to get that awful thing out of my mouth that was all." Scarlett reassured him. So he had missed her. Scarlett wondered if Ashley had felt the same. She turned towards Ashley but to her surprise she found him not looking at her…at all.

Scarlett just let the pain pass and went back to eating her lunch. She prayed that she wouldn't find anymore surprises for lunch. "Before I begin eating again, will someone tell me what I'm about to eat?" she asked looking at the main course. It looked rather normal.

"That's chicken smothered in lemon sauce, garlic mash potatoes and a garden salad." Rhett pointed out as he put his wine glass down. That last thing she ate must have set her back a little ways.

"Thank you captain obvious," Scarlett snapped as she looked at Rhett. Why did he have to be so so…uh she couldn't think of what she wanted to call him?

"You asked what was on your plate, not me." Rhett corrected a somewhat mad Scarlett.

Scarlett ate her meal in utter silence. She didn't want to talk to Rhett or Ashley for that matter. After the main meal came dessert. Scarlett didn't bother asking what it was.

"Do you want me to tell you what that is my dear?" Rhett asked looking over at Scarlett, who was putting her fork into the dessert. "Or do you already know what it is?"

"Very funny Rhett, as a matter of fact I know what it is." Scarlett answered putting a bit of strawberry cheese cake into her mouth. "Will you please excuse me?" she asked as she put her fork down. Scarlett got up and walked out of the room.

Rhett got up from his seat excusing himself as well. Running after Scarlett he began yelling after her. "Scarlett, wait."

She turned around to see Rhett running to catch up with her. "What do you want? Don't you think you've bothered me enough today?"

"No I don't think I have." Rhett corrected as he began kissing her.

Scarlett was too stunned to stop him from doing this. While she took in the kiss she wrapped her arms around him. The warmth of his body made chills shoot down her spin and through the rest of her body.

While sharing their kiss, Ashley, came in upon the scene. Watching them from a distance it dawned on Ashley that he and Scarlett could never be. Turning around and leaving the hope within him died. If only he had told her sooner.

**A/N**: I know it's a short chapter. The next chapter will try and make up for it. I would appropriate it if I got a few more reviews then what I already have. Thanks:) Review!


	6. Chapter 6:That One Special Moment

Chapter 6: That One Special Moment

The kiss ended and Scarlett came back down to earth. Oh how she didn't want it to end. Whenever she was with Rhett she felt safe and knowing know harm would come to her. Whenever Rhett was near Scarlett's heart would pick up rather rapidly and her hands would began to sweat.

"I think we better get back to the luncheon don't you think?" Rhett asked as he began to play with Scarlett's hair.

"Why? The luncheon is already over with." Scarlett smiled as she kissed him again.

"I don't know about you but I'm the boss so I have to go back." Rhett corrected as he kissed her nose and went back to the luncheon.

Scarlett followed behind him. To her amazement when she got back there was no sign of Ashley. "Excuse me have you seen Mr. Wilkes?" Scarlett asked the person next to her.

"He said he was going back up to his room." The man answered with a smile.

"Alright, thank you." Scarlett answered.. Within moments Scarlett fled the room.

"Where are you going my dear?" Rhett asked taking her hand as she left.

"I have to go see Ashley that's all." Scarlett answered as their hands parted.

Rhett let her go without a word. Scarlett got on the nearest elevator as fast as she could. She waited and waited as it got closer and closer to her floor. "Oh come on come on, hurry up already." She said to herself as she walked back and fourth in the elevator. A few moments later it arrived. She got off rather quickly. Walking quickly down the hall she arrived at the room 340. She knocked but know answer. She knocked again this time Ashley came to the door.

"What do you want?" he asked rather frustrated. He didn't know why she bothered to come knocking at all. Their lives were going to be different now. She had chosen Rhett not him.

"I've come to tell you that I…I…" Scarlett began but for some odd reason she couldn't say the three little words she had been longing to say for such a long time. Scarlett found herself rather lost at the words. However, Ashley finished her sentence for her.

"That you're in love with Rhett?" Ashley spat at Scarlett as his eyes got rather small.

Scarlett's eyes got wide with fear and fright. "Yes I saw you two down in the lobby." Ashley finished at last as fear and hate filled his mind and body.

Scarlett felt as if her heart had just been ripped out, for she knew Ashley spoke the truth. Scarlett turned from the door and ran down the hall to find Rhett to tell him how she felt.

"Rhett, Rhett where are you!" Scarlett yelled as she ran down the halls of the hotel. Finally coming a crossed his suit room 355. She knocked on the door just like she had Ashley's. Scarlett wasn't for sure if he was back from the luncheon yet. After a few short moments the door opened and Rhett stood there.

"Why Scarlett, what is it?" he asked looking at a gasping Scarlett ass she caught her breath.

"I love you," the words slipped off her tong with in moments of the door opening.

Rhett didn't know what to say about this. It was true he loved her as well but could it really be true that Scarlett loved him as well? Rhett smiled at Scarlett opening his arms. Scarlett got into his arms as she began kissing him. Moments later the door closed.

Rhett carried Scarlett into the rather big room. He placed her on big blue king size bed. Stroking her warm, soft cheek with his hand he looked down into her lovely green soft eyes. Gently he lowered his lips down to her cheek kissing it softly. His lips slowly made there way to her soft lips. Pulling him closer to her, she began to kiss him more and more. Getting lost in the moment and that magical touch things began to happen. Things that Scarlett never thought about in a while...that was till now. Slowly, Rhett unbuttoned Scarlett's blouse and parted the front. He pulled the shirt off of her and kissed her neck, gently sucking and leaving a little red mark where his mouth had been. While he was doing this, Scarlett pulled his shirt tales from the waist band of his pants and ran her hands up his hard abs and chest, before pulling them back out and working on the buttons of his shirt. Scarlett yanked Rhett's shirt off and threw it to the floor where it landed next to her own. Next went their pants and before long all Scarlett had on were her bra and panties, while Rhett lay in his boxers. Rhett nipped at her ear and Scarlett heard a moan come from her own throat. Rhett chuckled and nipped a little harder, pulling the lobe into his mouth then and sucking on it. Scarlett's eyes rolled back in her head and she tilted her neck to give him better access to her ear. Rhett's hands were all over the place, first her hips, then her stomach, then shoulders, back, waist, face, then back to her hips again before repeating the random cycle. Scarlett's own hands couldn't stay still. They were on his shoulders, his waist, up his hard, muscular chest, then down his arms. It was as if she couldn't get enough of the feel of his skin under her fingertips. She pulled him closer to her and she heard him moan. This time it was Scarlett that chuckled, smiling against his lips and she kissed him deep, thrusting her tongue into his mouth and meeting his tongue. His hands had snaked around her back and he quickly, with the ease of much practice, popped the hooks of her bra undone before gently pulling it off of her chest and tossing it to the floor with the rest of their garments. Already Scarlett's nipples were hard peaks. Rhett took one into his mouth and she arched against him. He swirled his tongue around and around until she was practically crying out his name. Then he moved to the other side to repeat the same cruel yet magical ministrations. Scarlett's hands went to the front of Rhett's boxer waistband and, inserting two fingers into the top of the band she tugged his hips toward her insistently. Rhett's lips moved back to her neck and his hands pulled down her panties tossing them to the floor as well, leaving her completely bare to him now. His hand went between her thighs and she lifted her hips to meet him. He slid a finger into her and then back out, then two, then three. She was about to go over the edge with need for him as he quickened the pace of his digits. Scarlett couldn't take another second of this and she pushed his boxers down over his hips and grabbed him making him moan loud into her hear and stop his torture of her. She laughed. She had him right where she wanted him now. He was at her mercy. Her hands went up and down his shaft, slowly at first, and then quickening her pace. Finally she guided him to her and let go. Rhett didn't hesitate for a second, he quickly thrust into her deep and she cried out as his hips crashed into hers. She was clutching his back and shoulders, making marks with her nails up and down his back. He began pumping, faster and faster until Scarlett was riding the waves higher and higher, almost touching the sun, then, when she thought she would die of pleasure he thrust again, deeper than ever before and she shattered, floating down into a pool of liquid warmth. Rhett had emptied himself in her and she felt complete. He had collapsed on top of her and was breathing hard, yet no harder than her own. She ran her fingers through his dark hair and slept.

The next morning Scarlett woke with a smile upon her face. For a moment she had forgotten where she was at. She sat up and looked around, beside her a sleeping Rhett. She smiled down at him. He always looked so cute when he slept. Scarlett got up and began to get ready. Half an hour later she stood in the bathroom putting on her Very Berry lip gloss.

"Morning my pet," Rhett said with a smile as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Sleep well?"

"Morning, yes I did sleep rather well. How about you?" Scarlett asked as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes I did as a matter of fact."

"I kind of figured that one out. You snore rather loudly." Scarlett giggled as she covered her mouth with her hand. She didn't mean to laugh but it was rather funny. "What time is it?"

"I have a slight snoring problem." Rhett answered as he kissed her forehead. "The time is 9:45, why?"

"What? Oh crap my plan leaves in half an hour!" Scarlett screamed as she ran past Rhett and grabbed her shoes.

"Why? You still have a day left here." Rhett asked rather confused. Non of this made since.

"Ashley got an e-mail about Melanie. She was in a really bad accident" Scarlett answered as she stood at the door with her hand upon the door knob.

Rhett came over and kissed her goodbye. He watched her leave and wasn't sure when he would see her again.

"Flight number 87 is now boarding for Atlanta." A voice came over the intercom. Scarlett ran through the airport looking for Ashley. Almost giving up hope of finding him her phone rang. "Where are you?" the voice asked.

"I'm looking for you what else would I be doing? Going shopping and picking out the cutest outfit?" Scarlett spat into the phone as she struggled with her carry on bag.

"I'm right in front of you" Ashley said in a mad voice as he put his hands over his eyes. She was losing it big time.

Scarlett walked up to him as the last person boarded the plan. "What has gotten into you lately?" Scarlett asked as they took their seats.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" Ashley asked as he pulled out his laptop and put his headphones in.

"Nothing I guess. You just seem rather stunned or something that's all." Scarlett corrected as she flipped open her Cosmo magazine.

"I'm scared about Melly." Ashley answered as he flipped through his music.

"Don't worry will be home in nine hours." Scarlett said with a smile as she took his hand.

For the next nine hours Scarlett thought of Rhett and only Rhett. While Ashley thought of Melly but also thought of Scarlett.

Nine hours later the plan landed in the Atlanta airport. "I never thought I would say this but boy does it feel good to be home." Scarlett said in aw as she breathed in the Atlanta fresh air.

"Ashley! Scarlett!" a happy voice yelled as the two appeared from the airport. Scarlett and Ashley saw Melanie in a wheelchair with a broken leg.

"Melanie it's good to see you." Ashley welcomed his love as he gave her a welcome home kiss. "I got an e-mail saying you were in a bad accident."

"I was but, all that I came out having was a broken leg and a few cuts." Melanie answered his love. "Scarlett it's so good to see you."

Scarlett gave Melly a hug. "It's good to see you to."

While ridding home with Mr. Wilkes the four of them made small talk about different things mostly about Hawaii. A little over an hour later the truck pulled up to Tara.

"Thanks for the ride Mr. Wilkes." Scarlett said as she got her bags out and closed the door.

"You're welcome Scarlett." Mr. Wilkes called to her.

Scarlett walked up the long path to her home and took in her surroundings. For not being home for a week and being in paradise it sure felt good to be home again. As soon as she opened the door she was welcomed by a family who loved her.

"Welcome home Scarlett." Careen said with excitement as she hugged her older sister, while Suellen stayed her distance.

"It's so good to have you home again Katie Scarlett." Gerald said with a smile as he hugged his daughter. "I and your mother have been worried sick."

"It was your father that was worried sick." Ellen said with a laugh as she gave her daughter a hug. "It's so good to have you home again."

Cathleen ran up and gave her best friend a big hug. "It's good to see you to Cathleen." Scarlett said in a weak voice.

"Oh Sorry Scarlett," Cathleen said with a laugh. She let go the moment that came from her mouth.

"I know you just missed me." Scarlett smiled at her friend. "I missed you to."

"Is she here?" a voice came as a rather big black lady came around the corner.

"Mammy!" Scarlett yelled as she went to give the lady a hug. "It's good to see ya."

"It's good to have you home child." Mammy said in her heavy southern accent.

As much as Scarlett loved it in Hawaii she missed her roots. Scarlett talked about her trip and what was in store for the coming year of the firm. Scarlett may have told her family about the trip but there was one thing she didn't tell them, and that was Rhett Butler.

_**Two Weeks later…**_

Scarlett opened her eyes rather fast while her stomach began to hurt like crazy. Scarlett through herself in the bathroom and over the toilet while she got sick. Lifting her head rather slowly she noticed that her head began to spin and throb. Moaning and groaning in pain as she lay on the cold, hard bathroom floor. While lying there in pain and sickness Mammy came by.

"Scarlett, what tis the matter?" Mammy asked as she grabbed her a cold cloth and placed it on her head.

"I don't know I woke up and felt sick." Scarlett said as she put her hand over her mouth. "For the past week I've felt rather sick to my stomach."

"Oh child you feel clammy and ya look paler then a china doll." Mammy commented as she looked at Scarlett through her dark worried eyes.

"I know I do and I don't know what to do." Scarlett agreed as she put her head back into the toilet. Oh this wasn't good she felt awful. What she needed was her mother. "Mammy, could you get mom for me?"

"I sure will Scarlett." Mammy said as she left and got her mother. Something just wasn't right with Ms. Scarlett. She felt rather cold, looked the color of a baby goat and her once lovely green eyes looked sicken and tired. "Ms. Ellen, Scarlett, says she needs to see ya right away."

"What's wrong?" Ellen asked getting up from her office desk. Something didn't seem right to Ellen. Scarlett was hardly sick.

"I don't know she just said she was sick." Mammy answered standing in the door way of the somewhat small office.

Ellen raced from the room down the hall and into the bathroom that her daughters shared. "Scarlett, dear what's wrong?" Ellen asked as she knelt down next to her daughter.

"I don't know mom I haven't felt good for the last week." Scarlett said with honesty. "I've been getting sick and haven't been getting enough sleep."

"Alright, what I want you to do is go back to bed for me. Then I want you took keep a cold cloth to your forehead." Ellen told her daughter what to do as she looked for the thermometer. "Let me take your tempter. 98.6 your tempter is fine."

"I'm going back to bed." A sick Scarlett answered as she struggled back into her bedroom and into bed.

"Keep this by your side." Ellen commanded as she laid a bucket next to her bed.

"An ice cream bucket?" Scarlett asked with her eyebrows raised. Her mother was kidding right? "You're kidding right?"

"No I'm not now keep it there." Ellen pointed down at it. "It's so you don't have to make a trip to the bathroom every five minutes." She kissed her daughter on the forehead and left the room.

Scarlett closed her eyes and thought for a little while she was beginning to feel better. That lasted for all of two minutes as soon as she opened her eyes she got sick. "Uh, this is so not like me. I've play hooky sometimes but I'm never really truly sick." She laid her head back and fell asleep with in a few short moments.

"Mom, can I get some pickles and ice cream?" Scarlett asked as her mom came in to check on her. She was finally better enough to hold solid food down and was able to sit up in bed. All she had was the 24 hour bug. That was all and nothing else.

"Pickles and ice cream, that's an odd snack normally woman ask for that when their-" Ellen stopped as she thought about it.

"What? When their pregnant?" Scarlett asked as she took a drink of her water.

"Yes," Ellen answered as she stared at her oldest daughter.

"What?" Scarlett asked.

"Nothing it's just that you want a really odd snack." Ellen said as she looked at her daughter waiting for her to cave. She left the room and Mammy came in.

"Scarlett, what did ya do while ya was in Hawaii?" Mammy asked bringing in another thing of water.

"Nothing Mammy," Scarlett lied as she swallowed hard. She knew what she had done and that was going to stay between herself and know one else.

Mammy left and Ellen came back with the snack. Scarlett began eating her snack and knew something was odd. She didn't know what it was but there was something going on with her.

"Come on change already." Scarlett said allowed as she shook the pregnancy test. She began to get scared as the moments turned into minutes. Scarlett began to walk back and forth in the bathroom as her heart began to shake.

"Scarlett is everything alright?" she heard her younger sister call to her from behind the closed door.

"Everything's fine," Scarlett lied as she sat on the sink. What was taking this thing so long? After being in the bathroom for fifteen minutes she was ready to find out. Finally after what seemed forever and a day she held up the test with her hand shaking. The test read positive!

**A/N:** I would like to say a few words in this A/N. Whoever the person is that is leaving me mean and rude comments. STOP! I've put up with it long enough it stops here. Have you ever head of "If you don't have anything nice to say don't say it at all." Whoever this person is has ruined the Anonymous Reviews for everyone. Now to the people that have been nice in their reviews and not a pain in my side. I want to thank you for the kind words it means a lot. I will try to have the next chapter up soon.

**P.S**. I would like to thank Cat O'Hara Butler for helping me with this chapter means a lot. Couldn't have done it with out her help. Thanks again:)


	7. Chapter 7:Who knows?

Chapter 7: Who knows?

Scarlett slid to the floor with the test in hand. Her hands began to sweat while her body shook and mind raced. What was she going to do? Who could she tell and trust? Who could help her? All these questions and more filled her mind. She began to fill hotter and hotter still. For a while she thought she would pass out. With her hand upon her clammy and sweaty forehead she began to wonder what her family would think. Not just her family but the community. They would think that she was a slut, prostitute! No, No she wasn't one of them, far from being one of those. She wasn't going to be what Belle Watling was known for. Thinking of what her family and town would think she failed to think of Rhett and what he would think about such matter.

At the thought of his name Scarlett's eye's widened. What would Rhett think? Oh dear! He would be out raged that's what he would be. Or maybe he would like that she was pregnant? Yeah maybe he would like the idea. No, knowing him he would laugh at the matter and tell her that it was all in her mind or…that it was Ashley's baby. It was certainly is not. If he said such a thing she would tell him to look at the test and then tell her what he thought. Yes that's what she would do. With this thought a smile crept a crossed her lovely young face. However as soon as the smile came it faded. When would she tell him and of course tell her family? Oh this was getting much too heard. Why did this have to happen to her for?

Still thinking of questions and answers Carreen still banged on the door and began to get very impatient. "Scarlett, don't make me go get Mammy!" she yelled as she tried yet again.

"Don't do that I…I will be out in a moment." Scarlett said as she took a deep breath. Putting the card bored box in the trashcan she unlocked the door and walked out. Carreen looked at her older sister before closing the door.

"What?" Scarlett asked as she stood in the hall.

"Nothing just wondering if you're okay you look really pale." Carreen answered before closing the bathroom door behind her.

Scarlett felt her face and felt that it was clam and clammy still. However the hot within her cheeks was gone. Scarlett turned from the hall and went to her room to think. Meanwhile Carreen was fixing her hair when she spotted the box in the trashcan. Her eyes got wide when she picked it up. Could her sister be pregnant? She put the test back in the trashcan and walked out of the bathroom.

Scarlett lay against her door with her eyes shut and the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She all of a sudden felt sick to her stomach and her heart beating fast. After calming herself down Scarlett picked up her cell phone and sat on her bed with her eyes shut yet again.

"Hello this is Cathleen I'm not able to come to the phone right now please leave a message." Her voice mail came on moments later.

"Cathleen, this is Scarlett please call me back when you get this message." Scarlett said into the phone as fear gripped her body. Scarlett shut the phone and laid down on her king size bed as she began to dream.

Half an hour later her phone went off. Scarlett jumped at the sound of her phone. "Hello," she said into the phone.

"Scarlett, it's me Cathleen I just got your message. Is everything alright? You seemed rather scared or worried." Cathleen asked.

"There's something I need to tell you. I don't know who else to turn to." Scarlett cried as a tear cam to her lovely green eyes.

"Of course Scarlett but what is it?"

"I'm pregnant." Scarlett sobbed as she clung to the phone with her face buried into a pillow.

"Oh my god Scarlett how did this happen?" Cathleen asked in aw as she let it all sink in. "I know how it happened I mean what made you want to do that?"

"I don't know I wasn't drunk or anything I guess I...I"

"What Scarlett you guess what?" Cathleen asked as she began to go nuts.

"I guess I fell in love." Scarlett sobbed into the phone as she sat up.

"Who? Who's baby is it?" Cathleen asked getting ready to jump out of her skin. "Is it Ashley? Oh Scarlett what have you done? I can't believe you would-"

"It's not Ashley's it's it's." Scarlett took a deep breath before she finished her thought. "It's Rhett's."

Cathleen was in shock as she stumbled over her own to feet as she found out the news. "No, when did this happen? I thought you didn't like him?"

"I thought wrong. Remember when I told you about the walk along the beach and all?" Scarlett questioned as she hugged her knees close to her body.

"Yes what about it?" Cathleen asked

"That's when I realized that I did love him." Scarlett answered as a sigh of relief came over her. "Then we had a luncheon for the firm. Well I excused myself from the table after an incident happened. Rhett followed me out into the lobby. He kissed me and Ashley saw-"

"No!" Cathleen said in shock as her hand flew to her mouth. She couldn't believe a word her friend was saying.

"Yes, well Rhett and I went back into the luncheon where Ashley was no where to be found. I was told that he was up at his room. I went up there to tell him that I was in love with him. But I couldn't bring myself to do so. So, he finished my sentence saying that I was in love with Rhett." The words rolled off of Scarlett's lips. "That's when I realized that I was in love with the wrong person; I ran down the hall to Rhett's room and poured my heart out to him. That's when all the rest took place." Scarlett poured out as she took another deep breath.

"Wow you did have an interesting week didn't you." said Cathleen.

"Yes and I don't regret any of it…that is until now." Scarlett reassured as her lips began to tremble. "Oh, what am I going to do? I'm scared to tell my family on what they might think. I'm also scared to death on what Rhett will think."

"Don't you worry dear you've already told one person and this person will be behind you all the way. Don't be scared in telling your family. Everything will be fine." Cathleen tried to calm her best friend down. "How do you know you're even pregnant?"

"I got a test at the corner market." Scarlett told her friend as she looked at the test. "As a matter of fact I'm holding the test in my hand as we speak."

"You know those things aren't always right." Cathleen told her friend as she stop dead in her tracks. "My cousin got one of those and it said she wasn't pregnant and she was. What you need to do is go to the doctor."

Scarlett's face turned white at the talk of a doctor. Suppose someone saw her there? Like India. Oh what was she going to do?

"If you want Scarlett I can go with you tomorrow at noon if it makes you feel any better." Cathleen told Scarlett hoping it would make her feel somewhat better.

"Oh alright I will go tomorrow meat me here tomorrow and I will drive." Scarlett agreed as a knock came to her door.

Carreen knocked again on Scarlett's door. "I'm coming hold on gee." Scarlett yelled as she walked over to the door. She opened it to see her youngest sister standing there. "Uh, Cathleen, I will talk to you later see you tomorrow."

Scarlett stood in the door way with the phone pined to her ear.

"Scarlett, are you pregnant?" Carreen asked as she looked into her sister's face.

**A/N**: Here it is the newest chapter. What do you think? I don't mean to beg for Reviews but if you would please Review. Thanks:) Oh and I'm on Ch. 36 of GWTW. Very good:)


	8. Chapter 8:Doctor Visit

Chapter 8: Doctor Visit and Telling To a Family

Scarlett stood there froze in fear as she looked at Carreen. Did she hear right? Did she say-. Oh, of course she heard right. What made Scarlett think other wise? Her voice was lost. What and how would she tell Carreen? "Yes Carreen, I am." Scarlett finally got out. The words just rolled off her tong. Sure enough as soon as the words came off she wished she could take them back.

"What happened? Who with," Carreen asked almost knocking Scarlett over as she made her way into the room.

Man, for Carreen to only be 16 she sure had a lot of question to ask? You would think with her being that age she would know more things that what she already did. "Carreen, you mean to tell me that you don't know how things like that work?" Scarlett asked kind of cross and confused. "Didn't mother give you the talk or Mammy?" Scarlett walked over to the bed and sat next to Carreen.

"Yes, mother gave me the talk quite a while back." Carreen answered messing with her hands as they sat in her lap. "What I meant was where at?"

"I don't know why you're asking such a question. It's non of your concern." Scarlett snapped at her younger sister. At times Carreen could be somewhat nosey.

"I just want to know that's all." Carreen said back as she kept her cool under control unlike Scarlett was.

"If you must no, if you go breathing a word of this to mother or anyone I will tell mother about the vase you broke last month." Scarlett pointed a finger at her sister. In truth if she told her parents she would possibly never forgive her sister. "I was in Hawaii when I-didn't you hear all that was said between me and Cathleen? You were standing right at the door with your ear pressed to the door no doubt."

"No, I wasn't I-"

"Yes, you were Carreen. I may be the most popular one in this county but, I'm not stupid." Scarlett spat as her eyes grew smaller. If mother knew you were lying to me she would not be happy."

"Fine I was but, you're lucky it was me and not Suellen. She would already be down stairs telling mom and dad." Carreen pointed out as she watched her sister loss her temper.

Scarlett knew her sister spoke the truth. "I guess your right." Scarlett agreed as she looked at her sister. "Now I'm going to the doctor tomorrow to see if the test was right. Remember not a word to mom and dad."

Carreen promised and left the room. Wow she was going to be an aunt at such a young age. That night at dinner the family began to talk about their days and of course Scarlett's trip to Hawaii.

"You didn't tell us Scarlett, what is your boss like?" Ellen asked looking at Scarlett from a crossed the table.

Oh god now was it. Was everything going to just poor out? Would Carreen tell? Scarlett wouldn't find out unless she said something. But if she said something, the wrong thing might slip out. Then what? Uh, this was way too heard. Maybe her parents would like the idea. What would she say "Mom, dad I'm going to have a baby?" Like that would really work. That only worked in TV shows and movies.

"Katie Scarlett," Gerald called out to Scarlett as it appeared she was off in space somewhere.

"Uh, what, I'm sorry." Scarlett mumbled as she shook her head of the thought. "He's um, nice, seems like a heard worker." Scarlett finished as she signed on the inside. She looked at her family wondering what they were going to say or think. Looking at Carreen, Scarlett was scared that she was going to say something. "Sometimes he can be a pain in your side. He sometimes is to me. Uh!"

Her parent's looked at her with worry upon their faces. "Sorry I uh, lost it there." Scarlett stated.

"Well, he sounds rather…nice." Ellen chimed in.

"May I bet excused?" Scarlett asked as the silence wore on. What had she done? She was just overly nervous that was all, nervous about tomorrow.

"Yes Katie Scarlett you may be excused." Gerald told his eldest daughter. As soon as their daughter was out of ear shot the family began talking. "What do you think could have happened in Hawaii?"

"I don't know but whatever it was must have made Scarlett, mad." Ellen guessed as she continued eating her dinner.

"Not unless something happened in Hawaii that she doesn't want to tell us." Suellen guessed as she looked at her family. "Yeah, I mean she could be knocked up or something."

Carreen got that sick feeling in the pit of her stomach and a worried look upon her face. Suellen had guessed it right and she didn't even have to drag it out of her to get it. Before anyone could notice her face Carreen changed her expression.

"Let's not talk about such things." Ellen answered as she began to change the subject.

Scarlett went to bed that night with that sick feeling in her stomach that sick feeling she had the moment she read that test. Within the next thirteen hours she would know the truth. Closing her tired and scared eyes Scarlett drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

The sun rose high in the sky as it went through Scarlett's window waking her from her slumber. Today was the day. Scarlett got dressed in her favorite outfit. A denim skirt from Abercrombie and Fitch, red Aeropostale tee, with a cream colored cami underneath, her neat brown hair had two little black clips. Scarlett looked one last time in the full link mirror. Before long Scarlett wouldn't be wearing such cloths and chasing down the cutest boys in the county. At the thought of that she began to have second thoughts about going to the doctor. She felt like breaking down and crying her eyes and heart out to her mother. Scarlett however blocked out that thought. She slowly made her way down the stairs when her mother spotted her in the hall.

"Where are you going?" Ellen asked as she handed Scarlett some clean cloths.

"I'm going shopping with Cathleen." Scarlett lied as she looked her mother in the face. Oh how Scarlett was scared this wouldn't work. However Scarlett thought wrong.

Ellen smiled and told her to have a fun time. But, before she could leave she needed to put her cloths up so Mammy didn't have to. Scarlett did as she was told and went to put her cloths up. When she made it to the door the door bell rang. Scarlett opened it to see Cathleen standing there. "You ready to go?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, will you stop being so happy. I'm scared to death." Scarlett said quietly as they made their way to the car.

"Listen everything is going to be fine." Cathleen reassured her best friend of everything. Scarlett's hands began to sweat and shake.

"Scarlett will you get a hold of yourself everything is going to be fine." Cathleen had to keep telling Scarlett this all the way to the doctors. A little over and hour later they arrived on Peachtree Street. "Alright, Cathleen, which one is it?" Scarlett asked as she drove down the street.

"It's the fourth on the left side of the road." Cathleen pointed out as they passed a two story building with a red roof.

Scarlett parked and took a deep breath before walking in with Cathleen. While arriving at the doctor's office someone was walking by that knew Cathleen and Scarlett. "I wonder what Scarlett is going to do the doctor for?" India Wilkes asked herself as she watched from a distance. She began walking towards the door when she saw which doctor it was. "Scarlett O'Hara is going to have a baby. Wait till everyone finds out about this." India told herself as she walked out of the building.

While Scarlett sighed in Cathleen sat down and picked up the newest people magazine. Scarlett took a seat next to her friend thinking positive things about this moment. "Who knows maybe the test was wrong and she wasn't pregnant. That could be the case. Oh how she hoped and prayed that the test was wrong." Scarlett thought to herself as she kept her hands together trying to keep herself calm. This had been the first time in such a long time that she had been so scared. Scarlett picked up a near by magazine and began reading it. Before long she had read half of the magazine. A door finally opened and an older nurse stepped out.

"Scarlett O'Hara." She called out as she read the name on the list.

Scarlett got up from her chair. Her heart began to beat fast as she began to get nervous again. Her hands began to shake while her mind raced and stomach began to hurt. Scarlett looked at Cathleen who in returned smiled and told her everything was going to be alright. Scarlett followed the older lady back into a room. Scarlett took a seat as the lady sat at a chair in front of her.

"I'm Nurse Beth. I'm going to ask you a few questions." Beth told Scarlett.

Scarlett nodded her head as her stomach continued to hurt while her face went white.

Do you have any allergies?" Beth asked taking out a pin.

"No, not that I'm a wear of."

"Have you been feeling sick to your stomach lately?" Beth asked as she wrote down the last answer.

"Yes, it hurt's every morning and I can't keep breakfast down." Scarlett answered as her head hung.. She knew she was pregnant so why did she have to go through this.

"When was your last mistral period?"

"Three weeks ago. I should be starting soon." Scarlett answered looking at the nurse while she messed with her hands.

"When was the last time you had-"

"I'm not feeling too good." Scarlett interrupted as she covered her mouth with her right hand. Her lovely features turned from the lovely soft china face to a white pasty clammy look.

"I will be right back." Beth told Scarlett as she left the room. Moments later she came back with some medicine. "Take this it should make you feel better."

Scarlett took the pink colored pills. "How long will it take them to work?"

"Ten to fifteen minuets not to long." Beth said with a smile.

"I have a few more questions to ask you. When was the last time you had sex?"

Oh my gosh why was this lady asking Scarlett this question? She didn't want to answer but she knew she had to. "The first time was the last time. I was in Hawaii when all this took place." Scarlett answered feeling somewhat guilty.

"Alright, I need you to fill this for me." Beth told Scarlett as she handed Scarlett a little cup.

Scarlett went to the bathroom. "Hey what's going on back there?" Cathleen asked taking Scarlett's arm. It had been a good half hour since Scarlett went back.

"I have to fill this cup." Scarlett said with sarcasm as a smirk went a crossed her face. She went into the bathroom and shut the door.

Cathleen's face changed. Her eyes going wide with a somewhat half smile and half frown on her face as she looked back down at her magazine.

Scarlett looked into the mirror as she washed her hands. She did look rather sick her face was a different color. For the first time in a few weeks Scarlett noticed that her face had gotten older. Oh she was already growing old. Her life was changing right in front of her. Holding the cup she went back into the room handing it to the nurse.

"The doctor should be in shortly." She left the room closing the door behind her.

Scarlett sat there motionless. She was so scared. What would she do if she was pregnant? Oh that was a scary thought. She wouldn't get to lead the life she used to. She would be taking care of a child instead of going to parties. Changing baby dippers, instead of flirting with the new boy in town, she would be mothering a child instead of hanging with friends, taking a child to daycare instead of going on Spring Break with her girl friends. Oh what has she done? This was all a mistake. Why did she do that back in Hawaii? Love, that's why she did it, she did it for love. Eighteen and pregnant, that would be the biggest news and the biggest shock in town since the Civil War broke out in 1861.

Scarlett thought she was going to be sick…for the third time this morning. The biggest shock since the Civil War! What had she done? Before she could think of an answer to calm her down the doctor came in.

"Hello Scarlett, I'm doctor Mead." The doctor introduced himself as he came into the room.

"Hi, it's nice to meat you." Scarlett said with a smile. This was it she was about to find out and her life would be changed forever.

"I've been looking at your chart and it says here that you've been feeling sick to your stomach and that you think you might be pregnant."

"Might be? I know I am." Scarlett thought to herself. "Yes that's right." Scarlett agreed as she nodded her head.

"The one thing that will tells us if you are, is that little cup." Dr. Mead spoke looking at Scarlett.

"This is it. I'm about to find out if I am." Scarlett thought to herself as she gripped her hands and noticed they were going white.

"Congratulations Miss. O'Hara you're going to have a baby." Dr. Mead announced while Scarlett sat there stunned.

Oh how she was hoping and praying that the test was wrong. Scarlett felt as if she was going to pass out. She was too shocked to say anything. Until, "Thank you doctor," Scarlett said as she made her way from the room with the doctor right behind.

"I will need to see you every few months. For check ups, blood test and progress to see how the baby is doing." Dr. Mead mentioned as he handed her chart to the secretary.

"Why congratulations Scarlett," the tall lady with beach blond hair said with a smile upon her face.

"Thank you." Scarlett said still stunned by the news. She walked out to find Cathleen reading the last article in the People's magazine.

"How did it go?" Cathleen asked as she put the magazine down. The look on her friends face said it all. "Tell me when we get to the car." You look like your about to loss it."

Scarlett and Cathleen walked out of the doctor's office when Scarlett broke down in a mess of tears. "Cathleen, I don't know if I can do this." Scarlett sobbed as she buried her face in her shaking cold hands.

"Yes, you can Scarlett," Cathleen disagreed as she hugged Scarlett. "Don't you worry your friends and family will be right behind you, helping you the rest of the way."

"I guess your right. But I'm so scared to tell my family." Scarlett cried as tears filled her eyes again.

"It will only get worse if you wait and tell them." Cathleen told Scarlett forcing her to look in the eyes.

Cathleen was right. If she waited and waited it would be too late to tell her family. They would be able to tell by the size of her stomach that she was pregnant. "I guess your right."

"Let's go get lunch and then will go home so you can tell your family." Cathleen told Scarlett as they got to the car.

Back at the O'Hara's there came a knock on the door. Gerald went and answered it to see India Wilkes standing there. "Why Miss Wilkes it's nice to see you. What brings you here on a day like this?" he asked as India came in.

"I have some news to tell you and your family." India announced as a smile came a crossed her face. Now was her chance to get Scarlett back for all the mean stuff she had ever done to her. Flirting with her boyfriend for one thing, she knew that Charlie was hers.

"Won't you come sit down?" Gerald told India as she sat on the couch. "Ellen, Carreen, Suellen! There's someone here to see us." Gerald yelled up the steps moments later.

The ladies came down the steps to see India Wilkes. "Why India Wilkes welcome to our home." Ellen said with a smile upon her face while she and her daughters sat down.

"India has something to tell us." Gerald told his family looking at Ellen with his shoulders shrugged.

"I saw Scarlett in the doctor's office today." India began looking at the O'Hara's while Mammy came into the room.

"Doctors office good heavens what has happened to my daughter?" Ellen asked in fear as she wondered what could have happened to her eldest daughter.

"I saw her walking into the Obstetrician's office." India let the words slid off her tong. "Scarlett's going to have a baby."

The entire family was shocked and stunned. No one breathed a word. While India sat there with the pride of a job well done, boy was Scarlett going to get it when she got home. How India hated to leave but she had some other things to get done. "Well if you will please excuse me I have some other things to attend to." India told the O'Hara's who by now no longer had the shock look but the mad and ticked off look. India let herself out with a smile on her face.

"Just wait till that girl gets home she will have a lot of explaining to do." Gerald yelled as his Irish temper came out.

"Oh how could this happen?" Ellen asked as she covered her face with her hand. "My own daughter."

"I always knew Scarlett could get herself knocked up. I just didn't think she would go out and really do it." Suellen said with shock while a small laugh came from her lips.

"I wasn't supposed to tell anyway." Carreen chimed in as every turned to look at her.

"Carreen, ya mean to tell us. That ya really knew about this?" Mammy questioned looking at her along with the rest of the family.

"Yes, she told me not to tell anyone." Carreen nodded her head.

"Just wait till Katie Scarlett gets home." Gerald announced.

Half an hour later Scarlett walked into the house. She made her way through the house to find know one in site. However when she made her way into living room she found the entire family.

"Katie Scarlett, where have you been?" Gerald asked while he sat in his Lazy Boy chair.

"I told mom I was going shopping." Scarlett answered with fear drowning her insides.

"Oh really, then where are your bags? We all know that when you go shopping you come back with at least three maybe more bags." Suellen questioned putting her hand to her chin.

"I couldn't find anything." Scarlett answered with need to get sick.

"We know Scarlett; there is no need to keep it from us." Ellen told her daughter.

But, who?" Scarlett asked with out thinking. This was not good. This had taken a turn for the worse just like she knew it would.

"India told us. She said that she saw you at the doctor's office." Gerald said allowed as he looked displeased at his daughter.

"I'm sorry Scarlett, if it makes you feel any better I didn't tell mom and dad." Carreen told Scarlett.

"Who's the father?" Gerald asked as he tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair.

Scarlett looked around the room at her family who by now where just being down right mean. She was going to tell them as soon as she got home. But no India Wilkes had to come in and do so. Scarlett's voice got stuck in her throat. She couldn't do this.

"Who's the father?" he asked again this time not being so nice about it.

Scarlett thought she was going to pass out. This was not turning out the way she planed, far from it.

"Don't make your father ask again." Ellen told Scarlett as she turned towards her mother.

Scarlett took a deep breath and knew she had to tell them. "Rhett Butler." She caved.

The whole family was shocked. "My own daughter sleeping with her boss and if that wasn't bad enough she's having his baby." Ellen cried as tears ran down her face.

"But, mom you had me that young." Scarlett tried to correct this. Maybe she could save this whole thing? Unknowing to Scarlett thing's were about to get a whole lot worse.

"Yes, but, I was married when I found out. You however are not." Ellen began to lose her temper. This was something Ellen never did. She was always so kind, sweet, caring and understanding.

"So Carreen and I are going to be aunts at seventeen and sixteen? Will be the youngest aunts in Atlanta. Let's not forget to mention be the laughing stock of the whole county." Suellen announced to the whole family.

"Why did you do it?" Gerald asked while his face began to change. His oldest daughter the bell of the ball the bell of the county was going to have a baby.

"Because-I love him," Scarlett sobbed as she caved. This was it she was done for.

"Ya much too young to know what that is." Mammy told Scarlett as she watched a tear roll down Scarlett's cheek.

"No, I'm not." Scarlett cried as she ran from the room in tears. Dashing up the stairs she ran down the hall and into her room. Slamming the door behind her she threw herself onto her bed. Crying all her sorrows out until it was no use she was a reckless mess and she didn't know if she would ever stop crying. "This isn't fair." Scarlett cried out as the pillow caught all her salty tears. This had all turned our wrong. Nothing went as planed. Just as Scarlett knew it wouldn't.

**A/N**: There you have it. A longer chapter and Scarlett finally told her family...more like India told the O'Hara's. Will the family ever get used to the idea that Scarlett is pregnant? Will Rhett like the idea? Find out soon. **Review! **


	9. Chapter 9:You Can't!

Chapter 9: You Can't!

"Ashley!" India yelled as she walked through Twelve Oaks. This home had belonged to John Wilkes for fifteen decades. It was passed down from generation to generation. It all started back in the Civil War. India believed. That didn't matter she had better news on her mind right now. Boy did she have news to tell Ashley and of course everyone in the town. Little Miss perfect wasn't going to be that anymore. From now on everyone was going to think of her as a little slut. At that thought a smile came a crossed her thin young lips. This was going to so much fun to tell everyone starting with Ashley.

Looking through the house she yelled her brother's name again. "Ashley!" Still no response; Walking into the kitchen she found him fixing him a sandwich. "Oh, sorry Ashley, I didn't think you were home for a moment." India reassured herself as she sat at the bar looking at her older brother. "Do I have some news to tell you?" She was about to give her brother the best gossip the entire season. Heck this was much better then when one of the hairdressers colored a local girls hair bright blue. Oh that was a sight to see. That girl's hair stayed blue for six months.

"What?" Ashley asked putting his sandwich on a plate and put everything away in its right spot. "If it's about Scarlett falling for Rhett I ready know about that." He made his way over to sit next to his sister with the plate in hand. Realizing he didn't grab his drink he went back to the fridge and grabbed A Mountain Dew.

"No, this is better." India smiled as she couldn't keep it in any longer she just had to tell anyone…everyone! "Scarlett is going to have a baby." She said with a pleasant smile going a crossed her face. The look upon her brothers face was priceless.

Holding the sandwich to his mouth it fell from his long skinny fingers and back onto the white plate. Ashley's face looked stunned but shocked at the same time. Scarlett pregnant No, this couldn't be. Ashley knew that Scarlett flirted with a lot of the county boys but she never slept with them. "That can't be true India, you must have heard wrong or in this case thought you saw Scarlett, walking into THAT doctors office." Ashley finally found his voice. His sister sometimes got a little over board with such talk.

"Would I lie about something like this? This is Scarlett O'Hara, we are talking about here." India protested as she brought her nail file out of her purse. This was just too funny. Finally after all those years she finally caught Scarlett O'Hara at something and boy was it worth her to get caught.

"No, but you've hated Scarlett, since the year of your tenth birthday party." Ashley corrected as he brought a finger up to show his sister why she hated her so. "If I'm not mistaken this all started because Scarlett got the tiara that you wanted for your princesses party. You never forgave her for that." Ashley laid out the truth for India as she looked at him like he was crazy. "I was eight I remember that day very well."

"Oh, shut up Ashley, you don't remember anything of the kind." India spat as she glared at her brother. All this talk was just a way to distract her from telling the town about Scarlett.

"Yes I do it was the year before mom died. It was in the spring and you had your party here at the house. Mom and dad said you could have a few friends over for a princess's party and a sleep over. You and Scarlett were the best of friends until that day. Ever since then you two have been each others rivals." Ashley told India the truth and went back to eating his sandwich.

India sat there motionless. Her brother did remember that day. That was why she and Scarlett didn't get along at all now. However, this did nothing to change her mind. She was going to tell the town about Scarlett. Not giving it a second thought she left the room. Ashley ate his sandwich thinking and possibly believing India. India knew a lot of gossip in the town and most of it….was true.

Meanwhile Scarlett still lay on her bed in tears. Her parent's voices began to fill her head. Why was this happening to her? Not only was she having a baby but, her parent's were out raged at it. If it wasn't for India Wilkes she would have told her parent's calmly and slowly. But know that ass of a girl had to go and tell her parents and at this very moment she was probably spreading it through the town. What happened? They had once been best friends. It all started when India took her tiara at her tenth birthday party. After all it was her birthday party not India's. She was just doing it to be spiteful and mean. Ever since then not a kind word was spoken between them. Still thinking on the subject there came a knock on the door. "Who ever it is, go away!" she yelled as she lifted her head looking over at the white door as she saw a shadow underneath the door frame.

"Scarlett open up its Melanie." Her sweet and loving voice came. She was very worried after receiving the news about Scarlett. Melanie was just coming by to see how Hawaii was and if she wanted to do anything. That was when she was told the news of Scarlett. Her ears couldn't believe what she had heard. She just had to go see for herself.

"Go away," Scarlett yelled again as she tried to get that brat to go away. She didn't want to hear that voice of hers right now. Why if she did she may just get sick from the perfect life she led. Right now Scarlett would rather be the once perfect daughter instead of the back stabbing one.

"Please open up." Melanie begged as she stood outside of Scarlett's door. She wasn't going to leave until she opened up. "I'm not leaving until you open up this door."

Scarlett rolled her green eyes. She knew that if she didn't let her in she would just continue do this. Opening the door she looked at her. "What? I'm kind of busy right now."

"Busy crying your eyes out." Melanie pointed out as she handed Scarlett a tissue. Oh poor Scarlett she was a wreck. It looked to Melanie that Scarlett had been crying for sometime now.

Taking it graciously she let Melanie in. "Your parents told me what happened. Oh, Scarlett, why didn't you tell them sooner? They are so mad its-"

"Shut up Melanie, I know that alright. India-got here before I could get home from the doctors and told them, told them all, Carreen, Mammy, and Suellen. I knew Suellen would get a kick out of it. Big sister never gets in trouble. Always gets what she wants. The cutest boys, the best cloths and the best of everything.. This time however big sister had it coming to her and now might end up kicked out of the house because of it." Scarlett sobbed as she buried her face in the tissue.

"That isn't true you're not going to get kicked out of the house. You're parents are far too nice to let that happen." Melanie corrected a crying Scarlett with a smile of kindness. "Now for India, don't pay any attention to her. She just does that to you because she knows that she can get to you."

Little did Scarlett know there was a far worse future waiting her child? "Thanks Melly, for those words of support" Scarlett said with sarcasm as she glared at her some what friend. "What am I going to do about telling him?"

"Who's the child's daddy?" Melanie asked biting her lower lip. She began to bit so hard that she began to taste blood.

"Gee you got everything else out of my parents and not who the father was. Gee that's a shock." Scarlett said with annoyance. "Rhett, Rhett Butler."

"Your parent's told me it was with your boss but couldn't say his name. Your father said he didn't want to disgraces the family by saying his name or something like that." Melanie told.

Scarlett just buried her face back into her pillow and began sobbing all over again. Just great not only were her parents mad about this whole thing but, they couldn't even say his name thinking it would give their family a bad name.

"Scarlett, if there's anything I can do just let me know." Melanie said in a soft voice as she began to smooth Scarlett lovely brown hair.

"Just leave me along." Where the words that Scarlett could speak. She really didn't need this right now. What she wanted and needed was to be left alone for the rest of her life.

Melanie got to her feet and walked slowly from the room. Getting ready to close the door a hand stopped it. Melanie looked over to see Mrs. O'Hara standing there.

"I want to talk to her." Ellen said in a quiet whisper. She didn't want her daughter knowing she was at the door.

Melanie nodded her head and walked down the steps and out the front door. Oh how she hoped Scarlett was going to be okay.

"Scarlett I want to talk to you." Ellen spoke in her sweet and loving voice as the door shut.

"Why? You already have down stairs." Scarlett said in a mean voice as her head lay upon her white pillow. Turning her head away from her mother a tear began to run down her cheek.

"I was mad then. I still am, Scarlett why didn't you tell us sooner?" Ellen asked her daughter as she sat on the edge of the bed looking down at her daughter.

"Because, I didn't really know until today, I bought a pregnancy test at the drug store to see. It said I was. I was so scared to tell anyone so I called Cathleen and she said that sometimes those things can be wrong. We went to the doctor to make sure and when the doctor came in and told me I was. I became panic stricken." Scarlett cried as she still faced the other direction.

"Why didn't you come to me and tell me you did that in Hawaii? I'm a nurse I could have helped you. Not just that but I'm your mother you can come to me for anything. You know that." Ellen told Scarlett as she leaned down and kissed her cheek.

Scarlett sat up with a tear strained face. "Stop crying, everything's going to be fine." Ellen told Scarlett as she whipped the tears away with a clean tissue. "Your father and I want to talk to you after dinner."

Scarlett nodded her head with her eyes shut. What could they possibly talk about? Throwing her out? Giving up the baby when it was born? Oh nothing would be far worse then the second thought. What parents would make there own daughter do that? Her parent's certainly wouldn't think of such thing. She had kind loving parents. That thought would never strike them.

"Dinner will be ready in five minuets." Ellen told Scarlett as she left the room.

Scarlett sat on her bed and took a deep breath. Her mother said everything was going to be just fine. How did she know? Yes she had her when she was her age but that was a different time, not now.

While things seemed to calm down at the O'Hara's, things in town and around the county began to grown in gossip. "Mrs. Merriwether did you hear about Scarlett O'Hara?" questioned as she walked up to her. Why she couldn't believe it when she heard it herself. That poor child,

"Indeed I did, India, just came and told me. Can you believe it's a scandal in our town? This is disgraceful." Mrs. Merriewether announced as she shook her head. Scarlett O'Hara came from such a great family. What would lead her to do something like this? "I will see to it that she doesn't work at the hospital again."

"Mrs. Mead did you hear Scarlett O'Hara, is going to have a baby?" Asked Aunt PittyPat as she waddled over to the old lady, she knew Scarlett had a lot of young men come to her but she didn't have to take one to bed with her.

"Know it, Mr. Mead came home and told me himself." Mrs. Mead told Pitty as she nodded her head. This news just shocked a town let alone the whole county and maybe Atlanta After all Scarlett did have family down there as well.

"And she has the right to call me a slut why she should be called a slut, not me." Belle Watling screamed as she stormed out of the near by bar.

"I wonder who the father is?" the voice of Emmie Slattery came about the crowed of woman. At least when she had a baby she knew who's it was. "I would be finding out who the father is."

"Yeah who's the father?" Some elderly lady screamed out as the ladies turned to look at her.

"Why we have know idea, India, didn't tell us that much…I bet Scarlett, doesn't even know herself." A lady answered as she stepped out of a near by bank.

"I can't believe her parent's let such a thing happen." Mrs. Calvert spat as she looked towards her daughter. "To think you went with her to the doctor." Looking towards Cathleen in shock, how could her daughter go with that, that whore? "I can't believe me own daughter talking with that whore!"

"I had to mother she's my best friend." Cathleen spoke up as she defended Scarlett. "She is not a whore either." How could her mother say such a thing? She knew Scarlett was a kind and loving person. What would phases her to say such things? Yes Scarlett was pregnant but the whole town didn't have to go a wall about it.

While all this was happening India stood on the steps of a near by business looking on as all the ladies went nuts over the news about Scarlett. The news began to spread like wildfire. It was just as if the Civil War had started all over again. A laugh came to India's throat as she stood happily. Scarlett was no longer the bell of the county now she was the whore of the county.

At dinner that night it was a very quiet evening. No one said a word about what happened earlier. Everyone ate dinner in silence, as Scarlett felt like all eye were on her. Scarlett wasn't hungry so she began pushing around the food on her plate. She began to fantasize what might be happening in town right now? Oh how this was turning into a walking breathing nightmare! After dinner Scarlett her mom and dad sat around the dinning room table.

"We have come to a decision." Gerald spoke as he looked at Scarlett. He didn't want to give the verdict to his daughter because he knew it would break her heart. What else could they do? "We have decided that you can have the baby but, you will put it up for adoption when he or she is born."

Scarlett's face was covered in shock. At the sound of those words tears sprang to her eyes. The baby wasn't even here yet and her heart was already breaking. What was her dad saying? No she wasn't going to do such thing. She planed on keeping the baby. "No, you can't-you can't do this to me." Scarlett began to break down.

"Scarlett, you have a life ahead of you. College is going to start soon and you also have a job." Ellen told her daughter as she tried to calm Scarlett down. She knew her daughter was upset but, this was the best thing for her to do and of course the best thing for the baby.

"I can go to college, have a job and have a baby at the same time." Scarlett cried as hot tears spilled from her eyes, while her face began to go red. She shut her eyes for a few short moments. What she had thought earlier about giving up the baby was happening. How could such thing come to her parent's minds? They were kind, caring and loving people why would they think of such thing. This was just some sick joke that they were polling. It wasn't funny not one bit. Opening her eyes yet again, she looked at her parent's faces. The look upon their faces told Scarlett that this was no joke.

"You think it will be easy Katie Scarlett, but it won't be." Gerald warned as he pointed his index finger. "You haven't even told Rhett, yet have you?"

"No, but I-I was going to tomorrow." Scarlett spoke as her vision began to blur through her tears. "He's coming to check on the firm."

"Weather you tell him now or next week we are not changing our minds about the adoption." Gerald spoke as his daughter sat there so stunned that he wasn't sure she heard him.

Scarlett knew it was no us to beg and to plead with them. What was said was said. They weren't changing their minds. Scarlett got up from the table and walked slowly towards the stairs. Reaching out to touch the stairs Scarlett fell to her knees in tears as the news soaked in. "No, no" She cried as she fell to the floor in tears for the third time to day. Her baby was going to be put up for adoption and there was nothing she could do about it.

Her parent's could hear her crying but, there was nothing they could do. They had made up their minds and that's what they were sticking to. Scarlett caused this all herself, now she had to live with the consequences. If the consequences meant putting the baby up for adoption then that's what that meant. Her parent's weren't going to have any if ands or buts about it. And tears certainly wouldn't get Scarlett anywhere. Scarlett could cry all day and night and they wouldn't change their minds about the baby. This decision they were sticking to and know one could tell them other wise.

**A/N**: Me again:) Poor Scarlett. She has to give her baby up. What will she do now? Will all be lost for her and what will Rhett say when she goes and tells him the next day? Review! In three days I will be 20. yeah!


	10. Chapter 10: What to Do?

Chapter 10: What to Do?

The following morning Scarlett's alarm woke her from a troubled sleep. She hadn't slept well that night. She had a terrifying nightmare through out the night. She had given birth to her baby. However, she woke up from her nap with the baby already gone and Rhett was no where to be found. She began to call for a nurse but nobody came. She got out of bed and went to the hall. There were nurses all around. She began to ask where her baby was but, no one acknowledged her existence. Not one nurse looked up at a panicked Scarlett. By now she was screaming no...More like demanding, wanting to know if anyone could tell her where her baby was. She began running up and down the hall with panic running through her. After a while she stood there in the hall knowing her baby was gone along with the baby's daddy.

Scarlett shook the dream from her mind. Oh how it seemed so real. It was as if she was really there. In her own dream running and screaming wanting to know where her baby was. She splashed some cold water on her face and looked in the mirror. Nothing had changed…yet she was only four days along. She got dressed and went down stairs. To her surprise she found no one downstairs. She walked into the kitchen to see a note.

_Dear Scarlett;_

_We went out for a little while. We didn't want to wake you. Will be back soon, good luck with Rhett and always know Scarlett that we love you. _

_Love _

_Mom and Dad _

Scarlett sighed; great they went out and didn't even bother to wake me. Gee on a normal day her mom pokes her head in her door telling her it's time to get up for work. Scarlett thought to herself as she blew air out of her cheeks. She didn't worry about it. She grabbed an apple and off she went to see Rhett.

While walking down the street and enjoying the fresh air and lovely summer day Scarlett began to notice many of the women looking at her and talked as if she had done something. Unless-no they all knew about her! Looking around more and more women and young girls began to whisper to one another while mothers told their daughters to stay away from her. Because, she had done a bad thing and a good girl didn't so such things until she was married. Not knowing what to do Scarlett ran into the law firm and sat in a chair until she could grasp what had happened. Everyone knew about her and what she had done. What would Scarlett expect? For everyone to say "Oh, it's alright Scarlett, you didn't do anything wrong." Of course not, no, they were all saying to one another "Look at her, can you believe she did such a thing? In our town, of all place! After getting her a drink of water and calming herself down she went to the fourth floor to talk to Rhett.

"Hi, I'm here to see Rhett Butler," Scarlett told the secretary as she turned around. Scarlett stood there as she waited for the lady to speak and to tell her to go on in. She couldn't believe that Rhett had his own office. Yes he owned the firm but he was mostly in Hawaii or in Charleston.

"Why if it ant Miss Scarlett, If you will have a seat I will tell him you're here. "Rhett?" she called into the intercom.

"Yes, Helen?" Rhett asked as he sat at his desk going over some papers. He wasn't expecting anyone at this time. After all it was rather early to. He wondered who it could be.

"Scarlett O'Hara is here to see you sir." Helen answered looking up at Scarlett with a smile who in turn smiled back.

Rhett was surprised to hear her name but also glad at the same time. A smile came to his lips. "Send her in please, Helen." His voice rang through the intercom.

"You may go in now." Helen said with a smile. She felt terribly sorry for Scarlett. She had just found out that Scarlett was going to have a baby. How sorry she felt for her. She was so young and her life was really just beginning.

Scarlett got to her feet and walked to the door. Putting her hand on the silver doorknob, she turned it. The door opened and to Scarlett's amazement the office was just perfect. The finest leather chairs sat in front of a real oak desk, with a panting on the back wall behind the desk. A small black couch sat just to the right against the wall, with the window just above it. A small coffee table sat in front of the leather couch. The carpet was of course the best of the best. Cream colored it felt extra soft. A bookshelf sat to the left of his desk and against the wall with many law books and who knows what with Rhett. A few animal heads hung around the room. Deer, elk, turkeys and many animal eyes staring back at Scarlett. Looking around the room it really was the best office she had ever seen. The best of everything sat in the office.

"Aw, Scarlett, please come in." Rhett said as he stood up taking a small bow as she came in.

Walking up to his desk rather slowly she couldn't speak everything was stuck in her throat. Finally after Rhett told her to have a seat she found her voice. "Thank you for seeing me Rhett, on such a short notice."

"Your welcome my dear. Now If I may ask what this visit is about?" Rhett asked taking a seat himself. He couldn't possibly guess what Scarlett was going to say.

This was it the time had come to tell him. If Scarlett thought she was scared coming in she was frightened now. Looking at his handsome face she knew she had to tell him. He had a right to know. After all it was his child as well. "Rhett, what I'm about to tell you please don't get mad." Scarlett spoke. Taking a deep breath she spoke again.

"Depending on what you have to tell me." Rhett spoke looking at Scarlett. What would make him mad? Yes there were a lot of things. However, could this be one of them?

"I'm pregnant." The words spilled out of her mouth rather she wanted them to or no. "It is YOUR baby." Now that was over now all she had to wait on was his reaction? Would it be good? Or, would it be bad? Oh, the wait was killing her.

His rather handsome face began to change a little. From that pleasant look of happiness to mad and as ticked off as he could get. At least this was how he appeared to Scarlett, who was rather nervous, herself. However, He sat there motionless and not saying a word. He looked as if he was going to jump down Scarlett's throat at any moment or just burst right into a frenzy of words and who knew what else. A few more minuets past without a word being said from Rhett, Scarlett began to get rather scared. However, after what seemed forever Rhett spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked as he moved from behind his desk. "This is great news." he hugged Scarlett as happiness shown in his eyes.

Scarlett was stunned. "You mean you're not mad?" Scarlett asked with surprise. She thought for sure he would be so mad that he would never speak to her again.

"How could I be mad?" he asked as he looked down at his love. This truly was great news to hear.

"Well I just thought that-you might be." Scarlett spoke. This was much easier then what she expected it to be. Finally a sigh of relief she could finally relax…for now.

"You were wrong my pet." Rhett said as he hugged her again. This was one of the happiest moments of his life. "Do you have any names picked out? Anything?' he asked wanting to know what she had done.

Scarlett didn't answer. There was one thing she hadn't told Rhett and that was about the adoption. Sadness fell over Scarlett. This part was going to be the hardest part to tell and to handle herself. "There will be no naming the baby Rhett or do anything." She spoke with sadness. She could feel tears burning in her eyes.

"What do you mean? You get to name your own child. You do know that Scarlett?" he questioned his love. "What do you mean or doing anything?" Non of this was making any since. Either Scarlett was lost in all of this or she was just confused? Rhett wasn't for sure but he would soon find out.

Scarlett turned from Rhett as he was getting ready to give him the awful news. "I-I -I'm not allowed to keep the baby." She answered as tears filled her eyes. Her hand flew to her mouth as she tried to hold in the cries of sadness and hopelessness. This was truly the hardest thing she had ever done.

Rhett was stunned. What did she mean didn't get to keep the baby? Turning her around he saw the tears forming in her green eyes. "What do you mean, Scarlett?" he asked with worry. This was not funny. What happened to the baby? Did something bad happen? "Dame it Scarlett, answer me."

"Mom and dad told me that I had to give it up for adoption." Scarlett cried. By now Scarlett was in a mess of tears. This was too much to take. "They said I have a life ahead of me and that a baby shouldn't be holding me down."

Rhett took Scarlett into his strong arms. Rocking her back and forth like a baby. "Shh Scarlett, everything's going to be alright. We won't let that happen." Rhett said in a calm voice as he did his best to calm Scarlett down. Why would her parent's say such a thing? Indeed he hadn't met them yet but, from this they sounded like they didn't care a bite of their future grandchild.

"What are we going to do?" Scarlett sobbed as her tears landed on Rhett's nice dark blue suit. "I can't just give up the baby. I-I just can't!"

"You won't have to dear, we will think of something." Rhett answered his love as he searched his mind for a solution and an answer for the time being. This was not going to be easy. Kissing her forehead he knew something could be figured out, but what?

Looking up tears still clung to Scarlett's eyes. It seemed as if her tears were morning dew that was clinging to the fresh mowed grass of the summer. "We better come up with a solution within the next few months. If not my parents will see to it that the baby is no longer mine."

"We will my pet, we will." Rhett knew they could come up with a plan, a plan that could work for all of them.

Lowering her head back down again Scarlett began to cry all over again. Her cries of sorrow took away the silence in the room. This had happened to so many other girls in the city. Not once did Scarlett think it could happen to her. Next time she would think twice before thinking that or doing whatever she was going to do.

Sitting at a near by Starbucks Scarlett and Rhett talked over the matter with a cup of coffee. They were going to find a way to keep this baby. "The baby could stay at my mothers for a little while. While you went to college and while I worked." Rhett said as the steam from his coffee came off the top.

"No, my parents wouldn't go for that. They want me to have a normal life. No child and…no one to hold me down." Scarlett looked into her double mocha topped with a little whip cream. "I could get an-

Rhett knew what was about to come out of Scarlett's mouth and stopped it before it could escape her lips. "No, Scarlett, you are not getting abortion."

Scarlett knew that wasn't what she wanted to do. No, she wanted to keep the baby. "I don't want to give up this baby." Scarlett breathed as she took back her thought of getting- an abortion. "What if I moved in with you while I'm going to college? I could come home at night and take care of the baby. It would be like a normal little family."

"That's a possibility." Rhett agreed looking at Scarlett. He could still see the sadness in her lovely green eyes. But instead of seeing those bright mocking green eyes, he saw, a duel green and almost a depressed look in them. Could it be possible that Scarlett was becoming depressed? "What if your parent's let you keep the baby if…

"Yes, go on." Scarlett said with hope in her voice. Any plan was worth a shot.

"If you went to community college and have your mother watch it during the day. When you came home you take over and then we could get an apartment not far from your parents and not far from the office?"

Scarlett thought for a moment. Yes that sounded like a good plan…so far. "I think that could work." Scarlett said with a smile. Rhett reached a crossed the table and took Scarlett's hand gently. Rubbing his thumb rather gently over her small china hand he looked her in the eyes. "I love you Scarlett, don't you ever forget that."

"I love you to." Scarlett agreed as they shared a kiss. In the past few days Scarlett had got caught up in this whole mess that she had forgot that the one person she loved was right in front of her. He was going to be with her the whole way through the nine months. Pulling back Scarlett relax and sat back in her chair.

For the first time in the past few hours Rhett saw that smile he remembered. It had been decided that plan was the best. Now the thing was getting Ellen and Gerald to go for it. However, Rhett's mother Eleanor would be very pleased to know that she had a grandchild.

"Absolutely not," Gerald's voice rang through the O'Hara home.

"But daddy, this could really work I mean-"Scarlett started thinking she could persuade her dad into thinking other wise. Meanwhile Ellen sat there listening to their plan. Could Ellen be liking the idea?

"No, Katie Scarlett, you have gotten your way in this family for a very long time and this time I'm afraid this time me and your mother are putting our foot down." Gerald told his daughter the final time.

"Scarlett, Rhett we realize what you are trying to tell us but, we just don't think you two are ready for this big responsibility." Ellen chimed in after hearing of somewhat Scarlett had to say.

"Then why do we have to put up our baby for adoption if you see what we are trying to say?" Scarlett asked as anger began to fill her body. She tried very heard not to because, the doctor said extra stress and anger could distress the baby.

"Because, Scarlett, you're to young to do this." Ellen told point blank what she thought.

"But-but don't you want to have a grandchild to spoil and for them to call you grandma and grandpa?" Scarlett asked as she tried the tears.

Rhett put his arms around Scarlett's arms as she began to cry. This really was too much for her to handle.

"Yes, we aren't saying we don't. But, we want grandchildren when your twenty some years old, not now." Gerald answered as he saw a tear cling to Scarlett's eyelash. Not the tears. Gerald could handle anything except tears. However, this time he managed to get himself past the tears.

"Mr. and Mrs. O'Hara I make a very good living and I could support this baby and Scarlett." Rhett finally spoke up as he looked at Scarlett's parents. This wasn't going well for them, not at all.

"Yes, you probably do but-there is much more to brining up a baby then you two fail to realize. " Ellen told Rhett as she sat next to her husband. "There's dippers, formula, going for walks, nap time and so many other things that neither of you have experienced I'm sure."

With tears still in her eyes Scarlett got up slowly and walked away as her hand fell on her forehead. Walking outside she sat in the white swing on the porch. Putting her head in her hands Scarlett began to realize that everything was falling apart all around her. Her social life was gone her normal life was gone and the future with this baby and Rhett was about to be gone as well. Following after her Rhett found Scarlett on the porch. He took a seat next to her. Wrapping his arms around her he told her everything was going to work out.

"No, no Rhett, it won't. You keep saying that but it won't." Scarlett sobbed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

While they sat outside Gerald and Ellen talked inside. This whole thing was turning into a roller coaster. "What are we going to do?" Ellen asked looking at her husband. She wanted Scarlett to be happy but, she was just so young to have a baby.

"I've been asking myself that same question ever since we found out." Gerald answered almost in a daze. "We aren't changing are mind on he baby being adopted."

"No, that is one thing we are sticking to." Ellen agreed as her chin rested on her hands. "We could let her have the baby, name it and then-"Ellen stopped there as she knew what was next. That would have to be the answer it just had to be.

A little while later they had made up their minds. "Miss Scarlett and Mr. Rhett Gerald and Ellen want to talk to yaw." Mammy told the two as they sat on the swing.

Making their way inside breathes were held and hopes held high. Sitting a crossed from them Scarlett and Rhett prepared for the news. "We have finally come to a dissection." Ellen spoke. Taking her husbands hand Gerald spoke next.

"We have decided that Scarlett, can have the baby. You two can name it and then-"

Those weren't the words they wanted to hear. "No! I want to keep the baby." Scarlett yelled as she stood up. This was what they had decided? This was so unfair.

Telling their daughter to sit down they had something else to say. "This is what will be best." Gerald told as he looked at Scarlett and Rhett.

Still not liking the news the two took it and thought on it. "We've already talked to the Atlanta adoption agency just to get information and they said you could visit the child whenever you would like." Ellen told them.

What? Her parent's had already called the agency? Oh, this was turning into a nightmare. Scarlett thought as she looked at her parents. This was what she had to take however. Even though she didn't like the idea she had to take it or there would be no baby at all.

Scarlett looked at Rhett who nodded his head telling her it was the best for their future child. Scarlett nodded her head at her parent's with a hint of tears in her eyes. This was the best for the baby. Even thought Scarlett and Rhett had no say in the matter.

**A/N**: There you go another chapter:) What do you think? Thanks to all who wished me a happy birthday:) Oh and I will try to get Taken! updated soon. I have half of the chapter written I just have to think of the rest. If anyone has any ideas let me know:) Thanks:)


	11. Chapter 11:9 Long Months!

Chapter 11: 9 Long Months!

**Week 6**

**Scarlett's POV.**

Getting sick for the first few weeks really wasn't my idea of fun. I would find myself getting up in the middle of the night just to get sick. I could hardly keep anything down. I couldn't even keep ice cream down. How pathetic is that? The only thing I could keep in my stomach was OJ and saltine crackers. Keeping to my bed for a few weeks after I found out I was pregnant really didn't seem all that bad. Until you run out of things to watch on TV all your friends are off at work and won't have time to visit you! To top it off Rhett was at work while I just lay around all day! However I was going back to work tomorrow and I hoped to be getting things underway yet again. So it was no big deal but, I was getting quite bored.

Getting up slowly I made my way over to my calendar. Glaring over the dates I realized I had a doctor's appointment today. Going downstairs I find my mom in the kitchen. I sit down because I feel rather dizzy. Mom turns towards me to find my head rested on the counter top.

"Scarlett, what time is your doctors appointment today?" mother ask as she whipped her hands on a dish towel.

Lifting my head I look at mom. All I really wanted to do was just go back up stairs and go back to bed. "2:30." I answer in a tired but sick voice. Getting yourself pregnant really wasn't a lot of fun.

"Will leave here in a few moments your sisters are going with us." Ellen answered sitting next to me. "Oh, honey you feel really hot." She touched my forehead. Which to me felt like an ice cub.

"I know I do mom." I answered putting my head in my hands. "I haven't been feeling well for the past few days."

"When we go to the doctor I will ask if there is anything you can take for your morning sickness." Ellen spoke in her kind voice. "Carreen, Suellen come on it's time to go." She yelled up the steps.

Moments later the two aunts of my child came down. Looking at them I get up and walked towards the door. With my purse on my arm my phone in hand I headed out the door towards the yellow hummer parked in the driveway.

"I call shot gun." Carreen yelled as she walked past me. Uh, younger sisters, sometimes you just want to shake them and tell them to grow up.

"No, Carreen, Scarlett gets the front seat." Ellen yelled after her youngest.

Walking over to the door I opened it and got in. Leaning my head back against the seat I shut my eyes hopping the ride won't make me sick. After every bump and turn we finally get to Peachtree Street. Letting me off at the door two girls from my graduating class walk towards me.

"Oh, my gosh Scarlett, is it true are you really pregnant?" one ask in aw as her eyes got as wide as two new rings.

I really didn't want to answer. But, if I didn't answer then that would mean I was running away from what was really there. "Yes, I am. Now if you will please excuse me I have a doctor's appointment." I answer them as I glide past them. I can feel there eyes burring into the back of my head.

"Whore," I hear the other one say as my hand touched the doorknob. I didn't know what to say or do-No wait, what I wanted to do was turn around and knock her to the ground. But, doing that would be causing stress to the baby. I couldn't afford that. Ignoring her I went inside.

I reach for the doctor's office door when I hear a voice. "Let me get that for you Miss."

I look to my right to see Rhett standing there. "You came!" I say with excitement as I gave him a hug. "But, I thought you had to work today?" He had work he had to get done and I knew I had work I had to get done.

"Scarlett, I'm the boss of the firm I can take off whenever I want." Rhett laughed as his eyes danced with happiness. I could tell that this was the best moment of his life. Within the next nine months he would have a son to play with or who knows maybe a little girl or even twins. UH, not twins I couldn't take care of two let alone one. I was secretly hoping for a little girl. Look at me I'm already thing of what I want and it's only week six. Opening the door for me we walked in.

"Hello Miss. O'Hara we haven't seen you for a while." The blond haired lady said. She was the one that checked me out last time.

"It has been a while hasn't it." I answer with a fake smile. Uh, I didn't want to be here. So many people already knew about me I didn't need another person knowing. I took a seat and picked up a magazine. Of course a parenting magazine, what else? I rolled my eyes and began reading it. Rhett sat next to me and put his arm around me. It felt rather nice to have him here for support. Not that I didn't like having my family here because I did it just felt nice to have him here.

A short while later my mom and sisters come in. Taking a seat on the other side of me mother asked. "Did you sign in?"

"Yes mom, I did." I answer not taking my eyes off the magazine. As I began reading again, I got that sick feeling in the bottom of my stomach. Throwing the magazine in Rhett's lap I made a dash for the bathroom. Shutting the door rather quickly, not knowing if I would make it I threw myself in front of the toilet. Uh, this was getting so old. I couldn't keep anything down so there for I was starving myself and my child. But, that's not the half of it I was still throwing my guts up. To top it all off within the next few months none of my cloths would fit! A whole 3,000 dollars of cloths (that's in one year) down the drain.

"Scarlett, my pet, are you alright?" I hear Rhett ask as a small knock came on the door.

"Uh huh," I answer with my head still in the toilet. I could tell by the silence that he knew I wasn't. I was throwing up in the bathroom for goodness sake. I couldn't help it. I felt like a little kid again getting sick after eating too much cake and ice cream at a birthday party. However this was not the case and I knew it wasn't. I hear Rhett's footsteps die down as he walked back to his seat.

Still in the bathroom I hear a faint voice calling my name. "She's in the bathroom she'll be out shortly." My mother tells the nurse. A few minuets after that I head for the door. Opening it rather slowly I come out with my hair up in a high ponytail. I look at the nurse.

"Come with me, please." The nurse says as I shut the bathroom door. I glance back at Rhett who had a smile on his face. Mouthing the words "You will be fine." I smile at him then I follow her. This was my first doctors appointment since I found out I was pregnant.

Going back with the nurse I look around to see all the different room with ABC's and 123's on them. Going into a room I take a seat. "Okay, Scarlett, I'm going to ask you a few questions."

"Uh, not this again, haven't I answered enough questions?" I think to myself as I sit there wondering what it could be this time.

"How have you been feeling?" the nurse asks with a smile.

"Not very well, what to do you think?" I think to myself before I answer. Before answering I noticed that I had been having a lot of mood swings lately. When I mean more I mean more then when I start my period. I clear my throat then I answer. "Not to well. I still find myself getting sick in the middle of the night and not being able to keep things down."

"I see, and what have you been able to keep down?" she asked as she writes my I say down.

"Orange Juice and saltine crackers," I answer. At the thought of food my stomach began to churn yet again. Oh no! Was I going to be sick again? I feel it coming up but some how I swallow it and have a nasty taste in my mouth. I dig in my purse for a piece of gum. Lucky for me I found a piece. Sticking it in my mouth I began to fill better.

"I will have the doctor fill you a prescription out for a morning sickness pill." The lady answers as she puts my chart up. "Dr. Mead will be in shortly."

"Yeah, that's what the other nurse said last time and I had to wait a half an hour." I thought as she left the room. Sitting there hopping I wasn't going to get sick the door opened. To my surprise it was the doctor. Wow that was the quickest he had ever been in.

"It's good to see you again." Dr. Mead said as he came into the room. "The nurse says you've been having bad morning sickness?"

I nod my head yes, not saying a word. I hated coming to the doctor. I hated to go to any doctor I even hated to go to the dentist.

"I want you to take one of these pills once every day for a week. By then the morning sickness should either be gone or not as bad." Dr. Mead answered handing me a piece of paper. "Besides morning sickness has anything else been happening?"

"My mood has been going up and down, um not being able to hardly eat anything, I've been gaining wait. I hardly fit into my most expensive jeans anymore. My hormones are doing everything but going right." I cry out as I began to fear the worse. Oh no! I'm going to get fat. That's about it." I answer feeling foolish for letting my mood get me.

"Those things are normal for a girl who is pregnant." Mr. Mead answered as he checked my heart beat and all my vital signs. "You will start to gain wait. As for your expensive jeans I'm afraid you won't get to wear them for quite sometime. That medicine I wrote down for you will help with the morning sickness. Here take this."

The doctor hands me some lotions of natural progesterone. "That will help the baby and will keep you health as well." Dr. Mead mentions.

By now I'm what seemed to me to be a nerves wreck. No more cute cloths? All I get to wear are baggy jeans/sweat pants and nasty shirts?

"Oh, and before I forget no drinking or smoking." Dr. Mead warns me as I get off of the small bed.

"Uh, duh I knew that." I told myself as I walked out of the room. Holding the prescription in my right hand I made my next appointment and walked out into the waiting room. My mom and sisters along with Rhett looked up and smiled. Well three out of four isn't bad. Sullen just gave me a sour look. I just ignored her. I went over to Rhett who gave me a small kiss on the lips. Telling me that he knew everything was going to be fine. I was out of the doctor with in fifteen minuets. Wow that was a short doctor visit. Taking my hand we left to get my medicine and got something to eat. Oh how I hoped I could eat something. If I wasn't so sick I could probably eat a horse.

**A/N**: I had to update again. I couldn't help it lol. I know it's a short chapter, Sorry about that. Next chapter will try to be longer. What do you think? Review please:)


	12. Chapter 12:Getting Sick on the Job

Chapter 12: Getting Sick on the Job

**Week 9**

So I was back at work within a few days of me going to the doctor. I know what your thinking week nine and she's just now going back to work. Things happen alright. Three things I had learn to accept. 1. I wasn't getting over the morning sickness and I wouldn't be any time soon. 2. People knew about me being pregnant and I knew they were talking behind my back. Even my friends from high school talked. I felt so dirty it wasn't even funny. 3. I was pregnant and there was **NOTHING** I could do to change that.

Over the past three weeks I had realized that more things were happening to me. Going to work was the best thing for me. I had so much energy it was kind of hard for me to sit still. Thank God I take things to people during my hours. Other wise I would drive myself crazy. I was lucky to be getting enough rest at night. After the "morning" sickness stopped somewhat in the evening I was finally being able to sleep.

Stepping into the office I began to have bad cramps. I thought I was going to fall over as I stepped into Rhett's office. Stumbling I began to feel like I'm falling as my knees began to bend and go weak.

"Scarlett!" Rhett yells as he comes to my side. Looking at me I could see the fear in his eyes.

"I'm fine; I'm just starting to get cramps. Doctor says it's normal. Plus I have a chart that shows me what happens with each passing week. Right now I'm at week nine. Oh, Rhett, I'm already through being pregnant." I wine as he helps me to the couch. I felt like a little helpless puppy.

"I know dear, I know." Rhett says, as he thinks he understands me as I sit on the couch and put my laptop on my lap.

Rhett is so good to me. I think as a smile comes to my lips. Then it fades as I feel something coming on. Rhett looks over at me and ask. "What is wrong my pet?"

'I'm pregnant and going to have a baby within the next few months. What do you think?" I snap at him as I turn my head to face him. Oh no! What had I said? What had I done?

Silence filled the room. Just like it had when I told him I was pregnant. "Rhett, I-I'm so very sorry. Dr. Mead said I would have new emotions." I cry as tears fill my dark green lovely eyes.

Rhett makes his way over and kisses my forehead. He sits next to me as he puts his arms around me. "I know dear, you might want to ask the doctor if there is anything you can take to calm your "new" emotions down." I hear Rhett say in a calm voice then it picks up a little. "I have clients that don't know you're pregnant. I mean I can't have them going around saying that this firm has some unkindly people working for me."

Hearing those words I break his grip. Giving him a "Scarlett O'Hara" glare that I'm some what known for. I get up rather quickly and rush to the door. I can just feel the touch of the door handle, when Rhett darts in front of it. "Get out of my way Rhett," I yell at him as I try to keep this under control. Little I was doing, this was just taking its course. Trying to get around him he stops me. Picking me up bridle style like, he takes me over to the couch and places me on it.

"Stay here Scarlett; stay here with me. I don't want you to leave." His warm voice comes as he whispers into my ear. His warm breath on my ear and neck made chills go down my back. Oh how I wanted to stay but I just couldn't. I just-

"Rhett I can't I-" before I could make a dash for it I threw up all over Rhett's new black shoes along with his new dress pants.

Opening my eyes, all I see, is bleariness. Closing my eyes again I open them a few moments later. Trying to lift my head I hear a calm voice. "Scarlett, Scarlett, can you hear me?" it ask as I finally came to. "You need to rest for a little while." The voice came again.

Finally coming to all the way I see Rhett standing above me, with worry written all over his face. Oh, poor Rhett, he really was worried about me. Trying yet again I lift my head. However, this time Rhett told me to lie back down and to take it easy. I touch my head to find an ice pack on it, also seeing a tissue held up to my nose. What was this? I couldn't have had a bloody nose? Yes the chart said that would happen. But now? None of this made any sense at all. Oh thank god I had people behind me all the way.

Doing as I'm told I rest my head back down. Rhett also told me that Dr. Mead was there as well. Dr. Mead came over with what seemed to be a needle in his hands. "What's that?" I asked in fear as I wanted to jump for the door and run. Run till I couldn't run anymore. Oh, how I hated shots. They always gave me a bad feeling.

"It's just a shot to help you relax and to keep the emotions at bay." Dr. Mead says as he puts a cotton ball to my arm.

"I-I hate needles." I say allowed as fear grips my insides. Thinking that was bad, I began to tighten up my arms.

"You won't feel a thing." Dr. Mead reassures me as I look at him with fear and none trusting eyes. How does he know? Hmmm, has he ever had such a shot? I think not. I think to myself as I know it will end with my crying my eyes out. Yes I know I'm 18 and I still cry when I get a shot. So sue me. Would it help that I told you mom goes with me when I get them? Well she does.

Taking my hand Rhett looks at me and I can tell right away that things are going to be fine. I squeeze my eyes shut as I began to scream out loud. Not hurting my butt. Yeah right. It hurt just as bad as getting my belly button done. Belly button done! I had to take that out as soon as I got home.

One thing I knew I did not like about being pregnant was my waist was getting bigger! This couldn't happen to me. I have a very small waist. I mean come on!

"Mammy how big is it now." I ask as my eyes were tightly shut. I couldn't bare to look at the tap measure.

"19 inches Miss Scarlett." Mammy answers.

I hang my head knowing that I wasn't going to be such a size again. This wasn't happening. I mean yeah the morning sickness that I expect but my-my waist getting bigger? I didn't think that happened till later. Guess I was wrong, very very wrong.

To make things worse I began to fill faint again. I put my pink Victoria Secrets pj bottoms on. (I had to get the next size up…a Medium!) crawled into my bed, of course not before taking out my belly button ring.

I tried blocking out the days events, while Mammy turned on the vaporizer on my bedside table I began to fall into a peaceful sleep. Oh it was going to feel so good to get a nap. Rolling over I realize for the first time I'm going to get some sleep.

Something is touching my face. I swat my hand at it as I still lay sleeping. Little that did me. Whatever it was did it twice. I didn't have time for this all I wanted was sleep. Getting aggravated I yell out. "For goodness sake what do you want?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were still breathing." Carreen speaks as I open my eyes to see her standing there.

"Yes I'm still alive, now leave me alone." I yell out as I roll over and pull the covers over my head. "Go read a book or go hang with your friends." I say from beneath the covers.

"But-" Carreen says in a sad almost crying voice.

"Oh my gosh, Carreen, what do you want?" I ask as I flung the covers off of me and looked at her.

Carreen didn't answer. Looking at me with her young face I just wanted to push her out the door and to lock it. I wanted sleep and I wanted it now! I scream inside my head. "Well,"

She still didn't answer. That was it I had, had enough. "MOM!" I yell at the top of my lungs as I sit up on my hands.

Mom rushes in and wonders what is going all. The look on her face said it all. "What is it?" she asks looking at me then at Carreen. "Are you in pain?" she asks.

No, I'm not in pain but Carreen was about to be if she didn't get out of my room. "No, but Carreen will be if she doesn't get out of my room." I say with a snap in my voice. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Come on Carreen, Scarlett needs her nap." Mom tells my younger sister with a sweet smile going across her face.

"But-I wanted to ask Scarlett if I could borrow her little denim mini skirt." Carreen finally gets around to what she wants.

The look on mom's face when her youngest daughter asked me if she could borrow a mini skirt was priceless. Oh well, that was something mom was going to have to get used to. Not thinking about that now I go back to Carreen. It was about time, I was beginning to think she would never ask. Nodding my head yes I tell her it's in the bottom dresser door. Getting the skirt she leaves with mom behind her. Closing my door slowly mom looks back giving me a smile, I give her one in return. When all is clear I lie back down and shut my eyes…again. Wondering what tomorrow would bring.

Waking to the smell of dinner being made, I stretch and realize I did sleep for quite some time. I look at the clock on my desk. It read 5:30. Wow! I did sleep a while. In fact two hour's worth of sleep. Thank god.

Going down stairs I see Mammy making dinner. I walk in with a smile upon my tired but bright face. "Evening Mammy," I say in a somewhat sweet voice.

"Well if it ant Miss. Scarlett," Mammy says as she turns to face me. "Feeling any better?" she asks as she stirred the deer stew.

"A little I guess. I slept for nearly two hours so; I guess you could count that as feeling better." I laugh.

"Well, that's good." Mammy says with another smile. I knew she was worried for me and about me. Everyone in the house was. I mean their oldest daughter having a baby. Not just a baby but, having one at 18.

Leaving Mammy I walk into the living room. I find my dad reading the news paper. Stepping into the living room he didn't even look up. I began to pick up my Cosmo magazine when it dawned on me. What if dad didn't want me to be part of his life after I had the baby? Dad hadn't gotten used to the idea of me being pregnant and I knew he probably would never get used to it.

Would dad kick me out of the house after I had the baby? No, he couldn't I mean he wouldn't. Would he? My parent's were already making me give up my baby. Making me move out would just make things worse. Going back into my room I see that my phone is going nuts. I pick it up to see that it was Cathleen.

"Scarlett," she asked me as I hold the phone to my ear.

"Yes," I say as I'm wondering what she wants.

"Meet me in the part in fifteen minuets." She says.

"Why?" I ask. I really wasn't up to this I was still weak and still somewhat sick to my stomach.

"I wanted to talk to you about how things have been going. Oh and do I have some news to tell you." she answers as I can hear the wind breaking up are conversation.

I agreed to meat with her but, I had to be back home in time for dinner. Stepping quietly but quickly down stairs I hear someone's voice in the hall. I froze on the stairs for a few moments, as I listen. After the voice trailed off into a different part of the house I make my way outside and into my car. This better be worth it I think to myself as I pick up speed flying down the road.

Sitting on a oak bench in the near by park Cathleen begins to talk. "So how did the doctor visit go?" she asks.

I look at her like. Are you kidding me? The doctors visit was three weeks ago. "Uh, Cathleen, the doctors visit was three weeks ago." I say shaking my head.

"Oh, sorry Scarlett, I've been really busy. With mom going away over the weekend and the gossip going on it town about you I-" she stops when I give her a look that says I would jump down her throat if she spoke anymore. "What else has been going on around that people "think" I don't know about? Hmm. What, that I'm a whore a slut a –" Uh, I was so mad I couldn't even say it.

"It gets worse." Cathleen answers as a frown comes to her face with her eyes getting small.

Oh great, now what? Nothing could be worse. "People know who the father is and-"

What! How is this possible? I haven't told anyone and Rhett-. Oh why that varmint. "Who told?" I yell as my wrist on into fist.

"Apparently, India, heard you and Rhett talking, while you were taking a walk the other day. How you were talking about how people would react to the thought of him being the father."

Of course always India Wilkes, I think to myself as I began to fill my face go hot. "Just great! I cry out loud. "Not only is my social life done for but I might as well move. This is getting way out of hand. I can't take it anymore. I might as well get an abortion. My parents have already told me that I'm giving it up for adoption when it comes."

"No, Scarlett, don't do that you will regret it for the rest of your life. Why, are you letting your parents decide for you! You're 18! Take control of your own life and the life of your baby and do what you want and what you think is best for YOUR baby! If that means give it up, than fine, but if it means that the baby is raised by its real parents, you and Rhett, than I say forget your parents and raise your baby with the baby's father. You love him don't you?"

"Yes, more then anything in the world." I say with my heart beating so fast it's going to beat out of my chest. Cathleen spoke the truth I had to take control of this myself. It was my baby and my future. I wasn't going to let them take my baby. Giving Cathleen a hug I tell her goodbye and that I would talk to her later I had to get home for dinner.

Getting home that night I found the whole family walking around the table as if something was wrong. "What's going on?" I ask as I put my purse by the front door. Looking at my worried parents and sisters I wanted to know what was going on.

"Thank heavens your home." Mom says as she gives me a hug. A very tight hug.

"Um, mom you're squeezing me to hard and not to mention the baby to hard as well." I say as I gasp for air. I never realized that mom could give tight hugs until now.

"Oh, sorry." Mom answers as she backs up. What had gotten into everyone? They looked at me as if I had done something wrong. Well I kind of had already. Gotten pregnant couldn't forget that, now could we. No, of course not, anything but that.

"First you go off get pregnant and now, you leave the house without telling us?" dad yells while he points a finger at me. "We don't know what we are going to do with you young lady."

"Dad, calm down alright. I was just in the park with Cathleen. She was telling me-." I take a deep breath as I can still hear it in my head. "That everyone now knows who the father is of my child." I say in shock. "It's bad enough to be called a whore and or slut but now to have everyone know who the baby's father is. That's even worse and to top it off I'm sure they no it's the boss as well." I think I'm about to get sick again but not sure. "Oh and here's a news flash for you. **I'M** keeping the baby weather you guys like it or not." I yell as I storm off and up to my room. I wasn't hungry and even if I was I wasn't about to eat with them.

I knew what my parents were thinking and or saying. "She is not keeping the baby no matter what she said But, I was and they were not going to try and stop me.

I **WAS** keeping this baby no matter what they said. I was an adult and I could make my own decisions. Oh how wrong I would turn out to be.

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Sorry it's taken me a few days to update. What do you think?** Review!**


	13. Chapter 13:What a Cute Little Girl

Chapter 13: What a Cute Little Girl

The look of horror and agony was written all over my face. This couldn't be happening. Not to me, it couldn't. After all I was Scarlett O'Hara. Putting my hands to my face, I began to fill the little red bumps that had spread all over my once beautiful face. MY FACE, MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! Not knowing what to do I grab my makeup and began to apply the foundation. Oh I hope this worked, if not I would be ruined, ruined for life! Within a few short minuets my face looked just as it had before all this happened. Stress and more stress did so much to a young beautiful face. Before heading down stairs to face the family yet again, I stood in front of my bed room mirror. I was on week twelve and I could still fit into my regular cloths. Oh, thank god for that. As much as I knew I was going to grow I just didn't want to give up my nice cloths. Hundred and twenty dollars for a pair of jeans and forty five for a shirt, how could I afford not to wear this as long as I could? Maybe they had some real nice maternity clothes. Yeah that was it I just had to think positive. I was positive that I wasn't going to be my pretty self anymore. No, I was soon to be as big as a balloon.

Taking a deep breath I tell myself I need to calm down and just get myself together and head in to work. Grabbing my bag and sunglasses I head downstairs. With my heart beating rapidly in my chest I approach the breakfast bar. No one lifted their eyes off their breakfast. It was as if they didn't want me to be around, afraid I might scar the family even more. Grabbing a blueberry poptart (I know this isn't like me but, I've been eating things like this since I found out I was pregnant) I head for the hall and for the door. Not getting far I bump into Mammy as I pass the stairs.

"Now, Miss Scarlett, ya need to eat something more than that there poptart." Mammy says as she spots my breakfast. "It ant good for you, and it most certainly ant good for that baby inside ya either,"

Mammy was right. Heck Mammy was always right. I knew it wasn't good but I had to get into work, plus I really wasn't that hungry. "I have to get into work and besides I'm not all that hungry." I say as I point towards the door. But, sure enough as soon as I say those words my stomach begins to growl.

"Ya sure sound hungry." Mammy corrected as she too heard my stomach growl.

Giving in I go back into the kitchen and sit in an empty spot. While Mammy is fixing me my favorite breakfast my eyes kept finding their way to the clock. 7:45 I had to be into work in fifteen minutes. "Uh, Mammy, it's really no trouble I have to get into work." I say as I get up from the bar.

Mammy looked over her shoulder. "Ya sit back down there and wait for ya breakfast." Mammy commands as she points at the bar.

"Yes, ma'am," I say as I sit back down. Mammy always knew what was right for us girls. She had been there since I was born. Naturally I was had to listen. (Even though sometimes I blow it off and do as I please) After another ten minutes my breakfast sat in front of me. Strawberry pancakes with two strips of bacon and a sunny side egg with a small glass of juice and a small glass of milk.

I began to eat rather fast as the moments ticked away. "Slow down there missy." Mammy says as she begins washing dishes.

I do so, even though my mind was telling me to hurry. I couldn't afford to get sick today. Today we had a board meeting and I had to be there. For this to be my favorite breakfast it sure didn't taste as I remember it. The pancake tasted dry and had no taste and the rest just went down and I tried my best not to make a face. Washing it down with the last drink of orange juice I gathered my things and rushed out of the room thanking Mammy as I ran at lightning speed. Oh I was so dead. I was already five minutes late and that wasn't good, not good at all.

"Where is Scarlett?" Rhett asked as he looked at his silver watch with the little diamond studs in place of the numbers. This wasn't like Scarlett, well not that he knew of. All though he did hear from Ashley Wilkes that she did skip work one day because she had to take Melanie around the town. Glancing at his watch again he began to get angry. When she walked in boy would he let her have it?

"Rhett, were ready to start whenever you are." A tall dark skinned dark haired man walked into his office.

"Just a few more moments I'm sure she will be here any minute." Rhett says as he laughs nervously.

The man left as he shacked his head. Boy were things not going right today. Rhett was positive things would only continue to get worse.

I opened Rhett's office door to see him standing at his window looking out. He turns and looks at me with cool dark eyes and a straight face. Not a single smile to be had. Oh, no he wasn't happy to see me. Normally he was glad to see me.

"Why, Miss. O'Hara it is nice to see you've made an appearance at work today." He says as he walked over to me. His hands were behind his back. "You've missed the meeting and we had to reschedule. People that come to my firm don't like to do so. You know why Scarlett?"

By now he is standing in front of me. I feel so bad for being late. "Rhett, I'm sorry I was on my way in I swear but, Mammy, stopped me and told me I had to eat breakfast, for my sake and the baby's sake." I say as I began defending myself. Why was he being this way for? Oh how two face men could be? "Rhett, Oh, Rhett, please don't look at me like that." His face still did not change. I began to get that sick feeling in my stomach. It was as if my future child was filling what I was filling. What could Rhett be so mad at? He knew I was pregnant.

"Because, they have lives my dear, and having a life means doing things. Not just sitting in front of your mirror trying to look pretty." He says in a loud voice. The tone of his voice made chills go down my back. I was for certain that the chills shot down my back twice.

What was he getting at? I had a life and right now it was on having a baby in a few months. I was keeping a job as well. So, yes, I had a life maybe not a normal one at the time but, I had a life. "I do have a life Rhett, and right now it's on having this baby and making us happy. Don't you want to be happy?" I ask as my face changed to a rather sad look. What was going on with him? I was the one having hormone changes, not him! "If you didn't want me here then all you had to do was say so." I yell as I began to clinch my fist.

"Go ahead leave. See if I care." Rhett yelled back as I felt like I was being put down and let go. So this was how it was going to be. On my own, no family, no husband to help me take care of our child, Nothing, I would have nothing.

"Is everything alright in here Mr. Butler?" Helen asks as she pokes her head in to see if everything's fine.

"Yes, Helen, everything fine. In fact Miss O'Hara, here was just about to leave." Rhett speaks as he turns to look at me. By now I feel as if my heart had been ripped from my chest. Rhett didn't care what I did? He had to care, I loved him.

Helen shuts the door and goes back to her work. In the mean time I began turning to the door and walking towards it. This was it; I had no one to help me. I was alone, all alone. "Scarlett, please wait." He calls to me as I can feel him getting closer. I wasn't going to let him get to me, not this time.

"No, Rhett, you've done enough." I say in a sad voice as my eyes said it all. I opened the door and left the office. If this was truly how things were going to be I didn't want any part in it, I get to my car with so many thoughts running through my head I don't know what to do. I lay my head back against the headrest and shut my eyes for a few shot moments. What just happened wore me out. I just wasn't used to such a thing. I had begun to gain weight and gain it often. My face was changing. However my hair and nails were growing much fast, so, that was a good sign I guessed. To top it all off I had began to get stretch marks over my body. Oh, what was I going to do? This was too much I couldn't take it anymore. Where could I go? The park, I had always loved going to the park when I was a child. I started my car up and off I went to the park. This was going to be good for me.

I arrived at the park five minutes later. Sitting on a nearby brown bench I began to watch the little kids as they played with one another and the mothers holding their child's hand.

"Mommy, mommy look what I found." A little girl of three called to her mom as she ran over to her with a lovely rock in hand.

"Yes, that's very lovely Jane. Will you please come along we are going to be late for lunch with your dad." The woman tells her daughter, while she takes her hand and begins walking towards the car.

My eyes drifted over to a little boy playing with a red ball. While his dad stood nearby. "Catch this daddy," the little boy says in a happy playful voice. The young dad stood a few inches away from his son.

"Good job, son." The man answers as he catches the ball. All these things I was watching, I would never get to experience with my own child.

"Mommy, mommy where are you?" a little girl cries as she begins looking for her mother. "Have you seen my mother?" the little girl asks me as she wipes her eye of a tear. I look at her not knowing what to say. Of course I hadn't seen her mother; I didn't even know her mother. "What does she look like sweetie?" I ask the best way I know how.

"She has short brown hair, a purple dress on with gold earrings; she will have my little brother with her." The little girl describes her mother. I began looking around me to see if I see the lady she told me about. Short brown hair, purple dress with gold earrings and has a little boy with her.

This was going to be easy, right? I ask myself as I still look for the girl's mom. The little girl sat on the bench next to me. "Are you going to have a baby?" the little girl asks as she looks at me with her big blue eyes. How did she know such a thing? "Why do you say that?" I ask looking the little girl in the eyes.

"You have that same look to you my mom did when she was going to have my little brother." The little girl answered as she began chewing on her nails. What do you think of that? The little girl knew that by just looking at me. "Yes, yes I am but not for a few more months." I tell the little girl as I smile down at her. She was such a pretty little girl. Her eyes were the color of the sky a rather light blue. Hair the color of midnight and a cute little smile that showed off her toothless smile. After a few short moments a lady walked up to me and the little girl.

"Bonnie, I told you never to talk to strangers." The rather tall lady scolded her daughter as she looked down at her lovely Mary Jane shoes.

"But, mommy the lady was helping me look for you." The little girl answered in a sad and low voice. "I was playing over by the swings when I looked up and you weren't there."

"I had to change Ryan's dipper, honey." The lady tells her daughter as the little baby lay in a stroller. "Come along,"

The little girl gets up and heads towards her mother. "What do you say to the lady?"

"Thank you." The little girl says with a smile. "Maybe, when you have your baby you will come to the park and I will see you again."

"You're welcome, when I have my baby I will come to the park so we can see you." I say as I smile down at the little girl. "I love your name it's so pretty." I say as I stand up as well.

The little girl gives me a hug and off they go, with the little girl skipping along the way. Bonnie that was a very pretty name, after all. I didn't have to lie about this one. Maybe just maybe if I had a girl I could name her Bonnie.

**A/N: Hi everyone, sorry it's taken a few days to get this chapter up. I just wanted to let you know that this might be the last chapter I post before I go away to college this Friday. Don't worry I won't forget about you. Review!**


	14. Chapter 14:Baby Gone

Chapter 14: Baby Gone

I get home to my surprise to find Rhett waiting in the living room with my parents. "Oh, thank heavens your home." Mom says as she starts to give me a hug.

'No, hug." I say as I back up. Looking over at Rhett my stomach does a small flip. "What do you want?" I ask with my eyes growing small. After what happened today she didn't want anything to do with him.

"I just want to-" Rhett began but I didn't let him finish. I raced up the steps and ran into my room slamming the door in the process. Throwing myself on my bed I began to cry. Not just any kind of tears, tears of hurt and regret.

A knock came to my door a few short minutes later. "Go away," I yell as my face lay in a small puddle of tears.

"It's Rhett; I want to talk to you." He says from the other side of the door. I don't answer. Regardless if I told him to come in or not he came in within a matter of seconds.

I could hear his footsteps coming over to my bed. Taking a seat next to me he began putting his fingers through my hair. "What's wrong my pet? Won't you tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

"It's everything Rhett, between the baby coming in a few months, mom, dad and my sister's not wanting to talk to me let alone look at me and now you." I sniffled as tears fell onto my sheets. "You got mad at me this afternoon and told me that you no longer cared."

Rhett put his arms around me as I began to loss it by his touch. He always knew what to make me feel better. "Things have been really bad at the firm. Clients have been threatening to leave unless I get their cases done." Rhett said in a clam voice as he rocked me back and forth.

So this was what was going on with him. However, I knew something else was wrong as well. I looked up at him and asked what I had been scared to ask for these past few weeks. "Are you regretting that I'm pregnant? Are you not ready to be a father yet?" I ask as tears stayed to the surface of my eyes.

"No, I'm not regretting any of this my pet, what gave you that idea?" Rhett ask as he held my hand.

"Well, it's just that you seemed-I don't know Rhett, I just don't know." I say as I began to shake from all of this. Dad must have turned on the air I say to myself as Rhett grabs a pink blanket from my bed.

"As for being ready to be a father, it does scare me somewhat. However I am so proud to be the father of your child. I know we can make this work Scarlett," Rhett said as he kissed my forehead. Trying his best to keep me warm he hugged me close.

Taking in his sweet smell I just let myself go in his arms. "What are we going to do?" I ask as I took a deep and shaky breath.

"Will think of something my pet," Rhett answered as he kissed my forehead. I had heard those same words so many times in the past few weeks it was making my head hurt. After a few short moments of his embrace I began to get stomach cramps. Getting up rather quickly I run to the bathroom and shut the door.

Rhett walked slowly to the bathroom door. "Pet, is there anything I can get you?" He asked as he knocked on the door.

Looking over at the door I whip my mouth with a tissue. "Down stairs in a cabinet that is to the right of the stove has my meds in them. Can you bring me my nausea meds?" I ask as I get up rather slowly. Somehow I don't think this is morning sickness. I think it might have been something didn't set well with the baby when I ate Mexican last night for dinner.

I hear Rhett making his way down stairs then the feet steps die down. "Where's Scarlett's nausea medicine?" Rhett asked as he appeared in the kitchen. Looking up Mammy gave Rhett a look and demanded to know why he wanted the meds?

"Now Mr. Rhett, why is it that ya want those for?" Mammy asked as she cleared her throat.

"Scarlett's getting sick in the bathroom that's why." Rhett answered as he jumped down Mammy's throat about it.

"Up in that there yawned cabinet," Mammy pointed as her forefinger went up to the right hand cabinet above the stove.

Rhett rushed to the cabinet and got the meds along with a glass of water. Racing back up stairs he came to the door. Knocking ever so softly, I look up from the toilet. "Come in," I say in a sick soft voice.

The door opened for me to see my love standing there. Handing me the glass of water I downed the pills quicker then I could think twice. Within a few short minutes I would feel so much better. Helping me over to my bed I lay down with Rhett sitting next to me on the edge of the bed.

Stroking my hand ever so lightly, I began to fall into a somewhat deep sleep. Before I knew it I was asleep. One of the last things I remember was feeling Rhett's lips pressing against my forehead and walking out of the room. Before long I began having a dream-it was more of a nightmare. However, this wasn't the same nightmare I had, had before.

_Opening my eyes I saw wires, tubs, a blood bag, needles, bandages anything you would see in a hospital room and it was there. Seeing white all around me I began to fill pain very, very sharp pain. I couldn't feel anything from my waist up. What was going on? I looked from one side to another, seeing my mom who was trying to tell me to keep breathing and Rhett on my left holding my hand with sadness written on his face. _

"_What's going on? What's-" I began but it was cut off by the labor pains. "AWWWW" I screamed out loud as I began to feel sweat pouring down my face. _

"_Start pushing." The doctor is telling me as I have my eyes shut. Ah, this was too hard to do. I didn't know how much longer I could last. "Awww It hurts!" I scream out in pain as I grip Rhett's hand. _

"_Push." The doctor says yet again. My face goes red as I push and push. Finally after what seemed forever which was really a minute or so, I took a small break and started pushing again. "UH!' I say as mom puts a wet cloth on my head. By now I'm so exhausted I didn't think I could carry on. However, the doctor told me to push once more that the baby was almost out. Pushing once more the baby came out with no problem. _

_I knew something was wrong. No one was making any nose. The baby wasn't even crying. Not getting a very good glimpse of my baby she was taken from me. "Wait, I want to see my baby." I cry out as I reach up words. _

"_I'm sorry Miss but it will have to wait." The lady answered back as she carried my child off. _

"_What's going on?" I ask as Rhett still held my hand and mom sat in the chair next to me. _

_Before anyone could answer my question a nurse came over and put a needle in my iv. "Wait, what are you doing?" I ask as panic grips my body. What was this nurse doing in here? Why wasn't I allowed to see my baby?_

"_It's just something to calm you down and also to put you to sleep." The nurse answered as she walked over towards the door. Before I could say a word I was out like a light. Wow I guess I was much more tired then what I thought I was. _

_Waking to noise coming outside of my hospital room I look to see Rhett in the room who had fallen asleep in the nearby chair. Without making a nose he woke with a jolt. "Rhett, what has happened? Why haven't I been able to see the baby?" I ask as I sat up in bed. _

_Coming over to me, he took my hand gently and spoke gently. "Scarlett, you lost the baby." Rhett answered as he looked down not wanting to look up at me. _

"_What? Rhett, no this couldn't have happened why I-I carried that baby for nine months." I cried as my hand flew to my mouth. My baby was dead and there was nothing I could do about it. _

"_Scarlett, it was born dead." Rhett said in a voice that didn't please me. No! This couldn't happen! Oh, my poor child. It didn't even get to live outside in the real world. How long had it been dead? "How-long has the baby been dead?" I asked still trying to grasp this. _

"_It lived a few hours and then died from the lack of development." The words came off of Rhett's lips._

"_Boy or Girl?" I asked looking up at Rhett. _

"_A little girl," Rhett answered as his hands lay under his chin. _

_Oh, it was a girl. Little Bonnie Blue! Not knowing what to do I broke down in a mess of sobs. My baby, my own baby dead! Taking me in his loving and caring arms he tried his best to consol me as he tried whispering words into my ear and rocking me like a baby. Still breaking down I let myself fall apart. I still couldn't get it out of my head. My one and only daughter dead! DEAD! _

**_A/N: Hi Everyone! Sorry it's taken me forever to update. College just started again and I'm get back into the swing of things. Sorry that there's not any signs of prgenency in this chapter, I'm still waiting on that from a friend. Anyway what do you think? Review!_**


	15. Chapter 15:In Danger

Chapter: 15: In Danger

Waking in a cold sweat I can feel my heart beating rapidly, my hands shaking along with the rest of my body. I put my right hand to my stomach to make sure my baby is still there. Of course my stomach hadn't really grown that much but, I knew the baby was till there. Taking a deep breath I lay back down. Listening to the dead of night, lying in the dark I began to wonder if what I had done was the right thing. Of course having sex at such a young age was wrong. But getting pregnant and going through this at age 18 wasn't right. Yes, there were girls that were pregnant and having babies in high school. But I was no longer in high school. I would start college in the fall and would have a month old child.

Rolling to my side I just stared out as I could hear the rain beat on the roof. Soon sleep began to consume me. Shutting my eyes I began to relax hoping and praying that I wouldn't have that dream again. To my surprise I didn't have that dream the rest of the night. However, I did have many dreams that didn't make any since.

"Scarlett, Scarlett." I heard a voice call out to me as I lay sleeping in my nice warm bed. Rolling to my left I opened my dark green eyes to see Rhett sitting in my corner chair.

Sitting up I yawned and looked over at Rhett. "What-what time is it?" I ask. It felt like it was in the afternoon or something.

"About three, you've been asleep for two days." Rhett answered me as I began brushing my long hair.

Turning sharply I dropped my brush in shock. Three days! Was that even possible? "How-why?" I asked in shock as I walked over and sat on Rhett's knee.

Playing with my hair he began to answer my questions. "While we were talking the other day you fell right to sleep. After a few hours you didn't wake up so we called Dr. Mead." Rhett began as I still played with my hair. "While you slept he talked to me and your parents down stairs. Telling us that you were just exhausted from the day's events and that it had finally over whelmed you."

"Oh, I see." I say as what Rhett just said made a lot of since. I had been feeling very tired these past few days. I didn't think I would ever get sleep. It felt so good to get some sleep.

"Dr. Meade wants you to stop in when you feel up to it." Rhett mentioned as his thump made his way to my cheek.

Turning away I began to get that sick feeling again. What was happening with me? Why did doctor Mead need to see me for? Wasn't I healthy enough? Getting up from Rhett's knee I walked over to my closet and picked out an outfit. Appearing a few moments later, Rhett looked at me odd like. "What?" I ask as I picked up my purse.

"Sweat pants?" Rhett asked as he got up from the chair. "I thought you had better tast then that Scarlett," he laughed as he opened the door for me.

"Very funny Rhett," I say as I walked down stairs. "Sweat pants are the only thing that fit right now." I say as sadness filled my voice. My lovely cloths sat in my big closet.

Taking my hand in his he spoke once again. "I know my dear, I know." As he lead me to the car.

Driving down the road I began to get nervous. Not for the doctor's appointment but because, of what the doctor was going to say. Stepping into the building Rhett took my hand yet again and kissed my forehead. "Everything's going to be alright." He tells me as a smile came across his face.

Sitting in the doctor's office wasn't the last bit fun. I could remember when I was a little girl and how I would tremble in a waiting room chair as I waited for the nurse to call out my name. Oh, how I hated shots and the doctors in general. "Scarlett," a nice voice called out. Looking up I see a tall black haired nurse standing there with a smile on her face. Getting to my feet I walked back with her. I had been to the doctor so many times it wasn't funny.

The nurse left the room and left me all by myself. My hands began to shake while my stomach started to hurt. Why was I here? I wasn't scheduled for an appointment for another few weeks. With my mind rasing the doctor finally came in.

"Scarlett, thank you for coming in so fast." Dr. Meade said as he sat down across from me. "As you have been told I need to see you as soon as possible."

Nodding my head I stay quiet. I knew this but that was all I knew. "From what your parent's have told me you hadn't been sleeping well and you've been looking tired."

Nodding my head yes I tell him that is true.

"There is no easy way for me to say this…Scarlett, you have Gestational Diabetes." The words rolled off his tong as if it was very slick.

My blood going cold, my heart stopping, my body going stiff, I didn't want to believe what he was saying. Diabetes was something people got from eating too much sugar and stuff. That-it couldn't be right. There had to be a mistake. Not knowing what to say I sat there in complete silence.

"Not to worry Scarlett, this type of diabetes is temporary" Dr. Mead reassured me as my look stayed the same. "Only woman that are pregnant get this kind of diabetes."

Those last few words put me at ease. So girls that got pregnant got this. What would I do? How would I cope with it? So many questions! "What do I have to do?" I ask as the feeling came back into my hands. "No needles!" I say before he can say a word.

Shaking his head yes my eyes get wide. "Scarlett, I'm afraid that you will have to give yourself a shot twice a day for a few weeks." Dr. Mead answers as he writes it in my chart.

Those words made me want to pass out. I hated shots! Yes, I knew I would be getting blood test within the next few weeks. Yes, I understood that but a shot! Of all things it had to be a shot! Coming to my senses I thanked the doctor and walked out. Eyes wide hands shaking I stepped into the waiting room. Rhett came to my side asking if everything was alright. I looked at him and told him about the diabetes. However, Rhett already knew about this. Dr. Mead had told him this while I slept for two days.

Slapping him on the shoulder I glared at him. "Why did you tell me what Dr. Mead wanted?" I demanded as I looked cross at him.

"Because, my love I didn't want to worry you more then you already were." Rhett answers as he takes my hand in his big one.

Relaxing by his touch I began to calm down and forgive him. (I know this totally isn't like me. But, remember I'm pregnant and moods change.)

"Oh, and I have a blood test next Thursday at two." I told Rhett as we walked hand in hand out of the doctor's office. If one visit wasn't bad another one was even worse. Rhett told me he would drive me if mom or anyone else couldn't take me. I reassured him that I could drive myself. However, he wouldn't have any of it.

Where was I…oh, yes, week sixteen? I had my first blood test scheduled for the following Thursday and things were going according to plan. Except the whole diabetes thing, that was totally not expected. So for the next few days I began giving myself shots…okay more like mom or Mammy giving it to me. I hated shots. I just couldn't do it. If I did I would either pass out or have a crying fit.

"Mom, please don't give me the shot." I cry out as she turns towards me with the syringe.

"Scarlett, the doctor said you had to have two shots a day for the next few weeks." Mom spoke softly as she came and sat next to me.

Taking a deep breath I sucked up my fear and let mom do her job. After all she was a nurse. I screamed out as the needle went in. I had no idea how I survived it. It was painful and hurt so bad.

'There all done," Mom says as she kiss my forehead. Then she goes over and checks the meter. "Just fine however, Scarlett, you need to slow down with your sweets. I know that you're pregnant but you have to watch how much you eat. For you and even more for the baby." She says as she puts the things away.

Man being pregnant sucked. I couldn't do anything with my friends anymore. My cloths began to fit odd. I began to have more and more mood swings. I swear if you walked up to any person and asked them what my problem was and they didn't know they would either say one of two things. 1. She's pmsing or 2. She has bipolar. Uh, I might as well have bipolar. I hadn't had a period in quite a while.

During the next week I began to get very sleepy and weak. I could only go to work for two or three hours at a time. The rest of the time I was at home sleeping or getting my insolent shot from mom and of course crying like a baby. That doesn't leave this conversation. If India found out that I cried like a baby when getting a shot that would be all over the county like wild fire. Kind of like the fire of Atlanta back in the 1860's. (Yes I know about that, my great grandmother told me about that, which I'm named after) Anyway, meanwhile I was sleeping like crazy and wanting more and more to eat. I couldn't help it! My poor waist was getting bigger and bigger. Oh, no what would I do? I wouldn't have the smallest waist now. My life was over, truly over.

That following Thursday Cathleen took me to the doctor, then of course afterwards go to JCPennys and get me some maternity clothes.

Sitting rather quietly getting my blood done I began to wonder how my baby was doing and wanted to know everything was going alright. I only gasped when the needle went in me. The nurse looked at me rather oddly and then went back to her business. Man, now that I was pregnant and sixteen people looked at me like "Why is she crying or screaming when she gets a shot?" I often wondered if they thought of me as a baby/ Oh, I hoped not. While the nurse took my blood she asked me questions.

"When are you due?" She asked as she grabbed a small vial for the blood.

That question struck me. You know I really didn't know when I was due. Yes, doctor Mead talked about it being born around September sometime but not the exact day yet. "September, sometime." I answer with a smile.

"I see," the nurse said as she put a piece of cotton on my arm to stop the bleeding before applying the bandage. "What are you hopping for?" she ask with a smile.

I was secretly hoping for a little girl. To dress her in the cutest of cloths and to teach her all kind of things a girl should know. "A Girl," I say getting up and fixing my sleeve.

The nurse told me good luck and that Dr. Mead would know something in the next few hours and to stop back by. Telling her I would I left the room and met Cathleen downstairs in the X-ray and lab room.

"The nurse said that the test would be done within the next few hours. We can go get lunch and do some shopping." I say as we walk outside. Today was a rather chilly day. The wind blew past us as we walked toward the car.

"This is so cute!" a very excited Cathleen shouted in happiness as she picked up a cute little pink onezie that said Cute as a button and another one that said; When all goes wrong go to grandparent's house.

"Yes those are very cute Cathleen however, we don't know what I'm having yet remember." I say as I go over to her and take them from her hands. "Besides, we are here to get me some maternity clothes."

"Alright, but when you find out what you are having we are so going shopping." Cathleen says with happiness.

I give her a sad and depressed look. "Forget I said anything." Cathleen answers back as her voice went from happy to sad. She knew and everyone else knew that my child would be put up for adoption. I wanted to take a stand I really wanted to. I did once but mom and dad shot that hope down.

Getting my mind off the cute baby clothes and such we went over to the maternity section and found some really cute things. I never thought those kind of clothes could be that cute. Like I got one shirt that was a royal blue with puffy little sleeves and it tied behind my back with a few pairs of jeans. A few T-shirts, a few more shirts that had the puffy sleeves, and a green velvet shirt that was three quarter link sleeves. Super, super cute! Before I knew it, it was time to head back to the doctor to see what the blood test read.

"Well Scarlett, as of now everything seems to be going just fine. The baby seems healthy and you seem to be doing rather well. Remember you need plenty of bed rest." Dr. Mead said as he looked over my charts yet again.

That was great the baby was doing well I was doing well. Everything was going along just great. I thought with a smile. Within the next few months there would be a cute little baby in my arms. Or would it be taken before I could see him or her? I would have no idea until that day arrived.

After showing my family what I had gotten at the store I went up to my room and took a long and much needed nap. Dreaming peacefully and happily I began to have that dream that I had the night before. The baby had died of it being not developed enough. Oh, my was this how things were going to end? It just couldn't end that way. However, after waking myself up I rolled over and dreamed a different dream. It was of how happy Rhett and I were. I was holding the baby. The baby looked up at me and Rhett with a smile one its small young face. Maybe this was how it was meant to be? Wait…then what was up with the dream I had, had earlier and the same the night before that? None of this made since. Maybe just maybe I was supposed to have these dreams. Maybe it was part of being pregnant?

I woke the next morning to see Sammy on my bed and looking me in the face. "Aw, girl you scared me." I said as I as I rubbed Sammy behind the ears. Getting out of the bed I began to fill light headed. So I sat back down rather quickly and stayed like that for a little while. I didn't understand this. From the chart it said that dizziness didn't start until the 19th week. Maybe I was just skipping or jumping around. Yeah, maybe that's what it was. All I had to do was get through this and everything would be okay. I kept telling myself that over and over and over again hoping it would take hold and would stick with me. Sadly I didn't think it ever wood. I knew what was going to become of my baby and there was nothing I could do about it.

Getting up yet again I stumbled out of bed and over to my dresser to grab and outfit. I slected the cute little blue top with my new pair of pants, looking in the mirror I smiled and made my way down stairs. Well it was more like stumbled my way down stairs. Getting to the breakfast table I see home reading a book. She looks up with a smile. "Hi, honey." She says. I go and sit next to her. "What's wrong you seem rather off balance today." She asked as she feels my forehead.

"I've been like that since I woke up. Plus I've gained like fifteen pounds." I cried out as tears filled my eyes. By now I knew I wouldn't have that small waist anymore.

"Its part of the process I went through it with all three of you girls." Mom said getting my hair out of my face.

"Getting pregnant at a young age and not looking like you used to." I say like I was dump about it somewhat.

"No," mom says with a laugh. "What I meant was I was being clumsy myself by the fifth week."

Wow mom was right. Then again she was right about everything and anything. "Oh don't forget we need to check your blood sugar."

Getting up I began to feel by legs no weak and num. Feeling my legs give beneath me I collapsed and fell to the floor.

"Scarlett!" my mom yells as she runs over to me. Thank god she was a nurse. She would know what to do. "Gerald!" mom yells as I began to feel myself going in and out of consciousness.

I hear feet and then nothing. Everything went black around me. Waking I'm lying in a hospital bed with everyone around me. Making a noise everyone rushes to my side. "What happened?" I asked.

"Scarlett, it's your baby." I hear someone say as I began to wake from the antiseptic.

**A/N: I'm back! Hope this chapter is more to your liking:) What could be wrong with Scarletts baby? Which one of her dreams will come true? The living happily or the one about the baby dying? **


	16. Chapter 16: Boy or Girl?

Chapter 16: Boy or Girl?

What! What did they mean something was wrong with my baby? What was going on with my baby? WHAT WAS WRONG! I needed to know, then and there and right now. "What do you mean something is wrong? What is it?" I asked in fear as it gripped my body as it lay in a hospital bed. Silence passed, you could practically hear a pin drop, it was so quiet.

"Answer me!" I yelled as I began to fear the worse. Could my baby be dead? No, that couldn't possibly be it. No, I was in great health. Dr. Mead told me I was as the matter of three weeks ago. I tried to keep calm for the most part. However, this one moment I wouldn't make an exception. I wanted to no. I had a right to no. I could feel my face go red.

Taking my hand Rhett looked at me with eyes I had never seen before. His eyes normally were the kind of eyes of wonder, mystery. Now they were sad, scared and cold. Looking over at the nurse I had sad eyes while she shook her head. No, no,no! I wanted to cry out as I could feel tears fill my dark green eyes. Tears running down my face it all seemed to sink in. This couldn't be happening.

"The doctor will be in five minutes." The nurse said as she left the room. My family came to me and gave me hugs. Was my baby-really gone? No one said anything of such a problem.

Sitting in bed I began to think of all the times I wouldn't get a chance to see my baby ever! After what seemed forever Dr. Mead walked in with what seemed to be a grim face. When that look came to the doctor's face I knew things were wrong, all wrong.

My body got tight as the doctor took a deep breath and began to speak. What I was about to hear would be the end of me, because, I knew I wouldn't be able to take it.

"Scarlett, it seems here that you collapsed in your kitchen. I know it's not your sugar because your mom tells me that you get your shot everyday twice a day. Everything looks good in that area." Taking a break in his words I still began to get very frightened. "However, it seems that your baby isn't growing properly. Do to the fact that you're not eating right and not eating enough."

"I done told ya and told ya Scarlett, ya should eat breakfast in the morning, but no ya just want to go out that door eatting a poptart or nothin at all." Mammy's voice came as I had a blank look in my dark green eyes. Meanwhile I had been holding onto a brown teddy bear mom brought from my room. So, my baby wasn't dead? Oh, thank heavens.

"My baby is okay then?" I ask as my eyes made their way slowly to the doctors face. That's all I had left in me. Yes, I was still tired and weak but, all I wanted to do was just lay there for a few short moments.

"Yes, but if you keep eating the way you do then no, the baby won't make it to the ninth month." Dr. Mead said with honest filling his voice. "What I suggest you do, stay in the hospital for a few days. Let us get you on a proper eating habit."

Letting myself relax I lay back against the pillow and take a sigh of relief. The baby wasn't dead it was still alive. Shutting my eyes I knew everything was going to be just fine.

Two weeks later…

"Scarlett, ya have to eat. Remember what the doctor say." Mammy said as she places a plate of I don't know what in front of me.

I know I know, I wanted to say as I picked up my fork. It looked like: A thing of yogurt, a small thing of grits, a piece of toast and a glass of orange juice with a glass of milk. Uh, all this food just to keep me in good health? I often wanted to ask myself, why me?

Half way through my breakfast I hear the door bell. "I will get it." I answered as I got down from the chair. Getting to the door I began to run out of breath. Opening the door I see Rhett standing there with a video camera. "What are you doing with that thing?" I ask as I put my hands on hips.

"I was thinking maybe we could show this to our little girl one day when she's old enough. You know filming you during your pregnancy." Rhett answered as he held the camera up.

"Rhett, no and besides we don't know what it is yet, it could be a little boy." I answer as I try to shut the door in his face.

Making a quick move Rhett blocks the door with his strong arm keeping it open. "My dear, don't you want to remember this moment?" he asks as he made his way inside with the camera still rolling.

"Yes, and as a matter of fact I won't forget these nine months. So I don't need a documentary of the whole thing!" I answered as I made my way down the hall. I still could feel the red light on as I made my way back into the kitchen. "Rhett, get that thing out of my face." I say as I push the camera off me. "Besides I'm already 20 weeks along. You're a little late."

"Alright, dear but I'm getting things later." Rhett said with a laugh as he gave me a quick kiss. "No, I'm not you just started showing last week sometime…"

I gave him a small smirk. That's what he thought. If he thought I was going to let him do this he had another thing coming. Now what week am I on? Oh yes, week now I had been having terrible back pain. I wasn't that big…at least not the past few weeks I had begun to fill the baby inside me. Now the baby was growing regularly. In fact today I was going to be finding out what I was having.

"Today we find out what you are?" Rhett answered as he held the camera. He had been like this for the past few weeks.

"Rhett put that camera away for now. You don't need that thing when we find out what were having." I say as we enter the hospital. The smell of the clean hospital filled the air as we walked through the rather large place. Over the past few days and weeks Rhett had been filming this whole thing.

Doing as I told him (which was rather shocking) we waited in the waiting room. Taking my hand Rhett kissed my it and told me that he was very excited to know what we were having. For the past few weeks we had been talking about the sex and all. But, we would decide on names when we found out if it was a girl or boy. Keeping my hand in his, we sat there waiting and waiting. Finally it was our turn.

A nurse in a Disney Princess scrubs came and took us back into a room with a small bed and a machine. The nurse told me to lie down. I did as I was told. My heart began to beat faster and faster as I lay there thinking and thinking. Putting some kind of clear gell on my belly I began to get the Goss bumps. Looking over at the monitor a picture began to form. A little baby could be seen on that black and white screen.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Butler are you ready to find out what your having?" the nurse asked with a smile.

In these past few months no one had ever said Mr. and Mrs. Butler. I was just known as Scarlett. Hearing those words maybe that meant me and Rhett would get married. Blocking that out for now I looked at Rhett who had a smile upon his face.

I shook my head yes. While the sex was being looked for you could see the baby growing inside of me. The little arms here, legs and toes here. It looked like the baby was sucking his or her thump. The little thing was so cute and it wasn't even born yet and I was in love with it.

After a few moments the nurse found the sex. Taking a deep breath me and Rhett were ready to no. Heck me and Rhett were ready to know or should I say Rhett was ready to know. I wanted to wait till the baby was born. But after a talk we figured we would go ahead and do this.

"Congratulations, it looks like you will be having a little girl." The nurse said with a smile as me and Rhett looked over at the altar sound screen.

A smile came to my face. I was going to have a little girl. It was just like I had been hoping. Ever since that little girl in the park I had been hoping I would have a little girl. Giving me a kiss on the forehead that told me Rhett was happy it was a little girl.

Getting the pictures we made our way home to tell the family. "I think we should wait and tell them the name when she's born." I say as we made our way out of the hospital parking lot.

"Good idea." Rhett agreed as we sat at a stop light. "That is something we need to talk about."

"I've been thinking for quite some time Rhett, and well I've had a name in mind for a while." I say as I look at him.

"What is it?" he asked as the light turned green. I knew he was wondering now that I had said something. The question was would he like the name? I would soon find out.

"The day I was at the park this little girl was lost and she was the cutest little thing and had the cutest little name. Bonnie." I say as the name rolled off my tong. Now all I had to do was wait.

Slamming on his breaks the car stopped all of a sudden. Oh, no, he hated it. I just knew he hated it. To my surprise we had stopped at another stop light. Looking at me he smiled at me. "I like that name very much." He answered as happiness glissaded in his eyes. He liked the name, he really liked the name. Now the question was what would be do about the middle name? "Now we have to figure out the middle name." I hear Rhett say as we turn into my driveway."

"We can think of that once the baby is born." I say as I put my hand the car door. Silence filled the car when I realized we were at my house. All of a sudden I thought I was going to be sick. Before I could think twice I hear Rhett speak.

"Ready?" he asked looking over at me and saw that I was some what scared to tell my parents but I knew they would be happy to have a little granddaughter and of course my sister's would be excited to have a little niece to spoil rotten and to play with.

Nodding my head yes we made are way up the steps and into the house. "Were home." I say as we open the door.

Everyone came running as we stood in the hall. "WHAT IS IT, WHAT IS IT?" I hear one of my sister's yell as I looked at everyone. To my surprise Suellen had a smile on her face. For the past few months she was real undecided what she thought about this whole thing.

"Why don't we go sit down before she tells us." mom suggested. We all went into the family room and sat down.

"A GIRL!" The whole room said aloud.

"Yes, a little girl." I say with a smile. I could tell they were either A. shocked or B. happy, However, I wasn't sure yet.

"Oh, that's wonderful." Mom said with happiness as it showed in her eyes.

"We could teach her how to ride a horse." Gerald answered as he snapped his fingers together. "Show her the real O'Hara way to ride and what is means to be a true O'Hara."

"No disrespect Sir, but we were hoping the baby could take my last name? Of course that is something ma and Scarlett will teach her."

I looked at Rhett with shock on my face. I whispered in his ear. "Rhett, I haven't ridden in years."

"Looks like I will have to teach you while the baby is still little." He said as his mustache tickled my inner ear. A giggle escaped my lips. Trying my best to cover it up with my left hand but it did no good.

"Do you have a name picked out?" Mom asked with more excitement then any of them.

Uh, this one we really didn't want to answer so I just looked at Rhett who in turn looked at me with wide eyes and a lost look on his face. "Do you want to tell them or should we wait?" I ask in a whisper as I wasn't sure myself. Oh, why did they have to ask now? Of course it was going to come up sooner or later but why now? This question rolled around and around inside my head.

"We can go ahead, because, they're going to find out sooner or later." Rhett says as he tries his best to keep calm about this. I knew that he wanted to wait and he knew I wanted to wait but my mom wanted to no. So we figure it was time. Even thought we just talked no more than a half an hour ago. "Uh, will excuse us for a moment mom, dad." I say as I take Rhett by the hand. Walking into the kitchen where no one can hear or see us I began to talk.

"What are we going to do?" I ask in a whisper as I leaned against the counter. This was become far too hard. Yes I wanted to tell my parents but would they like the name? That was the only thing I was scared about.

"We could tell them if you wanted to." Rhett chimed in as he got a coke out of the fridge.

"Uh, I just don't know Rhett, I just don't know." I say as I took a deep breath. Coming over to me he puts his arms around me and tells me things are going to be fine and that I needed to calm down. "I guess It wouldn't be so bad to tell them now. You never no they might like the name."

"Yes, that is a possibility." Rhett agrees as he takes my hand, guiding me back into the living room, were they all waited for the name.

Sitting back down Rhett takes my hand again. "We've decided on the name Bonnie." I say taking a deep breath.

"I like that name." I hear Carreen say as she looks at mom, dad and Suellen. Thank you, Carreen. I wanted to say aloud

"That is a nice name." Mom says as a smile comes to her face. Meanwhile the rest of the family said they like the name as well. Which was nice to hear and it was such relief to know that they all like the name. Then of course the thing about the middle name came up.

"That was something we were going to decided on when she was born." Rhett took this one as I sat there in silence.

They kind of understood that one, but, the looks on their faces were like, why would you wait until she was born? After a while things went back to normal.

As night fell I began to get sleepy. Laying my head on Rhett's shoulder I began to yawn and my eyes began to get heavy as we sat on the front porch.

"It seems to me that someone is getting sleepy." Rhett say's as he looks down at me.

"I guess so, today has been a very busy day for both of us." I said with another yawn.

Kissing me goodnight I went back inside and went up to my room to sleep. However, I wouldn't sleep well. I had that dream the first night I dreamed. It was the one were the baby was gone and Rhett was no were to be found.

I tossed and turned the whole night. I wasn't to get much sleep that night after all. Before I knew it it was morning and I had to get up to start the day. Oh, what joy.

**A/N: There you go another chapter:) What do you think? Yes their having a girl. This past Wen. we lost another GWTW cast member. Cammie King passed away and is up in heaven looking down on us. **


	17. Chapter 17:Getting A Mommy Memory

Chapter 17: Getting A Mommy Memory

"Here's mommy reading a book, while you are still in her stomach." I hear Rhett say as my eyes over looked the words of my new pregnancy book. This was truly getting old. Yes, it was cute and all but enough was enough after a while.

"Rhett, do you have to have that thing running all the time?" I ask as I shut my book and look at the camera. "You just got me eating breakfast two hours ago." I thought I was going to have to become cross with him. At this point in my pregnancy I was fed up already with all of this. I wanted my old life back.

"No, my dear our daughter will want to see this one day." Rhett said as he came over to me and stood next to me. "Besides if we don't get to see Bonnie for a while or ever at that. Don't you want her to know who her real mother is?" he asked putting his hand over mine I looked up at him with a smile.

"I suppose so," I answered as that thought struck me. If it weren't for this video Bonnie would never know who her real mom and dad are. So in a way I was grateful to Rhett for doing this whole thing. How I wanted to cry at the thought of never holding my baby. I would probably never see her before she was taken and adopted my some other southern family.

This whole pregnancy thing had really messed up my system. One moment I would happy as happy could be and then the next moment I would have my father's temper coming out of me within no time. Oh, how could I cop with this much longer?

I began to get up from the chair to stretch when I felt a small pain in my stomach. Holding my stomach I began to think something was wrong again. "Scarlett, what's wrong?" I hear Rhett ask as he takes my right arm and guides me back to the chair.

"I think-I think our little girl just learned to kick." I say with surprise. Was I really feeling her kick? It just seemed a few months ago I found out I was pregnant. Oh, how months go by.

Rhett gave me a small hug then placed his hand on my stomach so he could feel for himself. I knew from that very moment things were going to be different for me and Rhett. However, I couldn't say that it was for the better.

For the next few moments I could feel my little girl kicking inside me. What a wonderful moment I thought as I sat there taking in the moment, this very special moment.

"AW!" I say as I step out in the warm hot sun. The sun was so very bright. While it beat down I tried everything to keep my eyes steady. Oh, how bright the sun was.

"What is it?" I hear Melanie ask as she comes up to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"The sun is way too bright," I say covering my eyes with my hand. Why was this happening to me? "Do me a favor Melly, go up to my room get my sunglasses and check the chart to see what is happening.'

I could hear Melanie's feet pounding on stairs as raced up to my room. Sitting on the porch I began to get a rather bad headrace. Oh, the pain was killer. "Here you go." I hear Melly say in a happy voice. Uh, that happy always happy voice could make you sick sometimes. "The chart said that your eyes are starting to become sensitive to any light."

"Just great, not only am I weighing at a whole 115 which is fifteen pounds more then what I need, I'm also sensitive to light. What am I? Robert Cullen? Stupid vampire." I say as I put my glasses on. Ah, that was so much better.

"Uh, Scarlett, you would be Alice." Says Melly as a small laugh escapes her lips.

I gave her a cross look from behind my glasses. "Ha, ha very funny," I say as I throw my hair behind my shoulder. Sitting on the porch a little while longer I began to realize things would be changing within a few short weeks. Within a blink of an eye I was on week thirty. How could this be? Just the other day I was on week five. Wow how time flies.

Taking my hands Melly pulled me to my feet. "Where are we going?" I asked as she pulled me down the path.

"We are going to go exercise." I hear Melanie say as my eyes get wide. What did she mean? Working out? Uh, really. I wasn't against working out or anything but then again I wasn't pregnant when I went before.

Rolling my eyes I followed. Oh, how stupid this was going to be. Not only was I going to look odd being the one pregnant but I would also look odd being the one working out while I was pregnant.

Looking into the bathroom mirror I began to notice many things that had changed. First of my hair, Yes, it was softer and lighter however, Dr. Mead told me that my hair would change yet again as my pregnancy went along. Not to mention my weight, I was bigger than ever, I was almost as big as my Aunt Pitty. Oh, how tragic. Oh, how awful this whole thing was. Of course how could anyone not notice my big belly sticking out?

Letting this entire thing slide by I began brushing my teeth before going to bed. Hearing my sister's TV in the back ground I began minding my own business when suddenly I began to taste something rather odd in my mouth. Spitting I began to see blood, BLOOD! However, I didn't have to look too far to see that the blood was coming from my gums. My gums had begun to bleed more and more. Washing some water around my mouth the bleeding soon stopped. Smiling into the mirror I soon turned off the light and slept…or so I thought. I kept having that dream that Rhett had left the day the baby was born and that I would never see him again. What did this mean? I tried and tried to figure it out but, it was no use I just couldn't put my mind around it.

"What do you think?" I hear Cathleen ask as we walk through the rows and rows of shoes at DSW. Why were we here? Oh, yes, because Cathleen needed a new pair of black heels for her dresses that she was wearing tonight for her date. That's why we were here.

"Cute," I say as I spot a pair of shoes that I loved. "OMG these are so cute!" I yell as I go to pick up a cute pair of silver shoes that have a small strap with a pencil high heel. Along the top the shoe crossed and wrapped behind the ankle. I just had to try them on. Picking out my size, a 6 if I might as well say my size, I laughed on the inside as I slipped them from the box. Slipping my slender foot into them I began to tighten the shoe when all of a sudden the strap wouldn't reach all the way around my ankle. "UH!" I yell as I stomp my foot on the heard ground. This was so unfair.

"What's wrong Scarlett? Are you in a pain?" ask Cathleen as she runs over with her cute little black shoes on.

"No, these shoes won't fit." I say as I began to pout like a little kid.

"Scarlett, you have to get the next size up or half size. Since your foot and ankle have started to swell then you have to get that size."

"But, I've always worn a six and you know that." I say with shock as I couldn't believe I just heard that come out of her mouth.

"Either that or don't get the shoes." She says with her hands on her hips.

Yeah she was right I guess I could try on a-a six and a half. It wouldn't kill me…at least I hoped it wouldn't. Slipping on the six and a half it fit like a glove. My foot didn't look any different really. As I admired myself in the mirror I realized that these shoes are just what I need to cheer me up. Taking in the fresh air I knew today was going to be a good day after all. Me and Cathleen both got a cute pair of shoes, I was having a great day.

Stepping up to the door I feel arms come around me. Turning slightly I see Rhett standing behind me with a smile on his face. "Shouldn't you be at work?" I ask as I go to open the door.

"I was my love. It's already five thirty." Rhett says as a laugh escapes his lips. Oh, it was that time. Oh, how the time flies when you're having fun.

Stepping into the front hall I began to notice things go fuzzy and dizzy for a few short moments. Shaking my head I shake it off, problem because I was tired.

"Scarlett, is everything alright?" Rhett ask as he took hold of my upper arm.

"Yes, of course everything's-" I tended to say as I slid to the ground with my bags hitting first. I feel something catch me. It had to be Rhett there was no one else around.

"Scarlett, Scarlett?" I hear Rhett ask as I can feel his arms around me. However, I didn't respond.

Getting me to the couch as quick as possible, Rhett laid me down and kissed my forehead. I wasn't really sure what happened next. I guess everything went black and then I slept for a while. I don't think it was too serious. I woke up a few hours later still on the couch. Had I become that tired? I couldn't have. Could I've? All I did was go shopping for a few hours and that was it. Looking to my left I saw Rhett sitting and watching TV. Sitting up straight he came over. "Take it easy." He says as he comes and sits next to me.

"What happened?" I ask rubbing my head as if it hurt.

"You passed out." He says handing me a glass of water.

Taking a drink I began to calm back down. This was so odd to happen now. I was 31 weeks along this shouldn't be happening now. Before I could ask anything Rhett began talking again.

"Your mom and dad haven't gotten home yet." Rhett told me as I sat on his lap this time. Playing with my hair I began to laugh. Hearing my laugh he pulled out that stupid camera.

"No, Rhett," I say putting a pillow over my face. Not now I just woke up. Throwing the pillow in his face he laughed and zoomed in on my face. This was the moment he should be filming not what he had been earlier. Letting my guard down I let Rhett film this. Yes, I wanted are little girl to know who we were even if we weren't going to be a part of her life for quite some time.

Throwing yet another pillow at him I stuck my tong out at him. This was to much fun. I couldn't remember the last time I had had so much fun…Yes I could about five months ago in Hawaii. "Don't you dare?" I say to Rhett as I try to block the oncoming pillow.

"Oh, no, my dear you threw one at me and didn't give me a choice." Rhett says as the pillow was clinched in between his fingers. Without a second thought Rhett threw the pillow at me. Trying the best I could I tried to dodge the pillow. However, it got me. Turning around I gave Rhett a look I had never given anyone before. "That look is very convincing." I hear him say as his mouth changed into a rather mischievous smile.

"What do you mean?" I say as I looked at him as if I didn't know what he talked about.

"That you my dear want to be hit with another pillow." Rhett said yet again with that mischievous smile of his. Oh, that smile I could just melt at the thought of it.

"I most certainly do not." I say as a laugh escapes my lips while my mouth goes into an O like shape.

"Oh. Yes, I think you do." He disagrees as he grabs another pillow. Trying my best to run he caught with within an instant. Taking me to the ground I grabbed a pillow on the way down.

"No," I laugh as I began beating him with the green pillow.

"Oh, Yes," I hear him say as he did the same as well. We were having so much fun. Looking down at me he smiled again. Before I knew it his mouth met mine. Kissing me ever so lightly I knew I was in love without a doubt I knew I was. We continued that moment until I broke it and hit Rhett with my pillow.

Hitting him with my pillow I knew I had him. There was no way he would hit a pregnant woman with a pillow. Oh, how wrong I was. "Aw," I said with a giggle and blocked the pillow with my own. This went on for several minuetes that was until we heard the front door open. There in the door way stood my parents looking at us.

"Mr. and Mrs. O'Hara," I hear Rhett say almost in a voice that said he was caught doing something. Taking my hands in his he helped me up and threw the pillows back onto the couch.

"What's the meaning of this?" I hear my dad ask. Oh, no what were him and mom thinking? Well I guess I kind of knew…then again that had been done and over with for quite some time.

"We were just-" Rhett begins as I interrupt him. I was going to explain this one. Rhett had already been in deep water with my parents ever since they found out I was pregnant.

"We were just having a small pillow fight." I say taking a deep breath and began telling the story. "I had come home from shopping when I saw Rhett on the porch. Well I went and opened the door. To my surprise I began to feel really dizzy. Not getting any farther than the front hall I felt my knees go weak and my eyes shut.-"

"You passed out, why didn't Rhett call us. We would have been right home." I hear mom say as I tried to continue my story.

"Rhett carried me to the couch where I slept for a few hours. Then when I woke Rhett was sitting in the room and we began talking then we began having a pillow fight." I finished as my eyes shifted from my parents to Rhett. Why did all of a sudden did I feel like I was on the spot. I had felt like that ever since I had found out I was pregnant…more like when everyone found out was by India. Oh, just the thought of the girls name did I feel sick.

"Thank you Rhett," my dad says as I can tell he was grateful for him being here.

Before leaving Rhett kisses me goodbye and that he would be over first thing in the morning to take me into work. As soon as the door closed my parents looked at me.

"Next time I want Rhett or whoever is around to call me or your father is that clear?" mom asks as I made my way into the kitchen to get myself a glass of milk.

Not answering her I just get into the fridge and get the milk and a glass from the top shelf. Why were she and dad worrying for? I was fine. I didn't have to go to the hospital or anything. It was no big deal.

"Your mother is talking to you Scarlett," dad says as he looks at me.

"Yes, mom," I say as I put my milk glass down. They were really making a big deal out of nothing. "I only have seven weeks left of being this way and then we can go back to things had never happened." I answered as I left the room and went up to my own room. Sitting in my window seat looking out at the big wide yard, I was ready to get this whole thing over with. Putting my head on my knees I began to have what seemed to me to be a mental break down…no wait…a pregnancy break down.

"Mom, have you seen my sunglasses?" I yell through the house. Passing my sisters in the hall they look at me as if I had committed a crime of some sort.

"Look on the bar." I hear mom yell back from what seemed to be the Landry room.

Passing Mammy she did say my sunglasses were on the bar. Smiling and saying thank you I went to meat Rhett. However, before leaving I realized I needed my little red jacket. "Mom, where's my red jacket with the S on it?" I yell once again.

"Scarlett, what is going on with you? You've always been miss organized." Mom says as she steps into the hall.

"I don't know mom, I've been like this since yesterday." I say turning and looking at mom and Mammy.

"What week is you on again?" Mammy asked moving the shoes from the front door.

What? My whole family knew what week I was on why did they have to know twice for? Yes, keeping track was heard but, man what was going on in this family? "Um, week 33," I say as I began to count in my head. It sure felt like more then that.

"You're at the stage were your starting to forget things." Mom says handing me my jacket.

"What? What do you mean forgetting things? I've had a good memory since I was little." I say in shock. Oh, no I was losing it. I was getting alsimers at such a young age.

"You're getting the mom to be kind of memory. Don't worry it goes away soon after the baby is here." Mom says as my face changed from panic to somewhat softer then it was.

Not saying a word I run out the door and head to work. Was it safe for me to go to work? If I was starting to forget things and all. Maybe I should just call Rhett and tell him that was unable to make it into work? Thinking on that one thought for a moment I began to consider with that idea. No, I wasn't going to let pregnancy get to me like this. Heading into work I saw Rhett standing outside waiting for me.

"Where have you been?" he ask as I made my way into the office. Why now? I ask myself as I took a drink of my orange juice.

"Rhett, I've been forgetting things." I say turning around. This had to get through to him it just had to.

"What kind of things?" he ask putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Everything Rhett, where I put things like my jacket, sunglasses, Rhett, I even forgot where I put my car keys this morning." I say almost to the point where I'm about to flip out. "Mom says it's the mom to be memory."

Rhett looked at me with his eyebrow raised while he had a confused look on his face. "Mom to be memory?" he asked as if he didn't understand or believe me.

"Yes, mom says that after the baby is born it will go away shortly after that." I answer trying to get him to understand the best I can.

Without saying a word Rhett pointed at the door. "But, Rhett, I've got a meeting to go to." I say as I can't believe he is sending me home.

"No, Scarlett, if you're like you're like you and your mom says you are, you need to go home and take a nap," Rhett says not agreeing with me on this one.

"But Rhett," I began how could this happen? Just the other day we were having such fun and now he was sending me home like a-like a-child.

"Scarlett don't make me say it again." He says in an almost bad voice. I could hear it growing in his voice.

"Fine," I say as I go towards the door and out I go. Out I go into the city and home to take a "nap" yeah right. I was going home and thinking this whole thing out. Sitting on the couch I began flipping through the many channels. I soon came a crossed the channel I used to love to watch. TCM, Turner Classic Movies. Turning it on I began to watch a very old Technicolor movie. Going back to the movie list I saw that it was Gone with the Wind. Huh I hadn't seen this movie in forever. I first saw it when I was very little. This was one of my mom's favorite movies.

Grabbing a tissue I began to cry, just like I always did when I saw a classic movie.

"Frankly my dear I don't give a damn." Rhett says as as he leaves a sad and broken Scarlett. Dabbing my eyes I began to get back to my normal self. You know how odd is that the charters in the movie had the same names in the movie as me and Rhett did. Thinking on that for a moment I began to wonder and wonder. Soon I gave up and went back to the movie. As the end came near I heard someone come up behind me.

"You're watching Gone with the Wind." The voices says very happy like. Turnnig I see mom standing there.

"Yeah, I was flipping through the channels and I came upon this."

"I can remember when I was your age and I would watch this all the time." Mom says sitting next to me.

"Do you think she ever got him back?" I ask looking back at the TV.

"I don't know honey. You'll just have to read or watch the sequel." Mom says playing with my hair. "However, Margret Mitchell never wrote the sequel so someone else did. So don't be so surprised when things aren't the same."

"Okay." I say taking a breath. I still wondered about the movie and mine and Rhett's lives. "Mom don't you think it's odd that me and the main charter have the same name and same with Rhett?" I ask not knowing how to come about it.

"Sometimes things happen like that." Mom says still playing with my hair. "You know we have the sequel on the bookshelf."

"Really?" I turn and ask mom. That most certainly got my mind off of the subject. I wanted to know what happened.

Nodding her head mom points over to the bookshelf with a smile, jumping to my feet I go and get the book. Sitting back on the couch I began reading the book.

"I will leave you alone for a while. I will let you know when dinners ready." Mom says as she got up. However, I didn't quite hear her. I was too busy reading. I would continue to read this book until dinner time. After all I had to know how Rhett and Scarlett would get back together.

**A/N: I had to do that for the ending lol. What do you think? Sorry it's taken me a while to update been very busy with college. It seems like I hardly get a breath in let alone work on chapters. However, I will try and update as much as possible. Review! **


	18. Chapter 18: Baby Shower

Chapter 18: Baby Shower

Getting up and running to the bathroom, I began to wonder if I would ever get enough sleep. As of right now, I only had three hours of it. For the past few weeks it seemed like I hadn't been able to stop running to the bathroom. For heaven's sakes my parents should just put a bathroom in my room so I wouldn't have to go back and forth. Yeah, right, even being the oldest one and the favorite out of the three of us girls I didn't get my way all the time. (Yes I'm the favorite one, shh; just don't tell mom and dad I said that.) Heading back to bed I began to get somewhat of some sleep. However, this would be the last time I would be getting sleep for a while.

"Come on, Scarlett, please," Cathleen pleads as Melanie is standing nearby. This really was getting very old. I told them no once I wasn't about to tell them no again.

"I'm not going to say it again. Mom wouldn't let you guys have one anyway." I say looking in the fridge for a snake. Yes, Cathleen and Melanie wanted to have me a baby shower. Yes, this sounded like fun, in fact lots of fun. However I wasn't sure mom would go for it or not. "Just stop alright your working on my last nerve." I yelled as my face turned a somewhat of a red color. Giving them a look they continued once again.

"Will go ask your mom," Cathleen smiled with that said Cathleen was off to ask my mom.

"I'm telling you Melly, mom won't go for it." I said with snap in my voice. I was now in my seventh month. Only two months left, thank god. Sitting down with my ice cream and pickles I began eating my snack.

"Mrs. O'Hara, Mrs. O'Hara!" they yelled through the house as they ran up the steps. Rolling my eyes I went back to my snack. This was very funny. Eating my snack in silence I began to think, within the next two months my life would change forever.

"Open this one, it's from me." Cathleen said as she handed me a gift wrapped in pink wrapping paper with the saying "it's a girl." In white lettering with a pink bow on top.

"Cathleen, the baby shower is in two weeks. Wait till then." I say as we pull into the parking lot of BuyBuyBaby. I had been baby shopping for two day's now. Pink everywhere I looked. It was getting to the point where all I did was dream in pink and pink alone.

Stepping into the store the smell of baby powder and baby whips filled the air. Yep this was what a baby store smelt right. Making my way through the ales I began to pick out things that I liked. They had so many cute things in here…however very pricy. I wasn't really getting a whole lot here. Most of my stuff was from JCPenny's. The only things I was getting here was the crib, stroller. Thank god I already had the baby bag. A baby bag in the Raspberry Fizz at the local Vera Bradley store.

Going through the many alias of the store my life began to run through my head up to this point. This time around last year I was Scarlett O'Hara the bell of the ball and now I'm the girl in the county that is known as the slut or whore. Getting my mind as far away from that thought as possible I came upon the cutest crib and bedding, the ultimate in ruffles and cotton candy trim, the white sheets lay just perfect with pink trim along with little pink flowers on the white sheets; it was the perfect bedding for a baby girl. To complete the look of the room the little pink and white teddy bear mobile hung above the crib. Going up to the crib and crib sheets my hand began to glide over the freshly clean and lovely sheets. Losing myself in the moment I didn't realize that Cathleen had come upon behind me.

"It's so cute," her voice came as if she was looking at my newborn baby. "That would look so cute in her room at-"

"She won't be coming home with me." I said as a single tear rolled down my china face and onto the white paint of the crib.

"Get a grip Scarlett; you are taking that baby girl home with you." Cathleen yelled as she gripped my shoulders.

Drying my tears I began to turn a new leaf on this whole thing. I was going to keep this baby and there wasn't a single thing my parents could do about it. Putting the bedding and calling for a person to help get the crib to the front of the store. After that we went to the strollers. Looking through the strollers I finally came to one. It was pink just what I wanted for my little girl, with all kinds of different accessories.

"$1,200 for just two things," Cathleen's voice carried out into the parking lot. Looking over at her I began to glare at her. If she was on a shopping spree she would have spent twice that much.

"Yes, it cost a lot of money to bring a baby into the world Cathleen," I say getting in the front.

"What will your parents think? What will your parents do? What will-"

"Cathleen!" Calm down, alright. Mom and dad might freak out, but don't you worry I will take care of it." I say as we pull out of the parking lot. All I did was make a baby register. I didn't go out and buy the store out, now that my parents would have a problem with.

"Keep those eyes closed." Melanie said guiding me through the front door and down the front hall.

"Melly, what is it for god sake?" I ask as I began to get somewhat mad. This had been going on for two hours now. First the plan was to go shopping and then a walk in the park and now it was a drive around Peachtree Street five times and now we were somewhere else.

"Just keep your eyes closed." I hear her say still hanging onto my small hand. I could hear people moving around and talking. "Now you can open them."

Opening them I see the living room all decked out in pink. Pink table cloths, pink balloons, pink everywhere! People came up to me and gave me hugs and told me how happy they were for me. Taking a seat mom began telling of the different games and things that were going to be taking place within the next few hours.

Cathleen went around to the different tables holding toilet paper. "Try and guess how big around Scarlett is with one piece of paper." She said as the woman gathered the paper in their hands while Cathleen cut it off with a pair of scissors.

"Cathleen!" I say in shock as my eyes go wide. "You mean to tell me that you are giving people that stuff to see how big around I am. Why I don't know how big I am." I say as I took a bit of the cake mom made. It was my favorite double fudge chocolate.

"I know Scarlett, which is why last week I had Mammy measured your waist for me." Cathleen smiled a big smiled and went along her merry way. "Oh, and you might want to take this."

"What is this for?" I ask looking down at a baby pin.

"If you say baby then someone takes your pin and if you hear someone say baby then you take it. Whoever has the most at the end of the shower wins."

Shaking my head I wasn't too happy about this. But I knew the shower would be fun. Sitting down we began to play games and talk about different things. "Mrs. Merriewether, how is your little grandson?" I asked as people came up to me.

"He's doing fine, just fine." Mrs. Merriewether answered.

It seemed that people had forgotten all about a few months ago. That is almost everyone. As I began to sit down and relax India Wilkes came up to me with a somewhat dark look in her eyes. "What do you want?" I asked as I tried not to loss it for my little girls sake.

"You know what you are Scarlett, there is no point in hiding it." India said in a dark cold voice.

"India, my mom invited you because I said you could. Now don't make me kick you out that door." I say as I give her the same voice and look. Oh, yes, I can play firer with firer.

Not saying another word India went off to another part of the living room and didn't bother me the rest of the time.

A little past 3 I began opening my gifts. There were so many. Many things of pink, pink and more pink. I swear it looked like a Baby's R Us or BuyBuyBaby threw up in our living room.

Opening a pink box I discovered a little pink out fit with little black leggings with it along with little hair bows."Aw, that's so cute." I say as I hold it up for everyone to see. "Thank you Mrs. Mead."

Next was a smaller bag. Reading the card I went ahead and opened it. A pacifier, cute little white socks with ruffles, a few bibs that read "Mommy's little Angel" , cute little red little trench coat like coat and a cute pair of little Mary Jane shoes. "She will look so cute in this come winter." I say putting the things back in the bag. "Thanks Cathleen."

Nodding her head there came a smile. "Oh, that's not the only thing I got you…well more like we got you." Cathleen said pointing at Melanie.

Looking over at Melanie "What is it?" I ask putting the small bag next to me while Cathleen wrote down what I got.

"Just open it." She says as she hands me a rather medium size box. Opening it rather quickly I had discovered a pink little piggy bank. "Bonnie's, first piggy bank." Along with a pink blanket with the softest of fleece. "It's for Bonnie's college fund."

I laughed oh how cute that was. While I was having fun at my baby shower, not too far from here Rhett was having a party of his own.

"I will raise you 20." Rhett said as smoke filled the somewhat small room with ten men around a poker table.

"Where do you want me to put these Rhett?" Ashley's voice came as he held onto a pack of diapers.

"On the table next to the snakes," Rhett answered as he pointed to his left. Putting the diapers down Ashley took a seat and began playing the hand.

A few moments went by without a word said between the men. Looking around the table Rhett laid his hand down. "Read em and weep gentlemen." Rhett said as the men looked at a perfect hand. Taking all his money Rhett put it in his small stash which in turn would soon turn into a lot of cash.

Dealing another hand they started playing once again. "How are things at the firm?" Charles Hamilton asked as he kept his eyes on his cards.

"Hectic," Rhett answered as he took a drink of his beer. "With Scarlett, only being there three days a week now it seems like everything is piling up." Rhett said. "I will say the new secretary that is working the other two days is quite the worker."

"It seems like you have things under control." Frank said not understanding what he meant by things being hectic. He had his own store to take care of and it wasn't heard as what people told him it would be.

Nodding his head Rhett put his head back into the game. While playing the hand the doorbell rang. Getting up Rhett went over to the door. Opening it he saw Belle Watling standing there in a rather dark red dress.

"What a surprise to see you here." Rhett said standing in the doorway. This was quite a surprise he didn't tell her he was having his own "baby shower".

"Why Rhett Butler, seeing me a surprise? That's surprising coming from you" Belle said with smile along with a laugh as Rhett let her in.

"Hey guys, look who decided to join us?" Rhett said as he walked back into the room full of men.

Belle came in behind him. All the men were shocked to see her. Scarlett was pregnant and Rhett was still with this harlot? Sitting down with the guys Belle looked at them and smiled. "Why all these look for?" she asked with a laugh as she picked up a hand of cards as well.

"There just shocked to see you that is all pet." Rhett said using the one of the nicknames he often used for Scarlett.

How dare he use such a name for this girl? All those men in that room knew what she was and Belle knew what she was as well. This made no since know since at all. Why on earth would she come here for? Oh, yes, for one thing and one thing only.

"Open this one next." A little girl with lovely blond hair said as she and an older girl brought over a rather large box. Taking the bag from her I began to read the card. Reading the card I looked at mom with a smile upon my face. Taking the wrapping paper off I saw the white crib with the matching crib sheets and the mobile. "Thanks mom, dad." I said as I could fill tears flowing.

"You're welcome Scarlett," mom said with a smile. She and dad knew what I wanted. I had gone to the store three weeks ago to pick things out. Before I knew it almost everything was open and put into cars and trucks. I had one gift left to open. Pulling out the card I began to have this awful pain in my stomach. Trying my best to get up I began clutching my stomach.

**A/N: Will Little Bonnie Blue be born soon? Sorry its taken me a while to update. I've had some computer troubles. I'm going to start a new story soon. For Halloween. But don't worry I will finish this one. There's only two maybe three chapters left. **


	19. Chapter 19:A New Born Baby

Chapter 19: A New Born Baby

"OW! It hurts" I say sitting back down. Mom came over to me and knew what had happened. "Mom, I think…I think my water broke." I say in a scared voice. How could this be? I was a month early? I guess baby's decided when they want to come into this world.

Not knowing if I could get up or not I took a deep breath and got to my feet rather slowly. Still clutching my belly I got to my feet with the help of mom and a few other people. Walking over to the door I could feel the contractions coming faster and faster still.

"AW!" I scream as I made my way to the car. Grabbing my bag mom, Melanie and Cathleen get into the car.

"Someone call Rhett." I hear mom say as we back out of the driveway. Melanie picked up her new Droid and called Ashley's cell.

"Scarlett, breathe in and out in and out." I hear Cathleen say to me as she is holding my hand. "Thank goodness you to a birthing classes."

"Oh, yeah thank god for that." I say as I began to take deep breaths. Aw, it was getting to become too much. I needed to get to the hospital. Squeezing Cathleen's hand another contraction came. "AWWWW!" I screamed as I could feel my face go red. "Hurry mom,"

Meanwhile I sat in the front seat with encouraging words from mom and Cathleen. "Mom, shouldn't someone call dad," I say as I knew Suellen and Careen were in the car behind us.

"Oh, yes," mom says as she pulls out her cell and dials dad's number. "Hello," his voice came on as I could hear it as if he was sitting in the back seat.

"Gerald, Scarlett's, water just broke and we are on our way to the hospital." Mom says as we pull onto Peachtree Street. Oh thank god we weren't very far from the hospital.

"Tell Katie Scarlett, I will be there within a few short moments. In fact the hospital is just down the road from where I'm at." Gerald said as he looked out a window as he sat at his desk where he worked.

Meanwhile Rhett and the guys sat playing cards having a great time. "Hello," Ashley answered his phone as he looked at the caller ID. It was Melanie.

"Ashley, tell Rhett, that Scarlett's water just broke and that he needs to get to the hospital right away." Melanie's voice rang into Ashley's ear.

"Rhett, Melanie, says that Scarlett's, water has broken." Ashley says as he covers his hand over the bottom of the phone.

Looking up Rhett gets to his feet and heads for the door. "Rhett, wait." The guys say as they stand up as well.

Looking behind him Rhett looked back at him. "You need your shoes, wallet and of course keys." The men say as he tosses his wallet and keys to him.

Laughing ever so Rhett went got his shoes and was off with Ashley in the front seat. Speeding down the road they were off to see Scarlett. Minding their own business Rhett didn't even notice the police car sitting in the little hideaway spot. Turing on its lights it began to chase Rhett down.

"Oh, shit," Rhett said as he pulled over and waited for the guy to get out. "Just great Scarlett's giving birth and what am I doing? Getting pulled over by a cop."

"Sir, did you know you were going 80 in 60 miles per hour area?" the man asked as he looked down at Rhett.

"My girlfriend is giving birth to our little baby girl this very moment." Rhett began before he finished his thought he was stopped by the cop.

"Oh, so you thought you could break the law since your girlfriend is having a baby?" the cop spat back. "I will be right back."

As soon as he was back at his car Rhett sped off down the road. "Rhett, you can't do that." Ashley said as he hung on for dear life.

"Oh, the heck I can." Rhett said as he drove off towards the hospital. No longer then a few seconds did Rhett and Ashley hear the cop coming. "Looks like we are going to be on the show Cops," Rhett said with a rather deep laugh as he picked up speed. Before long Rhett hid in a parking garage and was soon on their way to the hospital…again.

"Ah, where's Rhett?" I ask as I let out an awful blood hurtling scream. This was really becoming too much. I began to think the worse. What if he was stuck in traffic? What if he got pulled over? Which wouldn't surprise me. What if-? No I couldn't think that anything but that. The door soon opened to see my dad standing there. "Daddy," I say as I tried my best to hide the pain.

He came over and kissed my forehead. He put some flowers on the side table and told me that he would be out in the waiting room with my sisters. He told me he loved me and went out of the room. Mom was at my side the whole time. Before I knew it I was dilated at number four. By now I was in a panic that Rhett wouldn't make it. As I approached number five the door opened yet again. Rhett came in and came to my side. Giving me a kiss he told me how proud he was of me. Turing on the camera he zoomed in on me. "Rhett, get that out of here. I don't think Bonnie will want to see how she's really born." I say as pain filled my eyes. Thank goodness the epidural was coming. I didn't know how much longer I could take of this.

Heading out of the room he handed the camera to my sister Carreen. "Hi, Bonnie, this is your Aunt Carreen and your Aunt Sulleen." Carreen said into the camera with a smile on her face. "Your mommy and daddy are in that room there and getting ready for your arrival." Going over to the door the camera zoomed in on Scarlett and Rhett. "Looks like a lot of hard work for one to come into this world. Don't you think Bonnie?"

Before Carreen knew it the small curtain was drawn and was blocked from the room. "Alright, then looks like we can't see that for now." Walking back over to the waiting room the camera looking at the many people, Gerald was sitting in a chair and seemed to be praying to himself. While Melanie held tight to Ashley's hand as quietness filled the small room.

Going around with the camera Carreen tried her best to get everything and anything. "So, Suellen, what do you think about becoming an Aunt? Also do you have anything you want to say to Bonnie?"

"I never thought I would become an aunt at this young of an age, but it's alright. When you grow up you will see this someday and know who your aunts are. We love you so very much." Suellen answered as a smile came to her young face.

"There you have it Bonnie." Carreen said as the camera came back to her. "Now, as for me I already love you and always will."

Walking over to her dad the camera came upon him. "Dad, do you have anything you want to say to your granddaughter?"

Looking up Gerald looked into the camera. "From the moment we found out you were coming I will admit that me and your grandmother were quite mad at your mother, but we knew you would be our first grandchild and we would love you all the more."

"Aw, that's so cute dad." Carreen said with a smile. Next was Mammy who was sitting next to Melanie and Ashley. "Mammy, what do you think of this?"

"I'd taken care of this family's girls for three generation, one more ant going to hurt." Mammy's voice came.

The camera moved to Melanie and Ashley. "What do you two think of this?"

"I'm excited for Scarlett, Even though she's been through some rough times these past eight months it's all going to be alright in the end." Melanie said with a smile. "You're going to be a very cute little girl."

"Hey, I was there the moment your mom found out about you." Cathleen's voice came as she carried a few things of coffee. This was going to be a long day.

"There you have it Bonnie; this was what it looked like on the day you were born." Carreen said putting the camera back on her again.

Before long night began to fall "Ten hours, your mom has been in labor for ten hours now." Carreen said as a yawn escaped her lips. Taking a drink of hot chocolate things began to get a little blurry. Then again this was her seventh cup of that stuff.

A little after one thirty the doctor came out of the delivery room. "How is she?" Gerald asked as they all got up and approached the doctor.

"She's doing fine. The little girl weighed in at 5 pounds 6 Oz and 19 inches long." The doctor said as a smile came to his face.

"Can we see her now?" Carreen ask holding the camera ever so close.

"Yes, but only three people in at a time." The doctor said. "You must be quiet, she is probably very tired. After a little while she will probably want to get some sleep."

Carreen, Suellen and Gerald were the first to go in. "Look who's here." Carreen said coming into the room. The camera came upon a tired Scarlett and a sleeping Bonnie in her arms. Rhett stood next to her. "Aw, she's so cute." Carreen says.

"Shh, you must be quiet my dear." Ellen said telling her daughter to lower her voice.

Holding my little bundle of joy I looked up at my family and smiled. "My little girl," I said kissing the top of her small head. She was so little. A small yawn escaped her small lips while her little arms strached. It had been a busy day for her. For a little while my family held her and then someone people came in.

While People came in Carreen got a close up of me, Rhett and Bonnie. "What a cute little video this will make." She says as she begins to back up a little.

Looking down at my little girl I knew that my days being a regular teen were over. Now it was to consist of being a family and taking care of my little princess. However, that would soon change and it wouldn't be long either.

**A/N: So there you have it Bonnie Blue finally came into the world:) What is next for this little family? I want to apologizes for not updating for a while school has been keeping me busy. Review!**


	20. Chapter 20: No Longer A Family

Chapter 20: No Longer A Family

"No," the words rolled off my lips as I sat up in my hospital bed. This couldn't be happening it just couldn't be. Why did a thing have to be said? Now of all places. Why couldn't it of waited till I got home from the hospital? I had been in this place for a few days now.

"It's the best way." Mom said looking at me while I held Bonnie. I couldn't believe she was saying this. If it was her child would she say such a thing?

"How is it the best way mom?" I asked as tears over took my eyes. Kissing Bonnie's forehead I looked down at her as I knew what was coming. She was sleeping peacefully unaware of what was taking place. I was trying to win to keep her.

"Scarlett, you have a life ahead of you. College is starting soon and you will be very busy with college life and keeping up your grades." Mom said while my dad just stayed back and kept quiet.

"Mom, I can do college and take care of Bonnie as well." I yelled softly as Bonnie began to move in my arms. A yawn escaped her lips and her eyes shut yet again. Oh how cute she looked. All curled up in a pink blanket with a little pink cap upon her small head.

"No, you can't Scarlett." Mom answered back. "I was your age when you were born and I found it rather hard."

"That's because your parents weren't around." I said as I could feel my voice rise from within my throat. "I have you and dad." I knew I could do it I just knew I could. It couldn't possibly be that hard to take care of a baby. I had been through birthing classes and the birth its self nothing could have been worse than that. In fact I still felt a little sore after all of this had taken place. It had been three days since the birth of Bonnie.

"Scarlett, I'm afraid this is the only way." Mom said shaking her head as she looked at her oldest daughter. "There's already a very nice couple that want to adopt Bonnie."

"What? You already did this without telling me any of this?" I asked as a gasp escaped my lips.

"There a very nice couple Scarlett, and there right out in the hall wanting to see her." Mom said pointing toward the door with her index finger.

Tears were now streaming down my lovely young face. "Dad," I said looking at him hoping he would side with me. I was his favorite daughter out of me and my sisters. So naturally he had to side with me.

"I'm sorry Kate Scarlett, but I have to side with your mother on this." Dad said shaking his head side to side.

I couldn't believe my ears. My whole world had just fallen apart. "How could you!" I yelled as my face began to get red. I thought my own dad would side with me or at least for his granddaughter's sake. I thought he loved her more than that. Did my parents love her at all? Yes she was born out of wedlock, but didn't they love her?

Mom reached for Bonnie. I held her close as if I would never let her go. I could fill her warm body against mine as she slept. Rhett was to be here any moment and he would take care of all of this. Holding Bonnie close I thought I could keep her safe in my arms. How wrong I was. Mom rang for a nurse to come to the room. Coming in the nurse took Bonnie away from me.

"No,no" I cried out, while I reached out my arms I watched as my daughter was taken from my arms and out of my life forever. Hearing her cries I knew at that very moment Bonnie herself knew what was going on. Those cries were of sadness and of her wanting to be held by me or Rhett.

Tears ran down my face as I cried out as well with sobs. This wasn't far. I had the right to choose what I wanted for my own daughter not my parents. What kind of monsters were they, evil horrible monsters that's what kind; they never cared for me never, never!

My parents left the room to go see the foster parents. Burying my face in the hospital beds sheets I cried my heart out. Crying out all I wanted was my little girl back in my arms. "This can't be happening. It just can't be." All I got back for a response was the silence of the cold, hard, bleak hospital room.

A few short moments later Rhett came into the room. "Scarlett, what's going on out in the hall?" Rhett asked as he stepped into the room.

"Oh, Rhett, its awful mom and dad already put Bonnie up for adoption and have already found foster parents for her." I cried out as more tears fell from my eyes. By now Rhett's arms were around me and rocking me back and forth. However, there was anger in his dark eyes. Kissing my forehead he went out into the hall.

"Mr. and Mrs. O'Hara what's this I hear about you giving my daughter up for adoption?" I could hear Rhett asking.

Walking away from ear shot my parents and Rhett walked down to the waiting room, while Bonnie was placed back in the nursery for now. "Rhett, school is coming up for Scarlett and we want her to focus on college and grades." Dad says as he closes the small doors behind him.

"We can take care of the baby. I will take care of Bonnie while Scarlett is at school." Rhett said reassuring my parents that things would be fine, that they would be a normal American family and a happy one at that.

"What are you going to do when you're at work while Scarlett's in class?" mom asked crossing her arms over her chest. This would be an interesting talk.

"We thought that you might take care of her while I'm at work and or Scarlett's at school." Rhett said standing up for what he wanted to get a crossed. "There's also my mother. She was looking forward to seeing her grandchild."

"Rhett, it is not our responsibility to do so." Dad said not stepping from his grounds. "As for your mother I doubt she would want a baby on her hands all the time"

This wasn't looking good for Rhett. Oh, Rhett just had to win he just had to. I wanted to take my little girl home from the hospital and sing her to sleep at night and give her, her bath.

Not giving up Rhett tried yet again. However, this was to no prevail just as the last one had been. "It's like we told Scarlett, the couple that want to adopt Bonnie are very nice Christian people." Mom said telling Rhett the same story.

Rhett couldn't argue with such a statement. They did sound like a nice family a nice family that would raise Bonnie as their own and take good care of her. Opening the door Rhett went back to the hospital room. Coming in moments later the look in Rhett's eyes said it wasn't good.

"Scarlett I'm sorry but-" Rhett started as he made his way over to me.

"No, no, it can't be true." I cried out as I began to know it was the truth of this whole thing. Bonnie was going to be taken away and placed into another home with no remembrance of her real mom and dad. Holding me in his arms Rhett told me everything was going to be fine. He handed me his white handkerchief and told me to dry my tears. Doing as I was told I dried my tears, but as soon as I did more came rushing down my face. Our little family had fallen apart within the blink of an eye.

Bonnie was put into her little white car seat while she was dressed in a little pink sleeper with a little pink bow placed into her midnight hair. Putting her arms up towards us, me and Rhett leaned forward and gave her one last kiss.

"You be good for mommy and daddy and always know that we love you very, very much." I said as a single tear rolled down my cheek. Looking my little girl in the eyes I knew I would love her forever.

"Your mommy and daddy love you with all our hearts." Rhett said giving Bonnie a kiss. Before they left Bonnie's little hands gripped mine and Rhett's fingers. That did it I lost it as that happened. My daughters first reflect and it was to hold mine and Rhett's fingers with each hand. Giving us a smile she laughed that cute little baby laugh as she looked at us with those bright blue eyes.

Holding me in his arms we watched as our little girl left the hospital with another couple. Holding Rhett's handkerchief to my trembling mouth I shut my eyes for a few moments going back to the last eight months.

_"I'm pregnant." The words spilled out of my mouth rather I wanted them to or no. "It is YOUR baby."_

_"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked as he moved from behind his desk. "This is great news." he hugged me as happiness shown in his eyes._

...

_"Here's mommy reading a book, while you are still in her stomach." I hear Rhett say as my eyes over looked the words of my new pregnancy book. This was truly getting old. Yes, it was cute and all but enough was enough after a while._

_"Rhett get the camera out of my face. you already got be eat breakfast." I said putting the book in front of my face. _

_Then of course the past few days have been very tiering. Rhett, get that out of here. I don't think Bonnie will want to see how she's really born." _

So many memories in such a long time. Now things were falling apart and there was nothing I could do to change it.

While Bonnie watched us leave she began to cry as if she knew this would be the last time she would see us for quite a long time. Tears poured from my eyes as Rhett kissed my forehead. Reaching out my hand I wanted to go to my crying child. "Be good for mommy and daddy." I said as my daughter went through the front doors. It would be a long time before I would ever get to see her again.

Stepping into the house I wondered up to Bonnie's little nursery. Opening the door the scent of baby powder filled the room. Pink walls with white trim with a crib and rocker next to each other. While a changing table sat under the window while teddy bears and toys lay around the room waiting for a child to play with them. No child would be playing with these things, ever. I sat in the white rocker and held onto a brown teddy bear and cried as I rocked back and forth in the chair. "Why, why?" I asked myself as I rocked back and forth in the rocker while I buried my face into the back of the bears head.

**A/N: Aww poor Scarlett and Rhett. Will they ever see Bonnie again? Review!**


	21. Chapter 21:Now a Little Girl

Chapter 21: Now a Little Girl

**Four Years Later…**

A white snow fell from the sky as the morning of December 25, 2014. A brick two story home sat in the country side of Atlanta with a swing set along with many children's toys filled the backyard.

Within this small home was a happy family. "Who's that sitting on the couch?" a lady asked from behind a camcorder as it began to come into focus.

A little girl in her red velvet Christmas dress ran over to the lady and man sitting on the cream colored couch. "My real Mommy and Daddy." The girl answered with a smile upon her four year old face. She was a little princess. The little girl had everything her little heart wanted. The best cloths, toys the best of everything, the best her parents could give her.

Over the course of the years she had grown up just like a little girl should. She had her mother's eyes and her father's nose. While her young mind grew so did the wonder of her real parents.

"That's right precious." Scarlett answered as she gave her little girl a hug. It had been such a long time since she had last seen her daughter. Yes, her foster parents would send her pictures and what not to her. It just wasn't the same as in holding your child in your arms knowing that she knew that you were her parents.

Rhett lead over and kissed our daughter on the forehead. Bonnie went and gave him a hug. "Our little girl," Rhett said returning the hug. We both never thought we would see this day. The past four years have gone forever. When me and Rhett would take little walks in the park we would see children with their parents looking as happy as could be. I would always break down in tears and wish with all my heart that I had my little girl back. It just wasn't right for my parents do that to me.

"Bonnie, do you want to show Scarlett and Rhett your room and your big girl bed?" the man asked who had been sitting in a chair.

"Yeah!" Bonnie said with excitement as she got down from Rhett's lap. Racing up the big steps Bonnie led us to her room.

"What a beautiful room." I said with a smile on my face. The room was in a light pink with toys all over the place. The big girl bed the lady talked about sat in the middle of the room.

Bonnie got on her bed with a smile on her face. Then she bounced off her bed and went over to a doll house. "This is me, you and daddy." Her voice came as she picked up three dolls.

Looking back at Rhett as he stood behind me the look in my eyes told him that she had been thinking about us for quite some time.

After a few short moments we went back down stairs. Taking our hands Bonnie led us back down stairs. Stepping into the living room again the lady spoke once again.

We have a surprise for you Bonnie." The lady said as her face came from behind the camera.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked as she stood between me and Rhett. She began clapping her little hands together.

"Your real mother and father and I have been talking with the adoption agency and we have decided that you can go live with your real mom and dad now."

"Really?" Bonnie asked looking up at me and Rhett with a smile.

"Really," Rhett said giving our daughter a hug.

We stayed for a little while then we got Bonnie's things together and headed out the door. Helping Bonnie with her coat and hat I smiled at my little girl. I took Bonnie's little hand in mine. Oh, how I had waited for this day for such a long time. Rhett took her other hand and we headed out the door a happy family.

"How about we stop and get hot chocolate and go around seeing Christmas lights." Rhett said as we walked to the car.

"Yeah!" little Bonnie's little voice came. She began swinging her little feet in the air as me and Rhett held on tight to her small hands.

"How about we stop by the nearby toy store and you can pick out a doll." I said with a smile looking down at my little princess. "As a matter of fact I think I saw one that looks just like you."

"I think that could be arranged." Rhett said giving me a wink as I turned towards him with a smile.

"Yeah!" Bonnie's little voice came yet again. She was such a happy little girl. She had Rhett's nose while she had my smile. She was so small. Oh, how Rhett and I had missed so much in her young life already, her first word, her first steps her first everything, but we were going to make up for the loss over the four years. We were going to be a family and a happy one at that, a family that Rhett and I had longed to be for such a long time.

THE END

**A/N: So there you have it Rhett and Scarlett got their little girl backk after all. I'm not sure if I should have a Epilogue or not. what do you think? Thanks a lot to everyone who read this story. Happy Reading. Also do you guys have any ideas for a new story. **


	22. Chapter 22:Epilogue

Epilogue

Our first Christmas as a real family was just as wonderful as I could have ever imagined it. Getting home to a warm and rather big home, with it decked out in Christmas decorations. Opening the door our big black lab Oreo came running toward us. Seeing the dog I could fill the grip of Bonnie's little hand tighten as she tried to hide behind me or Rhett. Getting behind me she held tight to my pant legs.

"She won't hurt you Bonnie Blue," Rhett said looking down at Bonnie. "The only things she will do is sniff and lick you."

Bonnie moved rather slowly back into view as she her head came into view as the dog sat there with her tongue hanging out. Soon she was standing between me and Rhett again. The dog came up and licked Bonnie's small face. She began laughing as she rubbed the dogs head.

Heading into the big living room I saw that everything was in place. The tree had every little thing in place except for the angel on top.

"Bonnie, would you like to put the angel on top?" I ask her as I bent down and look into my daughter's lovely blue eyes.

"Yes, mother." Bonnie says with a smile while she held onto her baby doll. My daughter called me her mother for the first time that was such a great feeling. Handing her the porcelain angel I smiled at her. I just wanted to hug her and never let her go ever again. I wanted to keep her little forever. I loved my daughter so much.

Rhett placed her on his strong shoulders while giggles escaped her lips. Bonnie was such a cute and sweet little girl just like a little girl should be. I went and got the camera and took a picture of this special moment.

After the kodak moment Rhett put Bonnie down. Bonnie began walking around the house. Her little blue eyes began to take anything and everything in. From the grand staircase to the big fireplace sitting in the corner of the living room, Bonnie walked around the big mansion like home like in a dream.

"Would you like to see your new pony?" Rhett asked our daughter as a smile came to his face.

Jumping up and down with excitement Bonnie wanted to see her new pony. In the small barn in the back there stood a little black pony with a red bow around its neck. Running over to it Bonnie began jumping up and down again. "Put me on, put me on." Her little voice came as she clapped her small hands together.

Rhett put her on the pony as I stood next to him with joy in my eyes. Guiding her around the yard her laugh could be heard for a block or two. I could tell my little girl was having fun. Before I knew it a fresh snow began to fall.

Running through the white snow Bonnie began making snow angels and making a snowman. I went inside the house and got all the necessary things. Putting the last touch to the snowman I felt something cold on my back. Looking behind me Bonnie was standing there with snow on her black gloves. Looking at Rhett we smiled at each other. Picking up snow balls we began having a snow ball fight. Of course Bonnie beat both of us.

Within a little while there was a knock on the door. Opening it I found my family standing there. "Mom, Dad." I said with happiness giving them hugs. "Bonnie this is your grandma and grandpa." I said as I picked Bonnie up. "And this is your aunts Carreen and aunt Suellen."

"Hello sweetie." Mom said with a smile looking at my four year old daughter.

"Hello." Bonnie's sweet voice came. Her foster parents had told us that she had great manors and acted just so polite.

"Why, Katie Scarlett, she looks just like you." Dad says with a smile.

"Thanks dad, but I also think she looks like Rhett as well." I say with a laugh.

"Thank you my pet." Rhett said as he came up beside me. "I'm happy someone thinks that."

Bonnie reached her hands out for my mom. Taking her mom gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"That tickles." Bonnie says with a laugh.

"Oh, it does." Dad says as he, mom and my sisters began kissing her.

I knew from that moment that my family really loved Bonnie. My parents had gotten used to the idea of become grandparents and my sisters got used to becoming aunts. I knew deep down they were looking forward in being aunts from the start.

Putting his arms around me Rhett watched with happiness on his face at the scene in front of him. They were all going to be a family. Not just a normal family but a close and happy family.

"Things really have come a long way since this first started." Dad said as he watched his granddaughter shaking the presents under the tree. While the rest of us sat around the big dinner table and had a cup of coffee.

"They really have." I say as I also turn and look at my daughter. "Just four years ago I had found out I was pregnant. I was scared and didn't know what to do. Now I'm four years older and know what to do."

"Mommy, Daddy." Can I open this?" Bonnie asked coming over to us with a rather large gift in hand. The gift was almost as big as she was.

"Let us finish up here and then we will open gifts." I tell her. Giving me the little puppy dog face and sad eyes I don't give in. "Bonnie." I say rising my eye brow.

Not saying a word Bonnie went back and sat by the tree. Talking for a little while longer about the old days and of course about Bonnie.

"I think someones ready to open gifts." Carreen said looking at Bonnie with a smile. In return Bonnie smiled back and nodded ever so slightly.

After ten minutes we began opening gifts. Bonnie got very spoiled this Christmas everything a little girl could want. My family and I got what we wanted as well, a family, not just me, Rhett and Bonnie, but with my parents and sisters as well. My parents loved Bonnie to death. I could tell they were going to spoil her rotten and not to mention my sisters. They would do the same. My own child was going to grow up so spoiled it wasn't going to be funny, but for now we were going to enjoy this moment.

That night after everything began to die down Bonnie began to get sleepy.

"Good night." My parents told us as we stood at the front door. Rhett had Bonnie in his arms as her eyes began to close ever so slowly.

Heading up the staircase Rhett still had Bonnie in his arms as I turned down Bonnie's covers and got out a night gown. Putting Bonnie to bed she began to wake some with a small yawn escaping her lips. Opening her eyes she saw us.

"Mommy, Daddy…I love you." Bonnie said as another yawn escaped her lips.

"We love you to." I said as we both gave her good night kisses. Heading to the door we hear her little voice come again.

"Don't forget about the nightlight." In a scared voice "I don't like the dark."

Going over to the nightlight by the window I turned it on and walked back to the door. "Good night Bonnie Blue."

"Good night." Her little voice came as she rolled over. Shutting the door me and Rhett headed down the hall hand and hand. Turning toward me he looked into my eyes. "This has been the best Christmas ever." He answered as one hand brushed my cheek.

"Now that is something I have to agree with you with." I said as a smile came to my face and happiness danced in my eyes so as Rhett tells me.

Still brushing my cheek and took my face into his strong hands and looked into my eyes. Drawing me close he began kissing me. Sharing a Christmas kiss I looked up to see a small piece of mistletoe above us. Smiling at him we began kissing yet again. This was just as a Christmas movie would end however, something was missing….snow falling upon the small house as the two main characters shared a kiss. Unknowing to me and Rhett more snow had began to fall as we kissed.

**A/N: Well that's it. What did you think? I would like to thank everyone for reading. DisneyVampire if you end up reading this story please turn on your message box. I can't respond or send you any messages thanks:) I was also wondering if any of you guys had any Christmas story ideas? I've been going through my mind and I can't think of any. If anyone has any ideas let me know, thanks:) Happy Reading. New story called: The Unthinkable. **


End file.
